It's Just Tutoring
by oceanfullofemeralds
Summary: Hermione Granger returns for her Eighth Year. With Headmistresss McGonagall's push for House Unity, Hermione finds herself tutoring Gregory Goyle. Hermione learns that there is more to Greg than meets the eye. Both Hermione and Greg begin to feel a strong attraction to one another. With Draco, Blaise, and Ginny's help, will the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Brute fall in love?
1. Re-uploaded chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Great Hall was humming with soft conversation when Minerva McGonagall stood up from her seat at the head table. Minerva was happy to be surrounded by familiar faces: Professor Flitwick, Sybil Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Horace Slughorn. These few professors were sitting with some new as well as some other returning professors. Professor McGonagall stood in front the podium and a hush fell over the Great Hall, the first years had been sorted and now everyone was waiting for the feast to begin.

"Welcome to all new and returning students. And a very special welcome to all those who have returned to finish their education by completing their eighth year," Minerva smiled, as her eyes swept over the crowd. A small number of students from each house had returned to finish their eighth year which pleased the new Head Mistress greatly.

"Before we begin the feast, I would like us all to take a moment of silence for all those friends and family we have lost last year," Minerva continued, eyes closing, bowing her head.

Every student bowed their head quietly, a few began to shed some tears, while others reached across the table to hold hands with friends.

"Now I wish all students, regardless of house begin to practice a sense of unity. Let us not forget that we are stronger together and that being divided only leads to an ugly burden that is too much for all of us to bear. As such, I have chosen two students, of former rival houses, to be Head Boy and Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor, and Mister Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin. Let us hope that the only rivalry between houses will be over a friendly quidditch match!" Minerva laughed along with the some of the students and staff while some rolled their eyes.

"Now enough of this, Let the Feast Begin!" Minerva clapped her hands and the food appeared.

Hermione Granger tucked into her food, happy to be back. Despite being offered many jobs at the ministry, Hermione returned, along with some of her other classmates. When Harry and Ron were offered early acceptance in the auror training program, they jumped at the chance. It would have felt strange not to complete her education, especially with only a year left. Hermione was happy for Harry and Ron, but still wished that her best friends had returned with her. Sitting next to Ginny, Hermione smiled as Ginny kept glancing at the beautiful engagement ring Harry had given her. When asked, the redhead would show it off happily. Hermione looked around the Gryffindor table seeing the familiar and new faces meshed together.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, and Parvarti Patil. It was good to have so many people here. Hermione began laughing at some jokes Seamus was telling. She noticed that, Dean and Seamus kept holding hands despite, trying to eat their dinner. Hermione was happy they had gone public. She looked around the Great Hall. It was going to be a good year. Although Harry and Ron weren't returning, Hermione knew they would visit often with Harry being engaged to Ginny and Ron head over heels for Lavender.

It was true, Hermione and Ron had shared a kiss, when destroying the horcrux, but it was the heat of the moment. They had tried dating for a month, but both agreed that it was like dating a sibling. Molly Weasley was a bit miffed when they broke up, but assured Hermione that she still loved her like a daughter. However, the Wizarding World seemed to be furious and/or heartbroken that the "Golden Couple" (as the Daily Prophet referred to Hermione and Ron) had broken up. Hermione couldn't care less about what others thought. If those Hermione loved were okay, that's all that mattered.

After ending things with Ron, Hermione went to Australia to find her parents. After some long and hard searching, she found them, they had opened a dental practice, built a large home, and had a new baby. They seemed so happy. Hermione had the courage to remove all her parents' memories of herself to keep them safe. However, Hermione could not find the courage to switch back their memories and, parentless, returned to the Burrow. Broken hearted and crying on Molly's shoulder while Arthur made her a cup of tea. Both Molly and Arthur said she would always be welcome at the Burrow. Hermione realized she always had a family in the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur always treated Harry and Hermione like they were their own children.

Shortly thereafter, Minerva had paid a visit to the Burrow, offering Hermione the position of Head Girl. Hermione was thrilled and accepted immediately. Minerva also told her Draco Malfoy would be head boy.

"While I know your history with him has been tense, I really want to show a united front to the incoming students," Minerva explained. "I figured that you would not mind since you and Mr. Potter helped Draco and his mother become acquitted."

Hermione was a bit nervous that Draco would be Head Boy, but not because of his death eater past. Would Draco take the position seriously? Would he tease her in front of the other students? Is he even capable of showing a united front? She did not want to spend the entire year fighting and scowling at each other. So, Hermione did the only logical thing she could think, she owled him, asking to meet and talk about the position of Heads.

Hermione had met Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. They had a bit of lunch and discussed their predicament. Draco seemed more relaxed, he was still arrogant, but he did not seem to harbor any resentment or anger towards her. Surprisingly, he didn't sneer once. Draco asked for only one favor.

Hermione waited patiently and quietly as the blonde nervously played with his napkin, moving his silverware back and forth. Draco seemed to be wrestling with himself. Expecting the worst, Hermione's nerves were calmed when he finally said,

"I'm gay," Draco looked up to gauge her reaction, but her face remained calm. Hermione sat in silence, waiting for him to continue. "Blaise Zabini and I have been together since fifth year. Well, on and off. It's about to become common knowledge. I couldn't tell anyone before because Lucius would have skinned me alive."

Hermione noticed the way Draco spat his father's name. She couldn't imagine the pain of keeping his sexuality a secret.

"Would you mind it terribly, if Blaise…well, if he could..." Draco tried to find the right words.

"I don't mind if Blaise lives in the Heads dorms with us. Just respect, the common area, I don't want to walk in and get an eyeful," Hermione chuckled. Draco laughed gently.

"You don't mind?" Draco asking, just to be reassured. Draco was worried that she was lying. After all, he had spent years tormenting Granger, Potter, and Weasley.

"Not at all!" Hermione smiled. "In fact, Dean and Seamus were thinking about starting a sort of Gay Straight Alliance. Open to all Gay and Lesbian students, as well as allies."

Draco smiled, a rare smile. The rest of the lunch was pleasant. Draco felt ten times lighter. He still thought Granger was an annoying know it all, but the fact that she accepted him was the moment he began to consider her as an almost friend.

…

After the feast, Hermione began to walk with Ginny towards the Gryffindor common rooms, she wanted to see if it still looked the same before looking at the Head dorms. Plus, she noticed Draco and Blaise laughing and walking towards the Heads Dorms so she thought she should give them a little privacy.

When Hermione took one last look at the Great Hall, she noticed one Slytherin lagging behind, Gregory Goyle. Hermione felt her heart clench. He seemed so forlorn. Hermione remembered Vincent Crabbe's death in the Room of Requirement. The two friends were always inseparable. Although Crabbe had tried to kill her, she knew the pain of losing friends. At this point, everyone did, and she thought of House Unity. Quickly she muttered to Ginny that she'd be back in a moment and began walking over to the former enemy. Hermione noticed he was still incredibly tall, maybe 6'3" or 6'4." Although, he had lost some weight, or rather that weight had turned into muscle.

"Goyle…Gregory," Hermione hesitated. Greg looked down at her, surprised Granger was even looking his way, much less talking to him. She hesitantly placed her hand just beneath his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Crabbe…I know he was your best friend," Hermione said, sadly. He seemed quite taken aback.

It took Greg a moment, registering her words. Merlin, Vince had tried to kill her, yet here she stood offering her condolences. Was she always this kind, or was she just being fake? Of course, Malfoy had told Greg that he had formed a sort of truce with her.

Greg shook his head, fighting back tears. Vince had been his best friend since birth, it was hard not having him around, especially since now he was forced to go back to school. Apparently, he had taken too long to respond because Hermione gave him a small smile, his arm a final pat, then walked away towards the Weasley girl.

_What the hell just happened?_ Greg thought as he walked off towards the dungeons. The truth was, Greg wasn't used to girls coming to talk to him unless they wanted something. Ever since fifth year, when Draco had realized he preferred men, specifically Zabini, girls would come and talk to Greg and Vince. "Where's Draco? He hasn't been around much. Does he have a girlfriend?" Draco kept being intimate with a few girls, as a cover. Greg always thought his father was bad, but Goyle Sr, was nothing compared to Lucius.

Girls always just asked him questions until one night in sixth year. Theo had thrown a party in the Slytherin common room and Draco who had been under a lot of stress just wanted to spend the night with Blaise in the Room of Requirement. Vince and Greg had been dodging questions from Slytherin girls as well as a couple of girls from other houses all night. Finally, just to get some peace, Greg went into the boy's dormitory. It was maddening, _How does Draco do it?_ Greg thought, he'd never had so many girls badgering him in his life.

"Hey," Greg heard from the door. He turned to see Daphne Greengrass. She looked really pretty in a skintight green dress. Greg looked away, "Draco isn't here," he said quickly.

Daphne made her way over to the bed, standing between his parted legs. Daphne grabbed Greg's chin and tilted it up before saying, "Who said I'm here to see Draco?" Daphne smiled, before kneeling before him. "Maybe I wanted to see you." Daphne began running her hands over his trouser clad thighs.

Greg had joined the Quidditch team as a beater the previous year. With all the exercise and weight training, plus another growth spurt, he'd become less flabby and more muscular. Before he knew it, Daphne was undoing his buckle and had her mouth on him. Merlin, it felt like heaven.

Greg had never even kissed a girl and now there was one sucking him off. It should have seemed strange, but at that moment, Greg could only focus on Daphne and the sensations flooding through him. The way Daphne swirled her tongue around the head then slid her tongue underneath his shaft, using her hands. When Greg came Daphne swallowed all his seed.

Daphne looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Greg gently took her face in his hands, wanting to kiss her, but his hopes were shattered when she said, "Are you sure you can't tell me where Draco is?"

Daphne had used him to try and get information. She didn't actually want Greg and it stung. He stood up, re-buckling his belt and walked out leaving her without an answer. When Greg had told Vince what had happened, Vince replied, "Yeah, she did it to me, too. So did Pansy, Astoria, and a few others." Vince winked and said, "Use it to your advantage."

From then on, Greg did. He used Daphne, Pansy, and any other girl who came offering in the same way they used him. However, Greg did not just receive their pleasure. He wanted to learn from them how to please a woman, leave her whimpering and begging. Then Millicent had come to him, not looking for Draco, just release. Like him, she knew that Draco and Blaise were together. She just needed a friend with some benefits. But now, like Vince, she was gone, too.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I was so happy to see all of the favorites and fans. Thank you very much! I'm glad people are intrigued by this rare pairing. Special thank you to LooneyLuna15 for letting me know about the formatting issue! Here is chapter 2. Hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything….doesn't stop me from wishing I did

Chapter 2

(Friday October 1st)

The first month of school went by and Greg hated classes more than ever. Vince wasn't here to make fun of the professors with him. Millie wasn't here to talk to. Greg had received yet another owl from his mother. She encouraged him to do well in class. Greg was going to need a good job, so he was going to need to nail his NEWT's. Greg had gotten an Acceptable in all of his OWLs. Although his father's passing made Greg and his mother relieved, it left Greg to take care of her. They weren't destitute, but they weren't the Malfoys. They couldn't afford to take a bunch of losses and still have enough to live lavishly.

Greg looked over at the Gryffindor table, finding the head girl, talking with a couple others, her soft curls bouncing when she would move or laugh. After their encounter that first night, Greg was still thinking about Granger. _Draco said she was accepting of his relationship with Blaise_, Greg thought. _Granger was being genuinely nice that night. Granger was smart, too._ Would she be willing to tutor him? Greg looked up when he heard Granger's name mentioned to the left of him.

"And Malfoy shares a dorm with Granger. What a fucking waste!" Anton Harper said to Theo Nott under his breath. "It's not fair. Gryffindor Bitch looks sexier than ever, even if she is muggleborn." Harper shook his head before he started talking about Slytherin dominating the Quidditch Pitch this year, claiming the She-Weasel better watch out. Greg noticed Theo roll his eyes before leaving.

Greg narrowed his eyes. Granger's not a bitch. Anton Harper is proof that some things never change. Since Draco had become rather "saintly" (as Harper put it), Harper had taken up residence as the new Slytherin bad boy. It was annoying. _McGonagall can press house unity all she wants, but there's always going to be one resisting asshole, _Greg thought.

….

Hermione had been enjoying the first month of classes. It was nice to be back to a familiar routine. Draco was still arrogant at times and a little annoying, but he wasn't cruel anymore. They had been starting to form a tentative friendship. Draco was also more relaxed and pleasant with Blaise around so naturally Hermione was happy to have Blaise to hang around the dorms more. She could see how they fit as a couple. Blaise was laid back and quiet (at least until you got to know him) while Draco was high strung and forward with people. They balanced each other out.

Hermione loved being Head Girl. From the moment Hermione heard about the position, it became her dream. It would be the crowning achievement of her Hogwarts Years. She loved running the meetings with Draco and working closely with McGonagall. Draco proved to be a good Head Boy. He wasn't as strict as he should be, but Draco had been doing an admirable job. Together, they presented a "United Front," just as McGonagall wanted. They still bickered and argued, of course. However, they always showed respect for each other and respect for each other's houses.

Hermione shook her head as she walked to the library to get some work done. Tomorrow was a Gryffindor Quidditch Scrimmage. Hermione had promised Ginny; she'd watch and give her honest feedback on her coaching abilities. Hermione didn't think the feisty redhead would have any trouble, but Ginny was still nervous.

Madame Pince smiled warmly and greeted Hermione, happy to have the young girl back. No one appreciated the library like Hermione Granger. The emptiness and silence of the library was nice. Other people liked to procrastinate until Sunday night, but not Hermione. Walking back to her favorite table, Hermione got to work.

…

It was Friday night and Greg wanted to be anywhere but the Library. However, his first few assignments hadn't gone so well. He wasn't failing because the professors could see he was trying, or maybe they just felt sorry for him. On the Friday nights of years prior, Vince and Greg were usually mocking the professor, or picking fights with other students, or hanging out (and pigging out) in the common room. Eventually Greg and Millie would seek each other out. He liked Millie better than the other girls because she was larger, curvier. It was a turn off to a lot of guys, but to Greg, it meant he didn't have to worry about crushing her. When Pansy was beneath him, Greg was always afraid he'd crush her. He'd make love to her slowly until she flipped them over and rode him into oblivion. With Millie, Greg wasn't afraid of breaking her. Millie always wanted it a bit rougher and faster. Without the fear of breaking her, Greg was willing to comply.

Greg scratched his head looking at his transfiguration homework while adjusting his trousers. He heard some shuffling a few rows over and looked to see Granger. Standing on her tip toes, her long, soft chestnut curls, swaying as she tried to reach a book on the top shelf. Walking over, Greg easily grabbed the book down from the top shelf and handed it to her. Their hands touching for the briefest moment.

"Thank you, Goy…Gregory," Hermione looked up at him, smiling. Greg felt his stomach do a flip flop.

"Greg, you can call me Greg," He replied softly. It was the first time Hermione could recall him speaking. Of course, they never ran in the same circles before. His voice was deep and kind of sexy.

"Greg," Hermione said. "Thanks again." She turned to walk away, the light scent of vanilla floating around him. It made Greg think of vanilla sugar cookies.

"Wait," Greg said, and she turned. "Can you help me with the transfiguration homework?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "Let me just go get my bag." Hermione realized, walking over to get her bag, she should have just used her wand to get the book. Sometimes it was she couldn't help but do things the muggle way. Hermione was surprised Greg was in the Library at all. Hermione would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about Greg before now. Hermione was worried about him, wondering if he was still so sad or how he was handling the pressure of managing the Goyle household on his shoulders.

…..

Greg stared down the row, waiting for her return. When she did, Hermione helped him understand the transfiguration homework. She explained everything quite clearly but didn't mind re-explaining if he didn't understand. Hermione never became frustrated helping him either, which was a surprise to Greg. However, for Hermione, Greg reminded her of Neville, how he would stumble, but eventually grasp the information.

Hermione was sitting so close to him, explaining everything so patiently. Greg concluded that she was truly a kindhearted person. Hermione wasn't fake. She wasn't being insincere when offering her condolences.

Greg also noticed how Hermione's hair wasn't bushy anymore but fell down her back in soft curls. Whenever she would turn her head, he could smell coconut which made him think of Coconut Cream Pie. When combined with her vanilla perfume, the scent was intoxicating. Hermione's eyes were large and beautiful. Brown with flecks of gold in the iris. Greg noticed that Hermione was a natural beauty, she didn't need make up or glamour charms. She wasn't terribly short either, about 5'7". Her tie was removed, and a few buttons were undone. Greg couldn't help but notice the hint of cleavage exposed when she bent over to grab her books and quills.

When Hermione was almost finished packing up, Greg asked, "Would you mind tutoring me on transfiguration and a few other subjects?"

"Of course," she smiled softly, lifting her bag to her shoulder.

"You're an angel," Greg hadn't planned to say it, it slipped out. He noticed Hermione blush, but it was true. Hermione was different from anyone he'd ever met. She started to walk away, when Greg offered to walk her back to the head's dormitory.

"Okay," Hermione said, and waited for him to pack his things.

…..

Hermione admitted to herself that she felt a bit nervous when Goyle or Greg offered to walk her back to the dorms. Greg was a former adversary after all. He didn't seem to harbor any ill-will towards her, but still she questioned, why he would want to walk her back to the dorms. She kept a finger on her wand just in case.

They softly chatted on the walk to the head common rooms. Greg told her about his mum and wanting to do well so he could get a decent job. Hermione thought this was very admirable. Hermione told him about how she promised to watch the Gryffindor Scrimmage tomorrow. Greg couldn't believe she didn't like Quidditch since she was usually at every game.

"I just think it's boring," Hermione giggled at Greg's stunned expression. "But friends always drag me there."

"I'm sure it wouldn't seem boring if you were up there flying," Greg replied.

"I don't fly," Hermione said seriously. "I could never get it right and besides I'm terrified of heights."

"Wow. I never expected…" Greg cut off and Hermione gave him a curious look. "You're just so smart, so good at everything," he finished.

Hermione blushed, "Not everything."

By the time they reached the Heads Portrait, the pair had established that they'd meet Tuesday and Thursday nights for tutoring sessions. They said goodnight and Greg walked off towards the dungeons, not feeling as depressed as before.

….

Hermione froze on her way into the Heads common room. Draco and Blaise were snogging, but thankfully they were fully clothed.

"Get a room!" She shouted while giggling at the snogging pair.

"Don't be such a prude," Draco replied.

"Sorry, Granger," Blaise smiled sheepishly, before putting a little space between himself and Draco. Blaise noticed the small smile and blush on Hermione's face as she began to walk towards her room. Hermione began humming some little tune.

"How was the library?" Blaise asked. The raven-haired wizard noticed Hermione looked a little too happy, especially for someone just coming back from a next to empty library.

"It was good. I helped your friend, Greg, with his homework," Hermione said, noticing the shocked looks on both Draco and Blaise's faces.

"What?" she asked sitting down in the armchair.

"I've just never known him to open a book," Draco snorted.

"Hush," Blaise swatted Draco's shoulder playfully. "That's not nice. Some people have to work for a living."

Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"Mother is good friends with the widow Goyle," Blaise explained. "With Goyle Senior's death and much of their fortune depleted, Greg is going to have to get a good job. Mrs. Goyle has never worked which is usual of a pureblood wife. Apparently, Mrs. Goyle has an issue with her spending habits."

Hermione was taken aback. Greg was telling the truth. It was sweet that he cared about his mother so much.

"Well, lack of money is not deterring Pansy at all," Draco scoffed, and Blaise huffed.

"You know he loved Millie," Blaise replied. "Pansy's just trying to get over you." Now it was Draco's turn to huff.

Hermione was taking in all that they said. Millie and Greg? Did he mean Millicent Bullstrode? Hermione's heart clenched on remembering Millicent's death. Poor Greg. He lost his best friend and his girlfriend. But what did Pansy have to do with it?

Blaise noticed Hermione's strange expression, taking all this piece by piece information in. It was the same look Hermione wore when she was translating Ancient Runes. She must have not realized the inner workings of Slytherin House. _Why would Hermione care though?_ Blaise questioned. _Was something developing between Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Brute?_ Blaise then asked himself how much he should reveal about the Pansy situation as well as with the other girls. If anyone else were to explain to Hermione, she might misunderstand.

Draco started to tug on Blaise's hand, hinting that he wanted to finish the snog in the bedroom. Blaise smiled, more than ready to continue. He would wait to tell Hermione everything when Draco was not around. If there's one thing Blaise knew, it's that Draco had a big mouth.

Hermione saw Draco and Blaise walk hurriedly towards Draco's or should she say, their, bedroom. Considering Blaise stayed here more often than in the Dungeons. Hermione got up to walk to her room again, wondering _Were Pansy and Greg together?_ Hermione had seen Pansy around, but Pansy was uncharacteristically quiet. Hermione sighed to herself, _the war has changed us all._

…

Hermione had brought her book to the Scrimmage, sitting high in the Gryffindor section. However, there was no use for her book since Luna Lovegood had decided to tag along. Before long, Lavender had showed up. There was no animosity between Hermione and Lavender anymore. Lavender was now calmer, less boy crazy, and had stopped calling Ron, "Won-won." More importantly, she made Ron happy. Hermione was happy for them. They were a good match. Pretty soon, Pavarti and Padma had come up watching the Scrimmage. Padma insisted that Ravenclaw had a good team and Pavarti ignored her.

"Can you believe that the wall is still there?" Pavarti asked the group.

"I know!" Lavender said, shocked. "They tore the whole fucking school apart, but that wall still stands."

"What wall?" Hermione asked puzzled and the other girls began to giggle. All except for Luna of course.

"The wall in the fifth floor girl's bathroom," Luna replied, in her dreamy yet very matter of fact tone. "It has details as to how all of the boys in the school are in bed."

"What?" Hermione practically shouted. This only made Lavender, Padma, and Parvarti giggle more.

"It's a secret though," Padma said, lifting a finger to her lips.

"Seriously, though, Hermione," Lavender said. "I can't believe you didn't know."

"Girls have added more details too!" Pavarti said. "When we throw a party, we'll pick the boys with just the right skills to invite."

Padma and Pavarti began to giggle, and Lavender looked at Hermione, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. One thing Hermione liked and respected about Lavender was that she was faithful to Ron. Hermione wanted to see this wall for herself. She was intensely curious. Hermione also felt a bit embarrassed that she seemed to be the only one who didn't know about this wall.

Of course, unlike the others, Hermione didn't really date much. At the Yule Ball, Viktor never pressed her for intimacy. She had snogged with Ron. When Hermione snogged with Ron, she felt nothing. It mostly just felt wrong, like she was fooling around with a cousin. Luckily, Ron felt the same way. In all honesty, Hermione had never felt a strong attraction to anyone. Only schoolgirl crushes, like Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, and Ron. Hermione didn't see the point of sleeping with someone if she wasn't attracted to them.

Hermione was always committed to her studies, figuring there would be time for boys later. Then she became committed to helping Harry win the war. Now, she's committed to be the best Head Girl she could be and excelling at her NEWTs, but a part of her felt like something was missing.

Until now, Hermione had spent most of her school career studying and managing to keep Harry and Ron from killing themselves or each other. Now that the war was over and Harry and Ron weren't here, she felt a bit empty. They had achieved so much, and it was natural to feel a sense of loss. There was a longing for the next great adventure to show up.

Soon after the scrimmage was over, and Hermione went to meet Ginny outside the girl's locker room. Ginny looked at brunette friend, eagerly.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"You were brilliant, Gin," Hermione said, listening to Ginny squeal with happiness.

"Seriously," Hermione continued. "You keep them all in line!"

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. "Sometimes I think I sound a bit like my mum when I'm ordering them about." Ginny and Hermione giggled. Hermione didn't want to say it, but her friend was right.

They walked on towards the Great Hall for lunch, then to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione thought about asking about the wall in the fifth floor girls bathroom, but figured Ginny knew about it already. Ginny had more of a sexual appetite than Hermione thought capable in a person.

…..

On Monday night, Draco lazily walked into the dungeons. Blaise was not far behind. Their relationship was quite new to some people, so the couple felt a bit wary. The Slytherin Common Room still looked the same. People were sectioned off in clumps. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and couple other Slytherin girls were chatting in the corner.

Pansy looked up when Draco walked in, but then quickly stood, walking out of the room. Pansy Parkinson had always prided herself for being a mean girl, a bitch, but heartbreak changes a girl. Pansy was quieter now and sad. Logically, she knew it wasn't Draco's fault. He had been born that way. Still, it stung and blaming Draco made her feel better.

Several new faces were scattered around the room, but Draco and Blaise sought out their old friends: Theo and Greg.

"Well, look here. The Slytherin King and his Queen have come to grace us peasants with their presence," Theo laughed, standing up and pretending to bow, before laughing. "What did we do have earned this great honor?"

"Knock it off, Theo," Draco smirked. However, Blaise enjoyed the attention and curtsied in reply. It had been common knowledge that Blaise was gay, at least among the Slytherins, long before Draco came out.

"Hey Greg," Draco said to his old friend. "Fancy a game of chess?" Draco wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Greg and Vince had always been by his side, being the muscle to Draco's big, threatening mouth. However, Draco knew that without Vince, Greg was depressed. Greg nodded and the group went back into Blaise's mostly unused private room. Blaise began talking with Theo. The atmosphere was very easy.

Greg began moving the chess pieces about. Draco was always better at this than him. Maybe Hermione could tutor him on chess as well. _Was she good at chess?_ Greg thought, then laughed at himself. _She was good at everything, except flying._ Greg was pulled from his thoughts when Draco started talking about the upcoming Scrimmage.

"We've put together a great team," Draco smiled as his king swung at Greg's pawn. "McGonagall can preach all she wants about House Unity, but on the Quidditch field..." Draco shook his head. "it's over!"

Everyone began laughing.

"Don't let McGonagall hear you say that," Theo pointed his finger, smiling. "She'll cancel Quidditch."

Draco, Blaise, and Greg audibly gasped.

"Don't even joke about, mate," Greg said smiling. Blaise paused for a moment, watching Greg.

"I can't wait for the scrimmage. Hermione and I will be in the fan girl section," Blaise laughed, but noticed how Greg perked up out of the corner of his eye.

"Granger is seriously coming?" Draco said disbelievingly.

"Don't be so shocked. She went to watch the Gryffindor scrimmage," Blaise teased. "I told her that because of House Unity, it was only fair that she came to the Slytherin scrimmage as well."

"Is she still with the Weasel?" Theo asked, absentmindedly, knowing that Blaise knew all the gossip.

"How did Granger become the focus of the conversation?" Draco asked rather curiously. Greg was listening carefully, willing the subject not to change.

"No. He's with Lavender Brown…again," Blaise replied. "Hermione mentioned that dating the Weasel was like dating her brother."

Theo looked surprised. Draco looked quite bored with the subject; Blaise noticed the small smile that fell across Greg's face. _Hermione was always too good for the Weasel anyway_, Greg thought, smilingly to himself. _Thank Merlin for Blaise._

"So, she's single?" Theo asked, with a bit of hope in his voice. Greg clenched his jaw which didn't go unnoticed by Blaise.

"What's it to you?" Blaise winked as Theo gave him an annoyed look. "Well, she never brings any men back to her bedroom, if that's what you're asking, so yes, I suppose she is." Blaise watched as a look of interest appeared on Theo and Greg's faces. Theo was looking like he was ready to find Hermione and begin wooing her. Blaise wanted to discourage Theo because he only loved the challenge, the chase. Once he'd fucked the girl, it was fun for him anymore. Theo was not one for a relationship and Hermione wouldn't like that.

"But," Blaise began with a teasing smile. "Maybe she'll start bringing you back, Greg. I hear Hermione's going to tutor you." Blaise smiled as he saw Greg blushed.

"So, I've got some competition, huh?" Theo laughed, punching Greg playfully in the arm. Theo didn't see Greg as a serious threat. Theo always made a mistake in thinking of himself as god's gift to women.

"No," Greg shook his head, stammering a bit. "I just need to pass the Newts with flying colors. That's all"

"Maybe you should all go and gossip with the other schoolgirls," Draco said, looking bored with the topic of conversation.

"Hey, we're not all pitching for the same team," Theo joked, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've got to go," Draco said standing up, giving Blaise a quick kiss on the cheek. "Unlike you," Draco looked Theo directly in the eye. "I've got a hot date with Granger, patrolling the halls." Draco smirked.

"Lucky Bastard," Theo muttered. "Hey Greg, can I join in on your tutoring session?" Theo asked smiling.

"No," Greg said roughly and walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Theo asked, hearing Greg slam the door.

"Don't know. Come on. Let's play." Blaise shrugged, throwing a chess piece at Theo. Blaise smiled, secure in the knowledge that Theo was not the only one with a crush on Hermione.

…..

Greg laid in bed that night, anxious about meeting with Hermione. Tomorrow they would work on Arithmancy. Greg smiled softly at the thought of being in her presence, being so close to her. Greg was angry that Theo was asking about Hermione, a tad jealous as well. Theo was always confident when it came to girls. Millie was the only girl that ever really wanted Greg. She wasn't looking for Draco or information about his whereabouts. Two years of girls only talking to him to find Draco, made him insecure. The fact that Theo doesn't see Greg as real competition doesn't help either.

Greg began to think about Hermione again. She was beautiful, but she also had a brain. A rare quality found in the girls anywhere it seemed. She was petite yet curvy, a very womanly figure. Not stick thin, but not fat. Hermione had slipped into Greg's fantasies more than once over the course of his time at Hogwarts. Of course, everyone at school, had some sort of fantasy about her, Greg was sure. A lot of boys, including Theo, gawked at her, but Hermione never seemed to show interest in return. _What would it take for Hermione to take interest in him?_ Greg thought. Shaking his head slightly, _Yeah right._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello Lovely readers! Sorry this chapter is so late. I was on vacation last week, so writing took a back seat. Eek!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything…. sometimes I pretend I do….. But I don't

….

(Saturday October 9th)

Hermione let her mind wander as she got ready to watch the Slytherin Scrimmage. Damn House Unity. Why was she always getting dragged to these damn things? Quidditch isn't even that interesting yet everyone talks about it like it's a religion or something. Ginny made Hermione promise to tell her the details of the Scrimmage. _Right,_ Hermione thought. _As if I know how to explain it._

Hermione started to put her hair up in a ponytail before dropping her arms. _At least I'll get to see Greg,_ Hermione smiled to herself. They met on Tuesday and Thursday of this past week. Hermione had become more and more curious about the man she was tutoring. She had been thinking about Greg ever since that night in the Great Hall. Hermione was worried about him, wondering if he was still so sad. To have the pressure of managing the Goyle household on his shoulders.

Hermione left her bedroom to see Blaise sitting on the couch, reading. Hermione wanted to ask Blaise about the situation with Pansy and Millicent but was unsure how to bring it up. Blaise looked up and smiled.

Blaise also wanted to talk to Hermione in private, but first Blaise wanted to see if Hermione was interested in Greg. If Hermione was, then she needed to understand the situation before anyone else got to her. If Daphne, Astoria, or Pansy told her about the things that had happened, she'd probably misunderstand Greg. Blaise thought Greg and Hermione would be good for each other.

Blaise figured that sensing Hermione's body language as she watched Greg play would give him the answer. Greg really was the best beater the team ever had, gifted with incredible strength and speed. Hell, even Blaise got turned on when he watched Greg play. Those Quidditch tights left nothing to the imagination.

"Ready?" Blaise asked, standing and linking an arm in Hermione's as they walked to the portrait. "Draco is probably giving a very spirited pep talk right now," Blaise explained. "Very competitive, that one."

"Very focused on winning," Hermione smiled.

"I, err," Blaise started somewhat awkwardly. "Hope you don't mind me being in the Heads dorms when Draco isn't."

"Of course not," Hermione laughed. "You're an honorary head!"

Hermione's joke made Blaise smile. Blaise was happy to have found a friend in Hermione.

"In all seriousness," Hermione began. "I like having you around. Draco would probably be unmanageable if you weren't. He's much calmer when you're around, I notice."

"Well," Blaise started, looking down at his feet as they walked. "I was there for him when no one else could be." Hermione leaned closer to the raven-haired boy, interested in hearing Blaise's side of the story, but on the way down to the pitch. they passed Luna Lovegood. Luna was carrying a radish-shaped purse.

"Hello," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Are you going to watch the Scrimmage as well?"

Hermione nodded as Blaise asked if Luna wanted to sit with them.

"You're Blaise Zabini," Luna pointed at Blaise. Hermione was reminded of Luna's awkward bluntness. The way Luna would say things to people as if they were unaware.

"Yes, I am," Blaise looked at Hermione, a bit puzzled.

"You're dating the Head Boy," Luna said, as if Blaise didn't know his own boyfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes as they began climbing the stairs to the stands.

"Yes," Blaise said, pointing at Luna as they sat. "And you're Luna Lovegood. You hand out Quibblers to everyone."

"Yes," Luna smiled, pulling a tube of orange lip-gloss out of her purse.

"What an interesting choice of color," Blaise said, pointing at the lip gloss.

"I made it myself," Luna explained. "It keeps away the Nargles!"

Blaise had never spent much time with Luna and was a bit confused. Hermione mumbled, "Just go with it," in Blaise's ear. Luna continued to quietly chat with Blaise as Hermione looked down on the pitch.

Draco and the other players were standing in the middle of the pitch. Draco was giving an intense speech to the players. When Greg looked up to see Hermione, Blaise, and Luna in the stands. He felt a small flip in his stomach knowing that Hermione would be able to see that he was in fact good at something. Greg waved up to her and Hermione waved back.

Unfortunately, Greg wasn't the only one who noticed the Head Girl. Anton Harper scowled when he noticed Hermione waving at Greg. He saw Greg's stupid smile. Harper had seen the two in the library together. Harper as well as other students found it odd. _Stupid Brute is probably fucking the mudblood,_ Harper thought.

"Will it be shirts vs skins?" Harper shouted to Draco beginning to take his shirt off, showing off his muscled physique.

"No. I've got these capes," Draco informed the team as he passed them out, rolling his eyes at Harper. Anton Harper had become a thorn in Draco's side since the first day of classes. Harper was a troublemaker and still had an enormous amount of prejudice against muggle-borns.

"Put your shirt back on, you tosser," another player shouted at Harper.

The players straddled their brooms, kicked off from the ground, took their positions and the Scrimmage began. Hermione watched the Scrimmage, noticing the way Greg swung the beaters bat. When Greg hit the Quaffle the ball was sent far beyond the pitch until it came flying back. The dark-haired boy was incredibly powerful. Greg had always been known for his strength.

Hermione had never noticed how the Quidditch uniform left little to the imagination. Muscles outlined and defined; pants incredibly tight around the thighs. If Hermione could just get closer, she could probably see the outline of Greg's…. Hermione shook her head a bit. It was not good to be thinking such naughty thoughts about the man she was tutoring. _What's wrong with me?_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked towards the stairs and saw Theodore Nott climbing up towards them.

Blaise noticed the way Hermione was watching Greg, the way her eyes swept over his body. It was like Greg was the only player in the pitch. Then Blaise saw Theo walking towards them, and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," Theo said. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not late," Blaise huffed. "I didn't invite you."

"Well anyone can watch the Scrimmage," Theo said as he walked past Blaise to sit next to Hermione. "Right Blondie?" Theo winked at Luna.

"You're Theodore Nott," Luna stated in matter of fact tone. "You've slept with all of the girls in my room, except me." Luna didn't sound hurt at all in her dreamy tone. If anything, it sounded like an observation made on an obscure animal on some scientific discovery television show.

Theo blushed a violent shade of red and Hermione and Blaise looked at each other, sharing a giggle. _Thank Merlin for Luna_, Blaise thought.

"Hi Theo," Hermione said, stifling a giggle, watching the Scrimmage.

"Don't feel bad, Sweetheart," Blaise turned to Luna. "Theo prefers quantity over quality." Hermione squeezed Blaise's arm, biting her lip. Luna shrugged, turning her attention back to the game.

"Thanks a lot, Blaise," Theo narrowed his eyes, scowling at the raven-haired wizard. The group turned their attention back to the Scrimmage, watching as Harper was less focused on the game and more focused on the audience. Harper kept flying by the group, attempting to catch the Head Girl's attention.

"Harper get it together," Draco shouted. Greg rolled his eyes. _Why is Harper even on the team?_ Greg thought. _He's not even that good of a chaser_. Greg noticed Theo sitting next to Hermione. She was giggling. Had Theo made her laugh? Greg almost missed the quaffle watching the group.

"So, Hermione," Theo started. "I heard that you are tutoring Greg. He's such a dear friend. Thank you so much."

"It's no trouble. Greg's quite smart. I think he just has trouble focusing." Hermione explained, smiling. Theo looked incredibly taken aback that Hermione had called Greg "smart" while Blaise smiled brightly at Hermione. Blaise knew that Greg was smart, just in a different way.

"I was wondering if I might join your study group with Greg?" Theo asked. "I'm having some trouble as well."

"Aren't you currently number four in our year?" Blaise asked and Theo gave a look that screamed: Stay out of this!

"Actually," Hermione began in a very sincere tone. "I think its best if Greg and I work alone. He really needs the attention." Hermione smiled, but Theo was not discouraged. It was always more fun for the predator to chase its prey.

"Well, maybe we could work out a time to study together," Theo said. "Privately." He winked and Hermione rolled her eyes. Theo had quite the reputation and Hermione did not want her name to be added to the list of his conquests. This wasn't the first time Theo had tried to get Hermione alone.

"As Blaise said," Hermione reiterated. "You are number four in our year. I think you can manage."

"Come on, Hermione," Blaise said, standing and pulling Hermione with him. "I think the Scrimmage is almost over. We can grab lunch." Hermione nodded and followed Blaise.

"Lovely to see you, Luna," Blaise said, ignoring Theo's dirty looks.

"Do you want to join us Luna?" Hermione smiled.

"No, thank you," Luna replied, pulling out her funky sunglasses from her radish purse. "I'm on the look out for waxburts after this!"

Blaise and Hermione shrugged at each other. Theo waited till the pair was out of earshot before he made a move on Luna.

"So, you say I've slept with everyone, but you?" Theo asked Luna, with a small smile. Luna began talking about nargles and waxburts. Theo was looking at Luna as if she had three heads.

As Blaise and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall Blaise said, "Pay Theo no mind. Guy's a tosser, thinks with his dick."

"Yes," Hermione laughed. "I think most of the boys at this school do."

"Well some of us just think about dick," Blaise giggled, and Hermione snorted. When the pair reached the Great Hall, Ginny motioned for them to come over. Blaise was probably the first Slytherin to sit at the Gryffindor table ever.

….

Greg had just gotten out the shower and walked towards his locker, changing rather quickly. Greg hoped to see Hermione, if she was still in the stands. Damn Theo, always trying to make his move. Greg knew Hermione could take care of herself, but Theo could be quite charming when he wanted to be. It wasn't even like Greg and Hermione were together. She can do what she wants, but Greg felt hot jealousy coursing through his veins.

After getting an earful from Draco, Harper walked towards his locker, which was two down from Greg's locker. Harper was watching the taller boy dress and smirked a bit. Harper wanted to know if Greg and Hermione were in fact sleeping together.

"So, I have a question," Harper began, moving closer to Greg. Greg put his shirt on and began opening and closing his hands. Harper always meant trouble. "Be honest," Harper continued. "Because if it's true, then I won't bother."

"When you stick your cock in Granger," Harper began. "Does it come out covered with dirt?"

Before Harper could smirk, Greg had punched him. Harper was knocked to the ground, clutching his nose. A crunch could be heard which signaled that Greg had without a doubt broken his nose. Greg looked like he was ready to throw another when the other players grabbed Greg, pulling him away. Greg felt the jealousy transform to anger. How dare Harper talk about his girl…no not his girl…Hermione like that.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked, in his authoritative tone. "Who started this?"

"Your guard dog attacked me," Harper sputtered out, still holding his nose and Greg went to move at Harper again but was held back as Draco placed an invisible barrier between the two.

"Stay away from her," Greg warned as his eyes darkened. The knuckles on Greg's right hand were covered with blood. Greg wrenched free of his teammates and walked out of the locker room before anyone could stop him. Greg looked up at the stands and saw only Luna and Theo.

…

Greg, Draco and Blaise were hanging out in Blaise's room. Draco had given Harper detention for his comments and unfortunately had to give detention to Greg for punching Harper.

"I know he's an arse and vile. The things he says about Hermione are disgusting," Draco had explained. "But you have to control your temper. He was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Isn't there anyway he can be expelled?" Greg asked.

"It can't be just your word against his," Draco had said, knowing he'd have to provide McGonagall with sufficient evidence.

There were no hard feelings between Greg and Draco. Instead the three of them were laughing over Draco's impression of Harper on his broom. Things were going well, at least until Theo walked in.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Theo yelled at Blaise as he slammed the door to bedroom behind him.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy!" Blaise said, jumping up. Blaise did not anticipate Theo reacting this way for interfering in Theo's quest for Hermione. "I can explain."

"Theo, what's wrong?" Draco said, putting himself in front of his boyfriend. Theo knocked the Head Boy aside though.

"You wanker," Theo yelled as he poked Blaise in the chest. "Don't ever embarrass me like that again!"

"Will one of you explain what happened, please?" Greg said, putting himself between Theo and Blaise.

"Luna started it. If you could just keep your dick in your pants," Blaise said, jumping behind the desk to avoid Theo's wrath. "You wouldn't have this problem." Greg held Theo back and Draco went to Blaise.

"Don't you talk about my dick," Theo shouted, wanting to charge, but knowing his strength couldn't match Greg's. "You were rude to me before I even sat down."

"Hermione's not interested, okay?" Blaise said, watching Greg turn his head at the mention of his tutor's name. "You won't be able to use your charms on her. Your reputation precedes you!"

Draco and Greg exchanged a look. Obviously, something transpired in the stands today. Harper wasn't the only one creating drama, after all.'

"She told you she wasn't interested?" Theo asked, confused. Why wouldn't Granger want him? Theo was rich, handsome, great in bed, and smart. _That's all that matters_, Theo thought.

"Not in so many words," Blaise said. "But if all you're after is something physical…it won't work. Hermione's not going to spread her legs just like that." Blaise snapped his fingers. Theo seemed to deflate a little. Blaise was about to apologize for his behavior today when he noticed the orange lip gloss on Theo's neck.

"Well, looks like you've added Luna to the list," Blaise snorted. At this, Theo couldn't help cracking up.

"Yeah," Theo admitted. "Girl is into some weird shit, but she's incredibly flexible."

The tension seemed to decrease in the room after that as all four of them began to laugh. Greg wasn't paying much attention to the conversation after this point. For some reason, Greg felt elated knowing that Hermione wasn't interested in Theo. Of course, Theo lacked substance when it came to girls like Hermione. There was nothing Theo could offer Hermione. He was easy, a good time guy. Blaise was right, it would take more to earn Hermione's affection.

"You have a problem," Draco said to Theo, shaking his head and wiping away tears of laughter.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a problem," Theo defended, sitting down next to Greg.

"Can't you just pick one girl?" Blaise asked, holding Draco's hand in his own. "Just one."

"Truth is," Theo began. "I've only ever had feelings for one girl, but..."

"But…" Draco said, urging Theo to continue.

"Who is it?" Greg asked, hoping it wasn't Hermione.

"Lavender," Theo admitted. "I feel like she's the only one who…never mind. She's with the fucking Weasel now because I couldn't commit." Theo got up and walked out of the room.

"I feel bad for him," Blaise said. "I didn't know Theo had a heart that existed outside of his pants."

"I kind of figured," Draco said. "He'd always sneak her into the dorms. Don't you remember?"

Blaise nodded and Greg felt relief flood through him. He couldn't quite explain what was happening to him. Greg felt like Hermione was an angel sent just for him, meant to be his. Was he so much of a Neanderthal that he had laid claim to her?

…

(Wednesday October 30th)

Greg sat waiting at his and Hermione's usual table in the library. The two had been meeting twice a week for the past three weeks and it has been paying off. Yesterday, Greg answered a question right in Transfiguration, earning Slytherin house five points. Everyone seemed shocked, except Hermione. She had given Greg a dazzling smile.

Greg liked spending time with Hermione. Unlike many people in Greg's life, Hermione encouraged him and believed in him. They often walked out of classes together. Hermione had become his partner in potions after convincing Neville to switch with her. Greg had noticed the odd looks of other students but paid no mind.

Anton Harper always wore a scowl when he saw Greg with the Head Girl. Theo would often show up during their tutoring sessions. Theo would sit at the table next to them and sometimes ask a question or two. Theo would look at Greg with a hint of jealousy in the Slytherin common room. Greg and Hermione decided to owl each other when would be a good time to meet so that Theo wouldn't be able to interject little comments or stare at the pair. Greg noticed Hermione was becoming more annoyed with Theo.

A note suddenly appeared in front of Greg, which read:

Running late. Meeting with Draco and Prefects. Be there by 7:15 at latest.

-H

Greg couldn't help but laugh when he saw the little drawing of Draco with bulging eyes, pointing angrily. Greg knew Draco didn't have a lot of patience with large groups of people, particularly if they were younger than Draco.

…

Hermione was speed walking to the library, glancing at her watch reading 7:10. It was Wednesday, Draco was always anxious in the middle of the week. Hermione was thinking that she should rearrange the meetings to maybe Monday and maybe invite Blaise to all the meetings (though Draco's boyfriend wasn't a prefect).

Hermione walked around when she spotted Greg, already at a table, notes out, and waiting. Apologizing for being late, Hermione smiled and began to engage in polite conversation about classes before getting to work. Hermione made a joke about how there was no Theo eavesdropping. Tonight, they were studying arithmancy.

Hermione liked tutoring Greg; she began to think of him as a study partner more than someone she was tutoring. Unlike Harry and Ron, Greg didn't expect to Hermione to do all the work for him. Greg wanted to learn the information in order to do the work himself. He never tried to copy her work.

Hermione always sat next to him, wanting to be able to look at the parchment from his view. She went along explaining the terms and concepts. Then gave him some tips on note taking. Most people would be surprised to learn that Gregory Goyle wasn't stupid. He retained information well. Years of being Malfoy's bodyguard as well as rarely speaking, left people to believe that Greg was all brawn and no brain. However, Greg was beginning to prove people wrong.

Hermione noticed her body reacting differently each time she was around Greg. The Quidditch Scrimmage had left her thinking naughty thoughts. Every time they met, she found him more and more attractive. Maybe it was because everything about Greg was so masculine. All of Hermione's schoolgirl crushes apart from Ron had been grown men.

Being so close to Greg, Hermione noticed the scruff across his face, the spicy scent of his cologne. The way his fore arms flexed when he wrote, the hard muscle of his biceps. At one point, Greg loosened his tie a bit and unbuttoned his top collar button and Hermione noticed a bit of chest hair peeking through. Merlin, Greg was a man among boys.

At times, Hermione found herself having to avert her eyes. Trying to work on the problem at hand became a bit difficult. When Greg's hands had grazed hers when handing her a textbook and she felt how rough his fingers were from Quidditch. Having to grip the broom, but across both hands on his knuckles, Greg had a couple of scars. _It must be from fighting_, Hermione thought. What would those hands feel like running along her soft skin? What would they feel like tweaking her nipples? Or along the delicate, sensitive petals of her…. Hermione picked up a folder and began fanning herself. Merlin, it was warm in here. She was a bit frightened that there would be a bit of wetness left behind on the chair. Was this what it felt like to be truly attracted to someone?

Greg offered to walk her back to the portrait hole, like always. _A true gentleman_, Hermione thought. They conversed quietly on the way back to the Heads Common Room.

Once inside her room, Hermione began trying to sort out her feelings and sexual frustration. Hermione wanted to ask Blaise if Pansy and Greg were together, but there was a tie on Draco's doorknob. If they were, then there was no use in pining after Greg, no use in trying to sort her feelings out. Hermione picked up her pillow, screaming into it while rubbing her thighs together. Crushes were less confusing when attraction wasn't involved.

….

Greg liked walking back to the dungeons with Hermione's scent around him. The intoxicating vanilla and coconut combination. Thinking over this past few tutoring sessions, Greg felt like something was different. When they were around other people, Hermione was fine, but when alone, Hermione seemed to be a bit distracted. Greg caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but he figured it was his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe she was coming down with a cold. At one point, she was looking flushed and started fanning herself.

Even if Hermione had a cold, she still looked beautiful. When Greg entered his room, he dropped his bag on the desk and shuffled out of his shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt, Greg allowed his mind to wander. Several times during each tutoring session Greg would imagine kissing or doing other naughty things to Hermione. He'd quickly push those urges out of his mind however, not wanting to get himself too excited. But now in his room, there was no worry of being caught with a hard-on. Stepping into the shower, washing himself, Greg let his mind wander.

Greg had quite a few fantasies of having sex with Hermione in the Library. Sometimes when Hermione would talk passionately about a subject, Greg imagined kissing her, wanting her to focus her passion on him. Knocking their books off the table, lifting her and making love to her right on the table. Other times Greg wanted to kiss Hermione in between the stacks, away from prying eyes.

There was a windowsill by their table and sometime Greg thought about placing her on it before moving between her legs to taste her, wondering if she'd taste like coconut cream pie or vanilla sugar cookies. There was also a comfy armchair nearby where Greg imagined Hermione giving him a blow job or bouncing up and down riding him. It drove him over the edge every time.

Greg stroked himself as the water sprayed over his back. He began fantasizing that Hermione was in the shower with him. He was rubbing soap over her breasts, massaging them and kissing her. Greg lifted her, using a sticking charm to keep her from falling before kneeling before her. Using his mouth to bring her pleasure, hearing her moan his name, feeling her hands in his hair as her juices flooded his mouth.

Hermione would beg him to make love to her as Greg kissed her, and he'd grip his manhood sliding it slowly into her tight, wet, pussy, taking in every breath, every pant, every moan, every sigh. Interlocking their fingers, he'd begin thrusting, hearing Hermione moan his name, clutching at him as she came again before he joined her, filling her with his seed. Unsticking Hermione and falling to his knees, still connected to her and holding her tightly.

Greg panted as he came, his arm against the shower wall. Oh, how he wished it were real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello Readers! In this Chapter you'll get a bit of Pansy's side of the story.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.

(Saturday November 2nd)

There were a few new stores added at Hogsmeade. One of them sold beautiful dresses for all occasions with accessories, shoes, purses. Anything a witch would want to have a nice night out or for a fun party or a ball. In the back of a store, behind a curtain, there was a lingerie section which had become very popular with the girls in their seventh and eighth years

Blaise Zabini was walking by when he saw a flash of red hair. Blaise figured it was Ginny. Thinking that maybe the Head Girl was there, Blaise went into say hello. He walked in and saw Ginny Weasley standing in front of a mirror with three different dresses. A blue halter style skater dress, a red bodycon dress that fell just above the knee, and a yellow wrap dress. The redhead had a funny expression. The dresses were lovely, but they were a bit plain. Harry was taking her on a date next weekend. He had gotten special permission from Professor McGonagall to take her off the grounds, so Ginny was thrilled.

"I suggest a nice green…emerald would be prettiest. It's a sin to have red hair and not wear green," Blaise smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes. The raven-haired wizard and the redhead had become more comfortable around each other since Blaise was always at the Heads Dorms whenever Ginny visited Hermione.

"You _would_ suggest green," Ginny teased. "But I am too proud a Gryffindor to wear green." Blaise jokingly pretended to look offended, placing his hand to his heart and sighing.

"So, is tweedle-dee here?" Blaise asked, looking around for a head of soft chestnut curls. Ginny knew he meant Hermione.

"If Hermione is tweedle-dee, then that makes me tweedle-dumb," Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, you're very clever, aren't you?" Blaise teased, as her poked Ginny's nose with his finger.

"No, she's not here," Ginny said swatting his hand away. "Busy with something or other."

"Shopping alone then?" Blaise inquired. "What's the occasion?"

"Date night with Harry," Ginny replied, putting the three dresses back and looking at some different ones.

"Ah, yes. Draco's first love," Blaise laughed at Ginny's shocked expression.

"Really?" Ginny half whispered, taken aback. Then thought for a moment about how Draco used to chase Harry around, taunting him, vying for his attention before agreeing, "Yeah, I can see that."

"So green is definitely out?" Blaise said, watching the self-spinning rack before picking out a dress Ginny couldn't see.

"Well," Ginny said, walking over to Blaise with a curious look. "What did you have in mind?" Ginny's eyes widened as Blaise showed her an emerald green strapless dress that fanned out over the hips. Over the dress was a dark green lace cover that wrapped around the arms falling to the middle of the forearms. It was beautiful and quite sexy.

"I think that for just this once, I will wear green," Ginny smiled, as she grabbed the dress and began walking quickly to the dressing room. Blaise picked out some green pumps and black pumps and looked at some coats before going into the fitting room.

"Oh, Sweet Circe! You look stunning," Blaise's eyes widened as he walked into Ginny's stall.

"Are you really supposed to be in here?" Ginny asked playfully, twirling for him.

"Relax. It's just me," Blaise moved towards Ginny with the black pumps in his right hand and the green in his left, over his arm was the coat. "I guessed a seven maybe seven and a half." Blaise said holding up the pumps.

"You're brilliant," Ginny said. "But I can't afford…."

"Ah, ah, ah," Blaise said, waving his finger at her. "I'll get it."

"Now why would you do that?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow arched. Nobody gave something for nothing in return.

"Well, you see I have always wanted a little sister to spoil, but mother stopped at perfection," Blaise pointing to himself, and Ginny smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Plus," Blaise said, pausing for a moment. "I want to know your thoughts on the situation arising between the Head Girl and the Slytherin Brute."

"Goyle?" Ginny said and Blaise nodded. "Well, Hermione mentioned she was tutoring him."

"In what?" Blaise asked, turning around when Ginny twirled her finger, signaling she was about to change.

"School subjects," Ginny said in an obvious tone, and started to remove the dress. "You know Transfiguration, Arith…"

"But nothing," Blaise put the dress on a hanger. "Physical?'

"Hermione?" Ginny laughed while pulling her jeans on; knowing that Hermione was a virgin.

"Well, you must notice the heat between them." Blaise said.

"Everyone does," Ginny scoffed. "It's just rumors." No matter what, the rumor mill always churns out new rumors. Goyle and Hermione were one of many. It was puzzling why they would be seen studying together, conversing together, smiling at each other. _Merlin, had there been a bit of truth there?_ Ginny thought, her eyes widening as she looked at Blaise.

"Exactly, but you and me" Blaise said, pointed at her and then at himself "We're on the inside."

"And?" Ginny asked with a blank stare, as she pulled her jumper over her head.

"Greg confessed to me that he has a crush on her. Has Hermione said anything to you?" Blaise asked, lying about the confession bit, but wanting Ginny's help.

"No. She hasn't," Ginny admitted, pulling her hair in a ponytail. "He really said that he has a crush on her?"

"Yes, he's an honest bloke," Blaise shrugged, grabbing the coat and green pumps. When they arrived at the register, Blaise paid for everything including the dress. Ginny was a bit taken aback and suggested that she buy him lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

After some Butterbeer and a couple sandwiches, Ginny and Blaise had decided that Hermione and Greg would be good for each other. They had formed a plan to get the pair together while having a little fun of their own. They clinked Butterbeer glasses before going back to the castle.

….

The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff was tomorrow. Slytherin had already played Ravenclaw and won. Gryffindor had beaten them as well. Despite what Padma Patil thought, Ravenclaw had no talent this year. Everyone was waiting for the Gryffindor-Slytherin game, but the threat of snow might keep everyone waiting until spring. After practice and freshly showered, Greg was standing by the broom shed on the side of the pitch, trying to convince Hermione to fly.

"No, no, no," Hermione was shaking her head while moving away from the brooms. Ginny, Harry, Ron and almost everyone else had tried to convince her to learn to fly. Or rather conquer her fear of heights.

"You're tutoring me in Transfiguration, Potions, and Arithmancy. The least I can do is teach you how to fly," Greg offered, reaching for her hand.

"But, Greg, you're smart and capable of learning those subjects," Hermione said, noticing how Greg blushed when she called him smart. "I can't do this." Hermione admitted, somewhat ashamed to admit that she was incapable of flying.

"Of course, you can." Greg said confidently. Greg wanted Hermione to feel that she could do anything she set her mind to.

"What if I fall?" Hermione admitted, disappointed when Greg left to summon a broom. He straddled it and reached out his hand.

"I would never let you fall, Hermione," Greg said firmly. Reluctantly, Hermione walked towards him.

"What position do you want me in?" Hermione asked, speaking about how she should sit on the broom. However, Greg flushed for a moment, his thoughts becoming a bit dirtier. Hermione looking at him with a puzzled expression, did she say something wrong?

"In front of me, face forward and just straddle the broom," Greg replied, watching her take a deep breath. Greg had charmed the broom so that Hermione would feel like she was sitting on a pillow.

Hermione quickly pulled out a hair tie and moved her hair to one side before straddling the broom. It wouldn't help if Greg became blinded by her curly mane and crashed. Thanking Merlin, she decided to wear jeans today. Greg noticed she sat up rigidly straight. Greg slid forward reaching his right hand to grip the broom in front of her.

Greg placed a firm yet gentle hand on her stomach, pulling her back to his chest. Greg pressed his lips to the shell of Hermione's ear and whispered, "Relax. I've got you." Her vanilla perfume floated around him. She was so close. Her soft curvy figure pressed back into the hardness of his chest. Greg could kiss the sensitive skin of her neck and whisper in exactly which position he wanted her in. But he didn't instead he found he was willing himself not to get an erection. Greg felt her shiver and hoped that she felt the electricity between them. That the heat between them wasn't something concocted in his imagination.

Hermione felt a shiver run though her. With Greg's lips pressed against the sensitive skin of her ear, Hermione could feel a dampening in her knickers. No one had ever made her feel this safe on a broom. Or this aroused. Being pressed against Greg like this was so intimate. He was holding her gently yet securely.

Hermione felt a tiny flip in her stomach when Greg kicked off the ground. She squeezed her eyes closed, clutching at Greg's hand on her stomach and intertwining their fingers, their palms resting against each other. Hermione placed her right hand under Greg's arm grasping right bicep. Hermione felt the pure muscle under her soft hands. She couldn't open her eyes just yet, terrified of looking down.

Hermione's small hand held a death grip on his own hand. Her knuckles were white, and she was breathing a bit rapidly, but she hadn't screamed yet. Greg flew them around the Quidditch pitch slowly once and now was about to land. Hoping that he could convince Hermione to open her eyes if she wanted to go a second time around. Hermione felt a soft thud and felt Greg let go of the broom in front of him.

"That wasn't so bad," she admitted, opening her eyes. Greg slid back a bit and Hermione noticed the loss of his heat, letting go of his hand reluctantly.

"Bloody Hell, Granger, you've got a strong grip," Greg laughed, opening and closing his hand a few times.

"Did I hurt you?" Hermione turned, her concerned face inches from his, noses could almost bump. She noticed how soft his lips were and his on his upper lip was a tiny scar. Hermione wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Of course not," Greg smirked, and Hermione turned her head quickly, facing forward. She wanted Greg to hold her again, to feel his large, rough hand in hers once more. Hermione really wanted nothing more than to hop off the broom and run away. But she also wanted to fly again, if only for Greg to hold her tightly, once more.

"Can we go again?" Hermione asked, softly waiting for him for wrap his arms around her. "I'll try and keep my eyes open this time," she reasoned.

Greg slid forward once more, gripping the broom with his right hand. Hermione relaxed against his chest. Greg placed his hand around her waist, pulling her just a bit closer. Hermione gripped Greg's hand again as he kicked up from the ground. She willed herself to keep her eyes open but let out a little shriek. Greg pulled Hermione tighter against his chest, pressing his lips against her the shell of her ear once more.

"You're safe with me. Just enjoy it," Greg whispered. Hermione relaxed a bit more, looking around. She saw the trees of the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. It really was beautiful. She could see how people would enjoy this, at least when a Quaffle wasn't flying their way. Greg and Hermione were cheek to cheek. She felt the stubble on his jaw pressing against the soft curve of hers. Her chest rising and falling less rapidly than before. Greg could almost feel how fast her heart was beating. Hermione's hand was still securely in his. Greg went around two times then deciding that was enough for today, feet hitting the ground with a soft thud.

"You were brilliant," Greg said softly, not wanting to pull away, but knowing it would seem strange if he didn't. Hermione reluctantly let go of his hand once more. When she felt him pull away, a longing entered her body.

"It was all you, Greg," Hermione said, exhaling. "My legs feel like jello. I feel exhausted and exhilarated at the same time." Hermione gave a soft giggle.

"Flying will do that to you," Greg smiled, moving off the broom. "May I?" He asked as he extended his arms to her waist.

"Yes," Hermione said, barely of above a whisper while placing arms around his shoulders. Greg lifted her from the broom as if she weighed nothing, placing her softly on the ground. Hermione pulled her hands from his neck, slowly bringing them down his shoulders and arms. Merlin, he was so close. She could stand her tip toes and kiss him. Hermione's eyes moved to his lips.

Greg hadn't moved his hands from her waist yet. When Greg felt her hands slowly slide down his forearms, he let go, hoping to meet her small hands and hold them again. Hermione's eyes dropped to his lips and Greg was about to lean in when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. The red head running happily towards the pair with her bags in hand. "You flew!"

Unknown to the couple Ginny had watched the whole scene after Blaise had gone back to the Dungeons. Surprised Hermione flew, but also noticing the electricity between them. _Sweet Circe, Zabini had been right,_ Ginny thought. Greg and Hermione both put some space between them. Hermione felt a bit embarrassed, about to snog her study partner on the quidditch pitch but smiled as Ginny hugged her.

Greg thought about how he had almost kissed Hermione. _If it weren't for the Weasley girl_, Greg thought. Still maybe it was good that his first kiss with Hermione wasn't in front of an audience. He noticed a few different students gaping at them from the stands and round the pitch.

"Good for you, Goyle," Ginny punched his arm playfully and pointed at Hermione. "I couldn't get this one on a broom if I begged and I have." Ginny teased Hermione while winking at Greg

"Well you expected me to fly all by myself," Hermione blushed, slightly embarrassed.

Hermione watched as Ginny began talking to Greg about the game tomorrow. Hermione was happy they were becoming friendly. It helped with house unity. Hermione listened as Greg and Ginny discussed that Hufflepuff might have a chance this year. Hermione had also figured that Harry and Ron wouldn't take too kindly to her friendship with Greg. _Was that what this was?_ Hermione asked herself. _Friendship?_ Merlin, Hermione had been thinking naughty thoughts about Greg for a while now. Either way, Ginny could help them understand that Greg's a good guy.

"Well," Ginny sighed. "Mind if I steal her away?" Ginny asked, sliding her arm into Hemiones. Goyle shook his head, walking off.

"Bye," Hermione said with a little smile.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Greg smiled, walking back to the broom shed.

Once Greg was out of earshot, Ginny began to press her friend for details.

"So, you and Goyle? You never said," Ginny questioned softly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I did, Gin. I told you I'm tutoring him," Hermione declared honestly. Ginny had noticed the looks Hermione and Greg gave each other in the hall and in classes. Hermione had mentioned tutoring Greg, but now Ginny could see, without a doubt, that a romance was blossoming.

"That didn't look like tutoring," Ginny teased. "Merlin when he lifted you off the broom, I thought for sure you two would run off and start shagging."

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted, eyes widening as Ginny giggled. Hermione gave her friend an innocent look, but it was true. Hermione couldn't deny it anymore, especially not after today. Hermione wanted Greg physically, but the questions remained: Did she just want a shag or more? Did Greg even want her? If Greg did, did only just want her physically?

"So Zabini and I were thinking about throwing a party," Ginny mentioned casually. "For house unity, of course."

"Is that so?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Hermione had mentioned the idea of a Halloween dance to McGonagall. Understandably, there were not enough galleons in the school's budget this year. When Blaise overheard Hermione's idea, well, he never needed an excuse to throw a party. Obviously, he shared the idea with Ginny at some point. It was past Halloween, but Blaise and Ginny wouldn't let that stop them.

"Yes," Ginny continued, "Between a select group of students. Some from Gryffindor, a few from Slytherin, one or two from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Does Draco know?" Hermione asked, happy at how close Blaise and Ginny have become. It was great for House Unity, but also for Harry and Ron. Harry had been good, but Ron still needed a bit of help getting over some grudges about Draco.

"Of course," Ginny said. "However, Blaise and I are trying to think of a good venue since Draco and, I'm assuming, you would be opposed to the Heads Common."

"Yes. I'm very much opposed." Hermione admitted. It was not that she hated parties, but Ginny's parties tended to get a little crazy. With all the fire whiskeys in their system, people get handsy and she didn't want strangers shagging in her bed. Or worse one of her friends. Hermione shuddered at the very thought.

"Anyways. Anyone you'd like to invite?" Ginny winked.

"This is all some scheme, isn't it?" Hermione asked plainly, walking into the Heads Common room with Ginny. "To get me and Greg together?" Hermione whispered, unsure of where Blaise and Draco were.

"Of course not. Parties are always just for fun," Ginny grinned coyly. She would not reveal anything. Ginny and Blaise had sworn each other to secrecy at the Three Broomsticks.

…

Greg was walked into his bedroom with a smile on his face. The smile faded when Greg noticed Pansy sitting on his bed.

"I don't know where Draco is," Greg admitted, stepping aside to show Pansy the way out. "Frankly, it doesn't matter anymore."

"No," Pansy said, standing and reaching for Greg. "I want you."

Greg looked at her with a puzzled expression. Clearly this wasn't about Draco and it was rare that Pansy came to him without inquiring about Draco. Although, it seemed that Pansy had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

"You know what I mean," Pansy said, eyes filled with desire. Pansy tugged on his large hand, trying to pull him towards her.

_Merlin give me strength_, Greg thought as he followed her into the classroom, he didn't want to get roped into a physical relationship with Pansy. Greg was becoming happier spending time with Hermione, happier than he had been in a while. There was potential there (for Merlin's sake, he had almost kissed her!) and he didn't want to fuck it up by sleeping with Pansy. Millie never minded, but Greg was positive that Hermione would disapprove. Besides Greg wanted something serious with Hermione, not just a casual fling. Millie was a bit of a commitment-phobe. Greg thought he'd try to let Pansy down easy. Pansy had been looking like she was ready to collapse these past two months.

Pansy hopped up on the desk, crooking her finger at Greg. Trying not to think about Draco. From a young age, Pansy Parkinson believed she would marry Draco Malfoy. Half of that belief was instilled in her by her mother; the other half was because Draco was so attractive. Pansy wanted him, so she followed him around. Demanding his attention by insulting and tormenting those Draco hated. She was always ready pleased him with her hands or mouth and allowed him to fuck her anytime he wanted. Then Draco began retreating and no one knew why. When Pansy realized Daphne was trying to get information about Draco by sleeping with those closest to him, Pansy tried that too. Sometimes Crabbe was loose lipped when Pansy would go down on him. Theo would drop tiny hints about Draco's location. However, Greg never said anything.

The first time Pansy slept with Greg; she was taken aback. He was so sweet and gentle. Crabbe would squeeze her tits till bruises formed while spanking her. Theo had once called her by that skank, Lavender Brown's name. Draco had become more distracted and would barely look her in the eye. Greg would caress her softly and hold her as if he was worried, she would break. Eager to please her, instead of the other way around. Pansy helped Greg learn how his fingers, his mouth and his long, thick cock could bring her pleasure, leave her begging and reach places, Draco never did. Simply because Draco was quick, uncaring. Crabbe would only take her from behind like an animal. Greg would use any position she asked for.

When the truth came out after Lucius death that Draco was gay, Pansy was heartbroken. Her whole life she believed in a lie. Now coming back to Hogwarts, having to see Draco every day with Blaise, it was at times unbearable. Pansy craved intimacy, she wanted to feel wanted. Greg had made Pansy feel wanted. She knew that he preferred that cow, Millicent. Greg had seemed so sad until recently. Could Greg make her happy? Pansy didn't need a relationship right now, just a brief escape from loneliness. Pansy began to unbutton her shirt and spread her legs, slowly revealing lacy green bra and knickers.

"No. Pansy," Greg said, averting his eyes. Trying to remind himself: he could deal with his arousal on his own.

Pansy wasn't stupid. She could smell that vanilla perfume. She'd seen them in the library and in class. Students had been gossiping about the mismatched pair. Greg wanted the Head Girl. Pansy couldn't help it as tears started to fall.

_Oh, fuck_, Greg thought. He didn't want to make her to cry. Greg understood that Pansy was a pureblood princess raised to be a pureblood wife, like his mother. Pansy always expected she would marry Draco. Greg didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Pansy had been shuffling around depressed, unaware that there were still a lot of guys asking about her. Not only in Slytherin, either.

"You know, Pansy," Greg started, not wanting to get to close to her. He didn't want Pansy to misinterpret his actions. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Pansy kept crying.

"Just the other day, Neville Longbottom asked me about you. Anthony Goldstein, …Errr," Greg was trying to think of more names when he saw Pansy look up.

"Really?" Pansy asked disbelievingly, brow furrowed.

"Yes," Greg nodded. "But maybe you should forget about Draco first and focus on yourself for a little while."

Pansy began wiping her eyes and hopped off the desk. She couldn't believe she lost it in front of Greg, but he was being really nice about it. Pansy gave Greg a quick and somewhat awkward hug. Greg had always been good to her.

"The mud…" Pansy stammered, stopping herself. Unfortunately, old habits die hard. "Granger wants you," Pansy said, wanting to help him. Pansy started walking towards the door. Greg smiled a little. _Has it been so obvious, yet I'm was missing it?_ He thought

"Really?" Greg asked, following her out of his room. Pansy turned and gave Greg a funny look.

"Haven't you noticed," Pansy said, furrowing her brow. "at your little study dates the way she looks at you?" Pansy laughed at Greg's stunned expression. "It's like she's in heat."

Greg took a step back thinking, _So it's not all in my head_. Pansy noticed his shocked expression and felt bad for Greg. He had no confidence when it came to girls. _Because of you and Greengrass,_ a mean, accusatory little voice in Pansy's head screamed.

"Greg, you're a really good guy," Pansy began, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're very sweet and you're very attractive. Granger will be lucky to have you." Pansy began to walk towards the common room after seeing Greg smile. Her ego a bit bruised, but Greg was right. It was time to get over Draco.

"Thanks, Pansy," Greg waved at her, walking back into his room.

Greg smiled to himself. _Hermione wants me_, he thought. _Merlin knows I want her. But, how do I? _Greg had begun thinking of ways to bring up his feelings to Hermione when Theo walked into Greg's room.

"Hey, Blaise wants us to meet him in his room," Theo said, and Greg followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello lovely readers! Here is chapter 5. I hope to have chapter six up soon. A lot happens in this chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all and I'm very pissed about it 😉

"Alright, we're here. What's this all about?" Theo said to Blaise, taking a seat next to the fireplace. Greg chose to take a seat at the desk which was on the opposite side of the small room. The two friends weren't exactly on friendly terms. Theo was angry that Greg wasn't helping him earn points with Hermione. Greg was angry with Theo for more reasons than he could count. Blaise could feel the tension in the room and chose to ignore it.

"I'm currently planning a little soiree," Blaise said with a mischievous smile, clasping his hands together.

"A soiree or a party?" Theo asked, grabbing an apple off the coffee table and biting into it.

"Oh alright. We'll use primitive terms," Blaise smirked at Theo. "Ginny and I want to throw an exclusive party. Only a certain number from each house. Anyone you'd like to invite?"

"The Weasel's sister?" Theo asked, disbelievingly. "Will Granger be going?" Although Hermione was pretty much ignoring Theo, he still wanted to try to get in her pants. Greg narrowed his eyes at Theo. Greg was feeling a bit more confident after talking to Pansy.

"Quit beating a dead horse, Theo," Blaise snapped, and Greg couldn't help but chuckle.

"I tried to join your stupid sessions," Theo admitted to Greg, throwing the half-eaten apple into the fire. "She said no." Theo didn't understand why Greg wasn't helping him. They'd been good friends for such a long time. _It's not like Greg's got the brains to keep up with Granger,_ Theo thought, angrily.

"I would lay off, Theo," Greg said roughly. "Hermione's getting really annoyed with you."

"What do they say?" Theo asked, smugly. "There's a thin line between annoyance and love?"

"It's between love and hate," Draco said walking in and hearing the tail end of the conversation. "I'd listen to Greg, if I were you, Theo. If you mess with a lioness, you get the claws."

"Sod off, all of you!" Theo said, heading for the door. Before Theo left, he flipped them all the bird.

"He's such a little twat when he doesn't get his way," Draco said, shaking his head. "What's going on?"

"Blaise and Ginny are throwing a soiree," Greg informed Draco.

"Soiree? You mean a party?" Draco asked with an eyebrow arched. Blaise huffed in annoyance and Greg chortled. It was never boring being the third wheel to Blaise and Draco, that's for sure.

Blaise began informing his boyfriend of the party he was throwing with Ginny. Greg asked Blaise to make sure Pansy got an invite. Meanwhile, Theo headed up to the Heads Dormitory. Theo was ready to get his shot with Hermione. He had tried to be patient, but enough was enough.

…

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the head dorms working on her potions essay when she heard a knock at the portrait door. Figuring it was Ginny or that Blaise had forgotten the password (again), Hermione rose to answer, filled with surprise at seeing Theo leaning against the frame.

"Hello, love," Theo said, in a casual tone. "Draco around?" Theo knew full well everyone, including Draco, was still in Blaise's room planning that idiotic party. Theo was ready to get his chance with Hermione uninterrupted by anyone.

"No, I'm not sure where he's gone," Hermione said, as Theo pushed past her, making himself at home on the armchair. _Please, do come in_, Hermione thought, curling her lip while closing the portrait door. Hermione had noticed that Theo's arrogance rivaled Draco's when the blonde was at his worst. Hermione put her hand in the pocket of her sweater, feeling for her wand, just in case.

"Do you mind if I wait?" Theo asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "It's kind of important."

"Sure," Hermione said, sitting down on the couch and picking up her essay. Hermione did not feel like playing hostess right now.

"Apples," Theo laughed, pointing at the bowl on the coffee table. "You can definitely tell Draco lives here."

"Hum," Hermione mumbled nodding while looking at her textbook. Theo kept trying to get her attention by tousling his hair and stretching, wanting her to check out his physique. Theo may not be a Quidditch player, but he looked after himself. Hermione wasn't biting though.

"You know, I have always admired you, Hermione," Theo said, purring the Head Girls name. "You're so brave, beautiful, and smart."

"Thank you," Hermione stated plainly as she continued to jot down some notes. Hermione had gone against her better judgement by not kicking Theo's annoying arse out of the Heads Dormitory the second he stepped inside. Of course, Theo was not discouraged.

"You know, I'd love a cup of tea," Theo said, smiling when Hermione looked up at him.

"Well the kitchens are open," Hermione smiled, before returning to her book. "I'm sure the elves wouldn't mind…"

"Well, you know, Draco mentioned that you have a kitchenette here," Theo argues. "If it's not too much trouble…"

Hermione huffed and went up to the little bookcase by the fireplace. She pulled out a blue book that read "Kitchen" on the binding and the kitchenette appeared. A fridge, an oven, a sink, and a coffee machine. It was nothing fancy, but it was good for a quick snack. Hermione started the kettle and she felt Theo come up behind her. Greg said Hermione would not open her legs over some flowery words. _Well, fine then._ Theo thought. _If Hermione wants the boyfriend experience, I'll oblige._

"Sometimes I'm ashamed of myself," Theo began, coming up behind her. "I'm such a skirt chaser. Truth is I'm just afraid of getting hurt. Sometimes I think I just haven't found the right girl." Theo grabbed Hermione's waist and shoulder spinning her to face him.

Before Theo could finish by saying, "But I think you are the right girl," Hermione had hit him with a stinging jinx and sent him flying across the room. It wasn't Theo that bothered her. Hermione figured Theo was going to try something. She knew Theo wanted to mark her as another notch in his belt.

It was the way he had grabbed her shoulder and waist to spin her towards him. For a split second, Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange instead of Theo trying to kiss her. It brought back those horrible memories of the suffering she endured at Malfoy Manner. Only when the boy was writhing on the ground in pain from the stinging jinx and hex, did Hermione see Theo and not Bellatrix. Hermione levitated him out of the Common Room and sent Ginny a message immediately.

…..

Draco, Blaise, and Greg were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner when Theo, at least they thought it was Theo walked by. Theo had large, red boils all over his face, most of which were leaking pus, his lips were swelled to the size of sausages, and his hands were so small they looked as if they belonged to an elf.

"Oi, Nott, what happened to you?" Harper yelled, from the behind the Head Boy and a bunch of students started laughing.

"Nun oth yer bushnush," Theo muttered, his speech stuttered and tongue hanging out as he walked past them to the hospital wing.

"It's like I said," Draco began, chuckling a bit. "If you mess with the lioness, you get the claws."

"Are you saying Hermione did that?" Greg asked. A million thoughts began racing through his mind. The main thought was: What did Theo do that Hermione had to defend herself by hexing him so badly?

"Oh definitely," Draco said, shaking his head. "Theo must have pushed the wrong button."

"You don't think he tried to force himself on her?" Greg asked running up the stairs to the Head Dormitories. Knocking a few students out of the way and leaving behind Draco and Blaise

"Greg come back," Blaise shouted, but it was no use. Greg was out of earshot.

"What is all that about?" Draco looked confused, holding Blaise's hand in his.

"They're friends," Blaise shrugged, lacing his fingers through Draco's. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchens we'll get some food to bring up."

"Damn, Granger knows some nasty hexes," Draco sighed, shook his head. "Remind me to never seriously piss her off."

Blaise smiled as he greeted the house elves, seeking out Flopsie who was good friends with Hermione. Flopsie wore a colorfully knitted hat to prove it. Blaise explained that Hermione wouldn't be able to come to dinner and Flopsie ran to prepare Hermione's favorites. Since most of the house elves were now paid employees, the elves now happily wore Hermione's hand knitted multi-colored socks, hats, or shirts.

"Flopsie bring up for Miss. Herminny," the little elf said in her squeaky voice. "Tell Miss Herminny nots to worry. Flopsie makes Misses favorites. Miss Herminny good to Flopsie."

Blaise and Draco walked slowly back to the Heads Dorms.

…

Greg knocked on the Heads Dorms. Greg's mind had gone a little wild with worry when he thought Hermione was in danger. From the looks of Theo, Hermione defended herself incredibly well, but what if something terrible happened to her? _If Theo hurt Hermione in anyway, _Greg thought. Greg knew that Theo was a horn dog, but he wasn't a rapist.

"Oh, hey Goyle," Ginny opened the portrait door and let Greg inside. Greg saw Hermione curled up on the sofa, unharmed.

"Hey," Hermione said, perking up when she saw Greg. Her eyes widened, however, when Greg kneeled in front of her, touching her face gently. "What are you doing?" Hermione inquired, brow furrowing. It was as if Greg was inspecting Hermione for any signs of damage.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked nervously. "I saw Theo. He didn't hurt you did, he? That wanker." Greg's voice sounded soft and tender despite the anger bubbling inside of him. His hands, although, roughened from Quidditch moved softly over her cheek and neck. Hermione's hair was pulled back and Greg noticed the tiny horizontal scar across her neck. _How did that get there?_ Greg thought.

Ginny took in the sight and smiled, sharing a warm look with Hermione. _He really does care for her, _Ginny thought. Ginny couldn't help but check out Greg's arse when he leaned closer to Hermione. Ginny bit her lip and turned away. _Sweet Merlin_, Ginny thought. _He's got the kind of arse you want to dig your fingernails into while he's thrusting into you._ Date night with Harry couldn't come soon enough for Ginny!

"No," Hermione smiled softly, touched that Greg cared so much. With Greg's face so close to her once again, she noticed another tiny scar on his left eyebrow. _Merlin, he has so many_, Hermione thought. "I was just telling Ginny. Theo just showed up saying he was waiting for Draco. Then he asked for a cup of tea and I put the kettle on. He came up behind me and I hexed him," Hermione explained.

"But nothing else?" Greg asked, holding Hermione's wrists gently, looking for bruises. "If he tried anything…" Greg dropped his head down, this routine of inspecting for bruises was too familiar. Greg had to do this with his mother all the time when his father was still alive. Greg's mum would always stop him from charging at his father.

"No, that's all," Hermione said, she felt Greg pull away, not physically, but emotionally. Hermione decided to leave out that Theo had spun her around and tried to kiss her. Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny smiled at her, shrugging. The portrait swung open and Draco and Blaise entered. Greg stood up slowly and sat in the armchair opposite Hermione. Hermione felt his absence like a pain inside her.

"Man, Granger," Draco started, putting his thumbs up. "You have got to teach me that hex!"

"Don't do it," Blaise cautioned. "He'll only use it on the prefects." A bit surprised at how close Hermione and Greg were before Greg sat down, Blaise looked at Ginny. The redhead wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well, then I will never teach him," Hermione laughed. "Besides, his temper is worse than any hex on the planet."

"That is the absolute truth," Greg said, laughing and shuddering at the same time.

"Fuck off!" Draco yelled. "I'm not that bad." Everyone cracked up at this. Draco was literally proving how bad his temper was.

"Hello, my sweet sister," Blaise said between fits of laughter, tugging gently on Ginny's ponytail and Ginny flicked Blaise's nose. The last thing Ginny wanted was another brother, but she didn't mind Blaise so much. Draco sat next to Hermione asking her to tell him and Blaise what happened. When Hermione finished, Draco found the situation kind of odd.

"You hexed him for just coming up behind you?" Draco asked, confused.

"He invaded her personal space bubble," Ginny said, smacking the Head Boy in the back of the head. "Plus, he's a gigolo." Ginny knew about Theo trying to kiss Hermione and thought it was smart that Hermione left the detail out. Besides, a woman never needed a reason to defend herself against a douchey guy. Plus, Greg would have charged after Theo. Hell, even Ginny wanted to hit him with a Bat Boogey Hex.

"Watch it, She-Weasel," Draco shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't call her that," Hermione and Blaise yelled in unison. Hermione gave Blaise a proud smile for defending Ginny.

"Relax, Draco." Greg said, rolling his eyes. "How is YOU head boy? So temperamental!"

"Gigolo," Hermione giggled, and Ginny shot Hermione a look that said: Don't you dare tell them!

When Ginny called Theo a "gigolo," a little voice in Hermione's head began laughing _Yes, he conquered you too, didn't he? _Ginny had told Hermione the morning after it happened. Ginny was in fifth year at the time, Hermione in sixth. Dean wasn't satisfying Ginny, Harry hadn't taken interest yet, and the rest is history. The only detail Hermione could remember Ginny saying was, "Merlin, Hermione, the length of his cock tests your gag reflex worse than runny eggs on the morning of a hangover!"

Flopsie and several other elves apparated into the room with a loud crack and the group jumped. Each elf was carrying a large tray of different foods and wearing colorful hats and socks. One elf had some meat pies, another had roast chicken, another carried a mountain of mashed potatoes, another roast carrots and broccoli. One final tray was filled with deserts, including Sugar Quills (Hermione's favorite). One elf carried two pitchers of pumpkin juice. Another carried a pot of coffee and a pot of tea.

"For Miss Herminny," Flopsie said, as all the elves placed the food on the coffee table and desk.

"I ordered dinner for all of us," Blaise explained. "I figured we would miss it."

"Thank you, Blaise. That was very sweet of you," Hermione smiled at Blaise. "Thank you Flopsie. This is an absolute feast. Special thanks for the Sugar Quills!"

"No trouble, Miss Herminny, Flopsie said smiling. The little elf snapped her fingers transforming the coffee-table into a round dining table. The sofa and arms chairs transformed to chairs while the group was still sitting "Flopsie hopes Miss feels better. Whens all the Master's and Misses all stand togethers the commons room returns normal." With that, the elves left with a loud crack.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled to Ginny.

"No problem," Ginny said, grabbing a plate and sliding closer to Hermione. "Wanker," Ginny whispered, and Hermione giggled.

The group tucked into their food and began talking about their day. Ginny and Blaise regaled the group with Ginny's dress shopping. Blaise made fun of the bright yellow dress and Ginny tried poorly to defend her choice. Hermione smiled at Greg as she talked about their flying lesson. Greg teased Hermione about the crushed bones in his hand. Ginny teased Draco about his crush on her boyfriend, Harry. Hermione was shocked to find out Draco had a crush on Harry. Hermione smiled at everyone eating their dessert. _It's like we're a group of old friends,_ Hermione thought to herself happily. _As opposed to former enemies._ The atmosphere was so easy and fun. The room was filled with laughter.

Hermione couldn't help glancing at Greg, every now and then, a small blush appearing. It was sweet how much Greg had worried about her, but troubling that he was ready to beat Theo up. Of course, if Harry and Ron were here, they would have hexed Theo. Well, Harry would have. Ron probably would have beaten him up as well.

_Merlin, Greg looks sexier when he has five o'clock shadow,_ she thought. Hermione could help but remember how Greg examined her. The delicate touch of his rough fingers, the feel of his sweet, spearmint breath on her face, the way his voice sounded so soft, but sexy in her ear, much like at the flying lesson. _Would his voice sound like that while we were snogging or…...?_ Greg eyes caught hers and she looked away quickly. Hermione could feel a blush on her cheeks and she shook away the naughty thoughts.

Hermione's eyes fell on Blaise and saw that Blaise was staring at her, giving her a knowing smile. Hermione blushed a bit. Had she been staring at Greg for too long? Was her attraction so easily spotted?

Or was Blaise thinking that she was dumb for sneaking glances at Greg because he's with Pansy? But if Greg was dating Pansy, why did he rush up here? Were they just friends with benefits? Or was Greg still in love with Millicent which made him a lost cause?

"You okay?" Ginny said, noticing Hermione retreating a bit. Ginny reached for Hermione's hand under the table.

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking at her watch which read 8:30. "I'm just tired. I'll see you all tomorrow," Hermione stood and began climbing the stairs up to her room.

"Bye," Greg said, softly. Greg was worried, hoping that Hermione was telling the truth, that Theo had really had just snuck up behind her. By the looks of it, Theo would never try to make a move on Hermione again. However, Greg would still make sure of that Theo knew Hermione was off limits.

Despite his worries, Greg was happy because he felt and noticed Hermione looking at him with her eyes filled with desire before she looked away, almost guiltily it seemed. Pansy was right, she did want him. At least, physically. Now that Greg realized it for himself, what should he do? He'd never seriously dated anyone. Draco's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Greg, I know you're not technically a prefect, but." Draco began. "But I don't think Hermione should patrol with me tonight. I'm not about to ask one of those tosser prefects!"

"So patient, so caring with the younger students," Blaise laughed as Draco playfully wacked his boyfriends' shoulder.

"I'm patient and caring with those that matter to me," Draco corrected, capturing Blaise's lips for a meaningful kiss.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," Ginny teased the couple before informing Greg. "I could patrol with Malfoy, but I'll stay with Hermione tonight. I highly doubt she'll want to be alone."

Blaise began shooing the two boys towards the door.

Greg and Draco walked towards the portrait. Greg would have slept on the sofa the whole night, if Hermione had asked him to. Greg hoped that Hermione still felt safe with him. If Theo ever tried anything like that again, Greg would knock his teeth out in a heartbeat.

…..

Hermione came out of her bathroom dressed in her comfiest pajamas while Ginny went in to take a shower. Hermione began letting her mind wander over the day. Apart from Theo, the day had been incredible. The amazing dinner with friends, the flying lesson. Merlin, Hermione was in trouble though. Greg had caught Hermione staring at him while she was thinking about the two of them together! She had to sort out her feelings for Greg and find a way to deal with her attraction/arousal.

Hermione liked Greg. He was sweet, kind, and always respectful. The brunette could have conversations with him and study with him without fear he was just using her to copy from. Greg always came up with his own work once he learned the material. Aside from the tutoring though, Hermione felt wonderful when she was around Greg. He'd made her feel happy and secure, like the way he looked over her today. Hermione had the distinct feeling that Greg would never let anyone harm her, just like when they flew. Hermione trusted that Greg would never let her fall. Hermione was used to protecting and taking care of not only herself, but of Ron and Harry as well. Ron and Harry had said it themselves; they would not have made it through the war without her. For once, it felt nice to have Greg protect and take care of her.

None of this mattered though if Greg was with Pansy. Hermione was not a boyfriend stealer and did not want anymore drama this year! Hermione came to a decision. She was going to stop being a coward and ask Blaise about the situation with Pansy and Millicent.

Ginny came out and dressed in the pajamas Hermione had lent her. Ginny noticed Hermione wore the same face when translating Ancient Runes.

"Deep in thought, are we?" Ginny teased, climbing into the bed. Hermione blushed.

You can tell me anything, you know," Ginny said, seriously "If you like Greg, but you're worried or.."

"I'm just afraid that you'll think I'm crazy or stupid or both," Hermione said, softly. Hermione began explaining what she had heard Blaise and Draco discussing the night Hermione had agreed to tutor Greg. Hermione, then, began telling Ginny how conflicted she felt by having these sexy thoughts about Greg, but not knowing whether he was single or not.

"Have you ever thought about just straight up asking Greg?" Ginny asked. "It might be easier."

"I'm afraid of being rejected," Hermione stated. "And then having to sit next to him two to three times a week."

"I understand completely," Ginny reassured her friend. "But you have to take a chance sometime."

"I know Blaise knows everything," Hermione said.

"Yes, and Blaise can tell you everything!" Hermione and Ginny heard Blaise's muffled voice through the locked door.

"Hey!" Hermione said, as Ginny laughed, and Blaise opened the door. "You were spying."

"I'm in Slytherin," Blaise said as he hopped on the bed. "You shouldn't be surprised."

"You always know just when to show up," Ginny teased, referring to shopping earlier today. "Don't you?"

"Without me, sweetheart," Blaise said, smugly. "You would look like a redhaired banana."

"Can we get back to my problem now?" Hermione laughed. "Not that I don't love this witty banter."

Ginny and Hermione waited anxiously for Blaise to begin.

"It all started with Draco and me. In sixth year, we had to keep our whole relationship a secret. If Lucius found out, I don't even want to think about what would have transpired," Blaise shook his head and cleared his throat. "Draco had his reputation as the "Slytherin Sex King" to uphold. Draco was less interested in having sex with women, but he kept sleeping with Pansy, Daphne, and a few others, just so nothing seemed suspicious.

"Apparently, Draco's relationships were frequent enough," Blaise continued. "And when Draco was with me, Vince and Greg were covering for us. They gave false information or no information to the girls who were seeking Draco. Mainly Pansy, Daphne, I think your friend Lavender Brown, and possibly Astoria and Parvarti."

Hermione sat listening to Blaise's story, not exactly liking where this was going, but felt incredibly sad for Blaise and even worse for Draco. Hermione couldn't even imagine how terrible it must have been for Draco and Blaise, living in fear every day that they might be found out. Hermione knew Lucius was a sick man. No son should fear his father in such a manner. No one should be forced to hide who they are or who they love.

Hermione and Ginny could only imagine how painful it must have been for Blaise to know that the man he loved was having sex with other people. Hermione couldn't imagine how Draco must have forcing himself to have sex with girls just to stay safe. It was all so very wrong.

"Anyways these girls began to think of different ways to get Vince and Greg to talk. One of the ways that became popular was to trade sexual favors," Blaise said, looking to gauge the girl's reaction. Hermione looked disgusted. Ginny looked surprised and eager to know more.

"Have they no respect for themselves?" Hermione inquired; nose wrinkled.

"So, Greg and Vince…they were using them as prostitutes and the payment was secrets?" Ginny asked, eyes wide, voice full of shock and intrigue.

"Not exactly," Blaise said, wanting to make sure Hermione understood. "Vince could be very loose-lipped, but it was false information. Vince made those poor girls earn it, especially Pansy. I still feel bad for her." Blaise shuddered a bit. "Pansy was an innocent girl caught in the middle."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, not understanding.

"Don't you remember?" Hermione asked Ginny. "The Yule Ball invitation? Pansy had turned Vince down in the Great Hall in front of everyone!"

"That's right!" Ginny began. "I remember she had said, "I would go with you, but bulldogs aren't allowed to go to the ball."

"That was cruel," Hermione admitted sadly. "Even for Pansy."

"Apart from that," Blaise explained. "Pansy wanted to be the next Lady Malfoy. She was basically groomed for it from birth by her mother. Besides that, she was and still is in love with Draco. At the time, she would've done anything to understand why Draco had turned away from her."

"That's difficult," Ginny said. The red head could understand Pansy's situation. There were several times when Ginny was heartbroken because Harry wouldn't give her the time of day. Ginny became sort of desperate to make Harry jealous to notice her (and it worked).

On the other hand, Hermione suddenly felt a surge of sympathy for the girl that used to torment her. Pansy was always mean and vile to her, but Hermione could understand, after pining for Ron for so long, what it was like for someone you think you love to ignore you.

"Daphne wanted to be with Draco, as well." Blaise confessed. "To Daphne, Draco was a real catch. Mr. Greengrass has a serious gambling addiction, squandered away most of the Greengrass fortune. If Daphne could land Draco as a husband, all her money troubles would disappear.

"Anyways, once Daphne and Pansy realized that they were being given false information, they tried their charms on Greg," Blaise said. "It didn't work. Greg never gave any information. I think Greg still has a strong disgust for Daphne. Daphne made Greg think she wanted him, but Greg realized that she was using him to get to Draco. Believe me, that stung because Daphne was the first girl to show interest in him."

"That's so sad," Hermione said. She was disgusted by the all this new information, unsure how to proceed. Uncertain whether she wanted to get involved with someone who had a background of basically prostitution. "So, Are Greg and Pansy together now?"

"No," Blaise answered, happy that Hermione is still curious after all. "Greg and Pansy aren't together. Greg isn't interested. Pansy may have feelings for Greg, but ultimately just wants to use him to get over Draco."

"And Millicent?" Hermione asked. Hermione couldn't explain it, but the fact that Pansy and Greg weren't together made left her feeling relieved.

"Well, I know Greg loved her," Blaise said. "They weren't exclusive at the time because Millie wouldn't agree to be Greg's girlfriend. He had asked her so many times. If Millie was still alive, they would be together now, I'm sure of it." Blaise looked down sadly.

"Merlin," Ginny sighed, stunned. "What is it with Slytherin House?"

"Gryffindors have their secrets and issues too," Hermione concluded. "I'm sure of it. Although, this is by far the weirdest situation I've ever heard of."

Ginny nodded in agreement as Blaise began studying Hermione's different reactions.

"Listen, Hermione," Blaise began, putting his hand in hers. "I understand if this changes how you feel about Greg. And if it doesn't, well, that's wonderful." Blaise paused. He didn't want to sound mean when he spoke this next part. Blaise was very protective of his friends.

"I just…please…whatever you do," Blaise stammered a bit, trying to pick his words carefully. He did not want to sound harsh, "Please don't hurt my friend. I told you Pansy was caught in the middle. Well, so was Greg."

"Just put in a different position," Ginny nodded, looking at Hermione with a serious expression.

"Exactly," Blaise agreed, smiling at the red head he'd adopted as a sister.

"This has been the most intense day I've experienced in a long time," Hermione exhaled. Hermione took in Blaise's story. It was without a doubt the strangest story she'd heard in a while. Part of her didn't want to believe it was true. "First the flying lesson, then Theo, now this."

"I want all the details of the flying lesson," Blaise said, giving Hermione a look of intense curiosity.

"Tomorrow, Blaise," Hermione yawned. "It's too late for me."

Blaise shrugged and walked out of the room a bit disappointed, just in time to see his boyfriend return. Ginny used her want to turn of the lights as the two girls climbed under the covers. Hermione was without a doubt ready for bed. Ginny was still in the mood to talk but would ask just one final question.

"Well, what do you feel now?" Ginny asked the head girl. It took a minute for the older girl to respond. Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"I still want him," Hermione whispered to her friend.

"I knew it," Ginny smiled, turning onto her, facing away from Hermione. "And I'm very happy about to hear it."

"Good night, Gin," Hermione smiled in the air. The things Hermione had learned tonight were crazy, insane, and unbelievable. But it didn't put an end to the fire within Hermione's heart, the want she felt for Greg. If Hermione had trusted Greg, not to let her fall off the broom, the how could she not trust him with her heart?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello readers! Yes, this is a short chapter, but explains the relationship between Greg and Millie from Gregs point of view.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the goddess who owns Harry Potter…. not me.

Greg returned to his room after patrolling with Draco. Sometimes Greg wished he was a prefect, but in the end was thankful he didn't make the cut. It was a bit maddening to patrol the halls, catching idiotic students doing dumb things, and having to get glares from Filch. Poor Mrs. Norris had finally kicked the bucket but Filch had gotten a replacement. Mr. Norris was just as bad as the Mrs had been.

It felt good to know that Hermione was checking him out all this time, but it brought up a lot of feelings as well. Greg had never dated anyone. He had tried to become serious with Millie, but she refused. Greg couldn't help but remember that time. Greg pulled a letter Millie had written him before she died from his bedside table and began thinking back to the previous year.

Greg's flashback:

The Slytherin common room was alive with loud lights and music. It looked more like a Christmas-themed night club than a common room. Even the Carrows couldn't stop the Christmas cheer, at least not in the favored Slytherin House. Headmaster Snape seemed to stop caring about Slytherin, so the house had gotten away with anything and everything.

Greg walked through the loud, blaring makeshift dancefloor towards the couches. A couple of girls had been following Greg and Vince around. Greg paid them no mind, he was only looking for one girl, Millicent Bullstrode. He saw Millie sitting on the couch in a bright long sleeved red dress which showed off her ample bust, complimented her skin tone and dark hair. To Greg, she looked beautiful.

"Aren't you supposed to be fending off Greengrass?" Millie asked, when Greg approached her. Draco had thrown this huge Christmas party, but was not attending. No one could find him or Blaise. "She's getting closer, you know, to figuring it out."

"Can we speak in private?" Greg asked, as Millie rolled her eyes and knocked back another shot of firewhiskey.

"You know Crabbe and Theo aren't as quiet as you," Millie laughed, following Greg into the boy's dormitory and sitting on Greg's bed. "They lie, but you should have seen the bruises Vince gave Pansy this past weekend. Just for Draco's location."

Greg's jaw hardened and he shook his head. _Fucking Vince,_ Greg thought. Greg knew Vince had always hated Pansy. In fourth year, Vince had worked up the courage to ask Pansy to the Yule Ball, Pansy rejected him in the cruelest way possible. When Vince asked, Pansy told him she would think about it, only to reject him publicly later. Pansy made cracks about how Vince was of a lesser, canine-like intelligence. Draco had gotten a big kick out of it, but now Vince had a reason to take his hatred out on Pansy.

"That's why she's not hounding you right now," Millie explained. "Doesn't want anyone to see, especially you. Knows you'd kick Vince's arse. I don't think she'd tell Lucius if she knew, do you?"

"I don't want to talk about Daphne or Pansy right now," Greg said, a bit sternly. "I sure as fuck don't want to talk about Vince. I'll deal with him later."

Millie gave Greg a blank stare, before looking away. _Here it comes,_ she thought.

"I want to talk about us," Greg said. "Be my girlfriend. To hell with the rest of them." Greg could hear Millie's annoyed sigh. "I want you," Greg sat down next to Millie. "Just you."

Millie didn't react and she wouldn't look at him. There were a few tears brimming in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. Millie wished the Dungeons weren't a basement so she could look out the window and distract herself. Millie wanted somewhere to focus her attention, anywhere but Greg.

"It's getting crazy out there, but it's our fathers war. Not ours," Greg tried to explain. "And sometimes I just…I dream of running away. Grab my mother and just go somewhere." Greg sighed. "But when I think about running away, I can't picture a future without you in it."

"Sometimes I really wish I didn't," Millie began, voice shaking. "Come find you that night. I told you I just need a friend. Just fuck me when I ask you to and forget the rest." Millie went to stand, but Greg grabbed her hand.

"You're just scared, Millie," said Greg. "Of what? I don't know, but I wish you'd tell me."

Greg released her hand and Millie walked away. Greg felt empty and Millicent was exhausted.

….

Over the Christmas Holiday, Greg had written Millie three letters. None of which she responded to. Greg had taken his mother and moved out of Goyle Manor. They had taken shelter with Blaise and his mother. Greg had refused to take the Dark Mark no matter what his father had threatened to do. Voldemort had claimed that because Goyle Senior could not keep his household in order to control his son and wife to become followers. Voldemort felt he did not need weakness and disappointment in his ranks and killed Goyle Senior. The villain had made an example out of Goyle's father.

When the holiday was over, some students did not return. Millie was one of them. After two months without Millie, Greg wrote her one final letter. It was long and heartfelt, begging Millie to confide in him, to let him love her and take care of her. Greg asked Millie to meet him anywhere. Greg was staring out the window of a third floor classroom, waiting when he'd heard a soft, feminine voice, "What do I have to do to get a letter like this?"

Greg turned to see Daphne holding up the letter he had written to Millie. The only time Greg couldn't hate Daphne was when she went down on him or when they had sex. Any other time, Greg couldn't stand the sight of her. He wasn't cruel to Daphne, just preferred not to be in the presence of the uptight blonde girl. Since they hadn't been physical in a long time, there was no reason to be around each other.

"Where did you get that?" Greg asked, brokenheartedly. Greg took the note from Daphne's hand and walked back to the window. It was clearly opened.

"It appeared on your bed. Don't know how," Daphne smiled at Greg's frown. "Just be happy I found it and not Pansy. Pansy would have scratched your girlfriends' eyes out…if Bullstrode were still here. I think Pansy wants you all to herself." Daphne walked towards Greg.

"Let me guess," Daphne whispered, in Greg's ear. "Pansy hardly ever asks about Draco when she comes to you, does she?"

"Do you know where Millie is?" Greg asked, in a very no-nonsense tone. Greg wanted to ask how Daphne had gotten into the boys' dormitories but didn't really care.

"But you've stopped fucking Pansy, haven't you?" Daphne said, eyebrow arched. "Does it not work anymore?" The blonde girl pointed to Greg's crotch.

"I don't want to make someone think I care about them," Greg said, in an ice-cold tone. "when I don't."

"You can't forgive me, can you?" Daphne said, solemnly. "It wasn't personal. If Draco had just…never mind…" Daphne paused, swallowing hard. By this time, Daphne had figured it out. The blonde noticed that when Draco disappeared so did Blaise. Unlike Pansy, Daphne could put two and two together. Or maybe, unlike Pansy, Daphne just wasn't in denial.

Greg had walked off to the Great Hall for lunch when his owl had delivered a letter from Millicent.

**Dear Greg, **

**I've been such a coward. I couldn't bring myself to read any of your letters. I would say I was sorry to hear about your dad, but I know you are relieved. You were right when you said that this isn't our war, it's our fathers. We all just want it to be over with, but its too late for me. **

**Before Christmas I took the Dark Mark to protect my father. That's why I couldn't align myself with you. If I were a so-called disappointment like you, they would have killed him. I couldn't let that happen. You've always been stronger than me. **

**It's so unfortunate that being in Slytherin automatically gives you daddy issues. We're all just the product of a fucked-up ideology that's led to inbreeding and hatred. You-Know-Who is not going to win. Potter's getting closer to defeating him. **

**I know I'm not going to survive this war. If my father doesn't kill me, then You-Know-Who will. I'm already terrible at being a follower. **

**If things were different, if we lived in a different time, a different place, or whatever, I would have run away with you. I love you. I have for a while now, but I knew I couldn't commit to you. Not without putting you in danger. **

**If I do survive and if you'll still have me, I'll find you. **

**Love, **

**Millie.**

Present:

Greg folded the letter and put it back in his desk. The letter was beginning to rip in places, from being read so many times. There were places where the letters had blurred from tears. Millie was right: You Know Who lost, and Potter won. She was right about something else too. Millie was killed by her father. After Voldemort had made his "Harry Potter is dead" speech, and Potter had jumped out of Hagrid's arms proving he was still alive, Millie had tried to run and Bullstrode had killed her. It was all so ironic to Greg.

Greg had the summer to cope with losing both Vince and Millie. He had gone through a terrible depression, until Hermione had approached him, until Hermione agreed to tutor him. They'd become close now.

It's not that Greg had forgotten Millie; Millie would always be his first love. It's that now Greg was falling in love with Hermione. He knew Hermione wanted him physically. Greg just hoped that Hermione was falling in love him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hello Lovely Readers!

I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. College started up again the last week of august and it's been a whirlwind. From now on, I hope to update weekly!

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything….I own nothing

….

Greg heard the cheers of the crowd as he flew around the Quidditch pitch. The quaffle came flying towards him and he knocked it into space. It almost hit the Ravenclaw chaser in the head on its way out of the pitch. This wasn't a game. It was a blood bath. Ravenclaw had no talent this year and they were putting up a weak fight.

Throughout the game, Greg's eye kept searching through the cloud for a head of windblown chestnut curls belonging to the Head Girl. Greg saw Blaise in the stands cheering with a much-battered looking Theo. Madame Pompfrey had assured Theo that the marks covering his face, which looked something akin to acne scars would disappear within two to three days. However, neither Ginny nor Hermione were anywhere to be seen. It was rare for Ginny to miss a Quidditch match. Hermione? Well, it was understandable. Ginny always cheered and looked for weak spots. She could really play professionally.

Now that Theo was out of the picture and Greg knew that Hermione wanted him, Greg decided that it was time to try to woo Hermione. Greg wanted something serious with Hermione, not just a fling. He was hoping that Hermione wanted something serious as well. Greg was at a loss of how to begin his seduction. The Slytherin Beater knew he had never been good with words. Maybe it was better to show rather than tell with some romantic gestures. Maybe he could write her a love letter, but Greg wasn't exactly in love yet, more near love.

Greg wished he didn't have detention this week. There wouldn't be a lot of time to spend with Hermione outside of the few classes they shared. He'd have to cancel their tutoring sessions for this week. Unless, he could think of something else. There was Blaise and Ginny's party. He could ask her to go with him. Although Blaise and Ginny hadn't set a date yet. He could ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him. A Hogsmeade date felt so juvenile though.

Greg realized his mind was drifting when a bludger almost flew into his head. He quickly raised his beaters bat and hit it, sending it flying out of the pitch. Not long after, Draco had caught the snitch to many cheers. Most students were just happy the unfair game was over. Greg landed in the middle of the pitch and headed towards the locker room. With the game over, his mind focused completely on wooing his Gryffindor Princess. _Girls like flowers_, Greg thought. _Right?_

Draco was complaining about Cho Chang. Only Draco would be annoyed at such an easy victory. Greg began to pull his jersey off, absent mindedly looking over his shoulder to see Harper sneaking a sixth year Slytherin girl into the locker room. The pair headed towards the showers to celebrate. _Wanker_, Greg thought. Still, Greg knew he wouldn't mind it if Hermione was here celebrating Slytherin's easiest victory over Ravenclaw with him. If Greg closed his eyes, he could picture Hermione on her knees in front of him. Smiling sweetly up at him as her small hand stroked his cock. Her pink tongue reaching out to lick the tip. Greg quickly put a towel around his waist to hide his growing erection, heading towards the shower stall.

…..

Hermione awoke to the sound of distant cheering. Looking at her muggle alarm clock, Hermione saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. Merlin, she had never slept this late. Of course, after yesterday, Hermione needed it. Hermione looked at the left side of the bed, noticing it was empty. Hermione was certain that Ginny had gone to the match without her until she heard some clanking. Looking to the door, the brunette saw her friend walk in levitating a tray of sandwiches and pastries as well as some pumpkin juice and a pot of tea.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Ginny said, in a happy voice.

"You missed the match?" Hermione asked in complete disbelief. Missing Quidditch matches was not like Ginny at all.

"Sad, but true," Ginny admitted, looking down and ashamed. "I woke up about an hour ago and thought, "fuck it." Besides, it's not like you to sleep so late. I was worried."

"That's very sweet, but I'm fine," Hermione smiled. "Yesterday was just so..." The brunette found herself at a loss for words.

"We learned some interesting things, but most of all," Ginny nodded, trying not to laugh. "I want to see what Theo looks like."

"Oh, I can't even imagine," Hermione said, covering her eyes. "I hit him with a stinging jinx and a terrible hex at the same time. I hope Madame Pompfrey was able to do something."

"Well, at least he knows, for certain that you are not interested." Ginny said, picking up a ham and cheese sandwich and biting into it. "And not to mess with you."

"What is it with him?" Hermione asked as she began buttering a croissant. "He acted like he was doing me a favor by gracing me with his presence. He just pushed past me to walk in and put his feet up before I'd even…"

"He's used to girls just throwing themselves at him. I can understand why…he's gifted." Ginny explained, giggling. "He's very cocky!" Ginny said, blushing and Hermione giggled a bit at the pun.

"Besides you had no interest in him," Ginny continued. "which was not a first but made you a challenge. Sometimes I feel like girls give into him easily just to…you know… ride his broom."

"Well, gifted or not, I'm sure there's not enough penicillin left in the world," Hermione snorted. "His penis is probably dirtier than a hot dog that's fallen into a sewage tank."

Ginny snorted pumpkin juice through her nose which almost made Hermione fall off the bed. The brunette grabbed her side, laughing so hard a snort sneaked out.

"Like brother, like sister!" Hermione said, out of breath from fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" Ginny said, in between fits of coughs and giggles. "I am not anything like Ron!"

"He he he he he," Blaise mock laughed. His voice a few octaves higher than normal. "What's so funny?"

"Ginny pulled a Ron," Hermione giggled. Blaise gave a curious look and Ginny smacked the brunettes arm, embarrassed. "Pumpkin juice came out of her nose."

"Eww," Blaise said, feeling the damp bedsheet. The raven-haired wizard cast a quick drying spell before hopping on the bed and grabbing a chocolate croissant.

"So, you missed an epic Quidditch match!" Blaise teased excitedly, knowing the Ravenclaw team was at a horrible disadvantage.

"Really?" Ginny said, looking disappointed.

"No," Blaise laughed. "Of course, naturally, Slytherin won! Ravenclaw was horrible though. Cho Chang couldn't manage a team if you paid her."

"Well, that's obvious," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I'm still upset that Slytherin won, though."

Blaise grabbed Hermione's pillow and playfully whacked the redhead.

"You just wait," Blaise laughed. "Slytherin will beat Gryffindor as well!"

At this, Ginny picked up a pillow in retaliation and began hitting Blaise with it. Hermione jumped out of the way as the two fell off the bed laughing.

"Alright, children," Hermione said, in a mock authoritative tone. "Watch it! You're going to spill the tea," Hermione said, ducking as Ginny through a pillow at her friend.

Hermione was about to pick up a pillow to join the fight when she heard a tapping at her window. Scuttle, Greg's grey owl, flew outside the window. Opening the window, Hermione saw Scuttle was carrying a letter with a single red rose attached. Hermione took the letter and the rose, but not before giving Scuttle some treats.

Hermione,

I hope you are alright after yesterday. I also hope you are not holding Ginny against her will. I have detention all this week so it may be hard to make time for tutoring.

Greg

P.S. put the rose in water.

Hermione grabbed a glass, pointing her wand at it she spoke, "Augamenti," the put the single red rose in the water. To Hermione, Ginny and Blaise's amazement, the single red rose became a huge, beautiful bouquet. Out of the bouquet flew two monarch butterflies, flying around Hermione before disappearing. Ginny and Blaise wiggled their eyebrows at each other as Hermione caught her breath. The roses were so large and beautiful, and the butterflies took her breath away. The only other boy to give her flowers was Viktor, but they were not as beautiful as these. There was certainly no charm on them either.

"Well, I will let you two get changed," Blaise said, grabbing one last croissant.

"Wait, Blaise," Ginny said with a mischievous smile. "Why don't you walk me back to Gryffindor tower?"

Blaise smiled at the red head as if he read her mind. Greg had stepped up his game a bit. Perhaps now it was time to throw that party.

…..

For the remainder of Sunday and early into the week, Ginny and Blaise had been very secretive. They were inseparable, whispering and planning. When Draco and Hermione returned from patrol on Wednesday night, they found the pair in the Heads common room, huddled together. Hermione had heard the tail end of Ginny's "No, I can't do Friday. Harry's taking me out." The two broke apart quickly when they saw the Heads enter the common room. Blaise hurrying over to kiss Draco's cheek before gesturing to Ginny with a wave of his hand.

"Where are you two going?" Draco asked puzzled. "We just got here."

"Oh, don't worry, Malfoy. I'll return your boyfriend soon," Ginny smiled, giving Hermione a quick hello and goodbye hug.

Blaise and Ginny gave the Heads a coy smile before leaving. Draco shook his head, leaning towards Hermione as the portrait door closed behind the mischievous pair.

"I don't know about you," Draco said to Hermione. "But I'm worried."

"Me too," Hermione smiled, before heading to her room.

Hermione had to admit the evenings were lonely without Greg. She missed their nighttime tutoring sessions. On Monday night, Hermione had gone to the Library forgetting about Greg's detention. There was a single red rose laying on their table. The note attached to the stem read, "Just in case you forgot." Hermione smiled softly, lifting the rose to her nose before sitting down to work on her homework. They were still partners in the classes they shared so she wasn't completely without him.

It was frustrating for the Head Girl because neither Greg nor Draco would tell Hermione why Greg had detention. Hermione was annoyed with their silence as well as insanely curious. Draco gave only one clue, "Anton Harper has detention too." What could have happened between the two boys? A fight? Anton Harper was vile. He often stared at her or made obscene gestures toward her, but he was never as forward as Theo.

Sometimes it worried Hermione how prone to violence Greg can be, but then she would think about how gently he had held her that day during their flying lesson, how safe and aroused she felt. Her mind would drift to that day often.

Entering her bedroom, Hermione placed her bag on her chair by the desk. Hermione had never really felt sexually frustrated before, but now, being around Greg so much, she had been awakened to so many strange sensations. Ginny's comment, "I thought you two were going to run off and start shagging" had put some ideas in Hermione's head. Sometimes when Hermione was falling asleep, she would begin to fantasize if Ginny hadn't interrupted them. These fantasies left an aching in her core that just couldn't be satisfied. Hermione began undressing, letting her mind wander.

If Ginny hadn't interrupted, they would have kissed. Hermione kept imagining what lips would feel like pressed against her own. They looked so soft. Would she be able to feel the small scar on his upper lip? Maybe if she were to dart out her tongue to taste his lips. Hermione took in a deep breath. She unhooked her white cotton bra, throwing it aside. Leaving her only in her panties. She let her hands wander over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden beneath her palms.

What if Greg were here right now? His calloused fingers pinching her nipples instead of her own soft ones. Hermione bit her lip. She began picturing Greg coming up behind her, his hands moving across her stomach instead of her own. She slid her hands into her panties past the little patch of pubic hair. Hermione laid down on the bed closing her eyes, and picturing Greg above her. His calloused fingers running over the delicate petals of her pussy, rubbing his long, finger over her clit. Kissing her or whispering softly in her ear like he did on the broom. Hermione moved her fingers lower, tracing the opening to her womanhood, before slipping a finger in. She pulled her middle finger in and out slowly as her thumb softly caressed her clit. Hermione felt her juices coating her fingers. It felt good, but it wasn't enough.

Hermione had started masturbating just a few weeks ago. She hadn't been able to work herself to a climax yet. It was frustrating, like the itch you couldn't scratch. She huffed in annoyance sitting up. She thought about re-reading one of her mum's old trashy, romance books. Hermione was angry that there was nothing in the library about sex, not even in the restricted section. How was she going to learn….? Hermione's mind wandered to the fifth floor girl's bathroom, wondering if Greg's name was written on the wall. What would it say if it were? Looking at her muggle alarm clock, it was only 7:30. Who would have written it? Blaise had mentioned Millie, Daphne, and Pansy, but were there other girls?

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she had been looking at Daphne and Pansy differently these past few days. The brunette noticed that she felt more sympathy for Pansy now. Since talking with Blaise, Hermione had noticed the way Pansy would look at Draco longingly before turning away, but the black-haired girl looked less depressed recently. Hermione noticed (with much relief) that Pansy never looked at Greg with the same longing she gave to Draco. Hermione had also noticed the way Neville would glance in Pansy's direction during meals. Neville was a sweet guy. He would treat Pansy right. After everything Pansy went through, she deserved a good man.

"Come back to the Heads Dorms," Hermione scrawled on a piece of parchment, tapping it with her wand with a spell which sent it straight into Ginny's hand. It was a little spell she had perfected over the years.

Hermione quickly changed into a knee length skirt and a t-shirt, placing her robe on over it. She waited outside the portrait. Ginny came running down the hallways Blaise jogging behind her.

"What is it?" the redhead asked out of breath. "What's wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong," Hermione said, brow furrowing. "I just…" Hermione looked at Blaise standing there, and her voice trailed off. Hermione was about to ask him to leave, but Blaise beat her to it.

"I think I'll go spend some time with my boyfriend," Blaise said, taking the hint. "Owl me later, Gin." Blaise waved over his shoulder as he walked into the Heads Common Room.

"Ginny," Hermione started, looking down at her feet. "Do you know about that wall in the fifth floor girls bathroom?"

"Um, yeah!" Ginny said with an obvious tone of voice. "You didn't?"

"No," Hermione whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, come on, then!" Ginny, practically squealed. "We've got to go now."

The spirited redhead began to drag her slower friend behind her. They entered the fifth floor bathroom and went behind the stalls to where the forgotten showers were. There across the wall was the name of almost every sexually active boy in the school.

"See there!" Ginny pointed to Cormac Mclaggen's name. "likes dirty talk, has a small "wand.""

"Well, at least you weren't attracted to him," Ginny continued as Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"There's Neville," Ginny blushed, knowing she had written that.

"Hmmm…likes to dominate, but is sweet," Hermione read, giggling. Who knew? Hermione began looking through all the names. How did she not know this was here? Hermione felt a bit stupid.

Some of them made Hermione cringe: "Ernie MacMillian- looks like he's having a seizure when he comes" or "Terry Boot- Will pull your hair so hard you'll have an inch of regrowth." Or "Theo Nott- Length of his cock will challenge your gag reflex."

Some of them seemed sweet or at least less cringeworthy: "Adrian Pucey- lots of eye contact, loves to cuddle after" or "Anthony Goldstein-foreplay goes on and on. Fucks to please," or "Marcus Flint- don't let the teeth fool you, he knows how to use his mouth."

Ginny noticed her friend glancing through the names. The redhead figured Hermione was looking for the tall, muscular Slytherin.

"Looking for Greg's name?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione turned away from the wall, a bit flustered. "I've just…I was curious," Hermione wanted to read more but felt awkward with Ginny staring at her.

"Hermione, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Ginny said looking at Hermione with a serious expression. "It's okay to be curious." Ginny grabbed Hermione's shoulders, turning her around. The girls began walking closer to the wall. "Don't worry. If there's anything written, we'll find it!" Ginny smiled confidently.

The two girls searched through the wall. Laughing and cringing at some of the things written. They read over every name, and it took a good forty-five minutes between the two of them, but they couldn't find Greg's name anywhere. Although, they did find James Potter and Sirius Black written on the wall; the writers praised their skills.

"Hmmm…like father, like son," Ginny laughed as Hermione said, "Ewwww."

"Are you disappointed?" Ginny asked, on the walk back to the Heads Dorms. "That we didn't find anything?"

Hermione paused to think for a moment. Unsure how to answer. She was ambivalent. On the one hand, she was happy she didn't see anything, unsure how she would feel or react to the new bit of information. On the other hand, she was kind of disappointed. She wanted some sort of clue as to what being intimate with Greg would be like. Was he vile like some of those boys? Or did he have the qualities of the sweet ones?

"Yes and no," Hermione answered, shrugging. "Maybe it's for the best. Maybe if I knew, I would act differently around him."

"Hermione, have you been thinking about what it would be like to…you know? With Greg?" Ginny asked, very quietly. The hallways seemed to be empty, but still, someone could be lurking in the corner. "I just ask because…of the wall."

"Yes," Hermione said, turning a violent shade of red. "Sometimes, but I've never actually seen a…. "wand." I just…I guess I'm kind of naïve. I understand the mechanics, but…" The brunette trailed off. "I've only ever read about these things in my mom's very naughty books."

"You mean you didn't even peak at the boy's "wands" while you were on the run?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No," Hermione said, the brunette's nose wrinkling. "Harry's like a brother to me. I don't want to know what his looks like. Ron was sort of the same way. We didn't get that far when we were together."

"I understand," Ginny said, nodding. They reached the Heads dorms. "I don't want to know what my brother's "wands" look like either." The redhead's nose wrinkling.

"I know you haven't been interested in sex until now," Ginny said, grabbing her best friends' hand as they stood outside the portrait. "And if you ever want to talk about this stuff. I want you to know that I'm here."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione smiled, giving her friend a hug before they parted. Ginny decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower before Mr. Norris set out on his prowl to catch students out of bed.

…..

On Friday, Professor Slughorn began lecturing about the importance of measuring ingredients. Today the class was to make a draught of Liquid Luck. Unfortunately, if they succeeded, they were not allowed to keep the draught. Many students groaned at this, wanting the chance to have a moment of success either on an exam or on a more personal venture.

There was a mix of seventh and eighth year students in the class. Greg and Hermione were standing in front of a few cauldrons filled with different potions. Draco and Blaise were standing next to Greg. Seamus and Dean were on the other side by Hermione. Neville and Lavender were off to another side. Pansy and Daphne were off on the edges of the group. Anton Harper was next to them, stealing glances at the Head Girl. Theo, standing next to the darker boy, was as far away from Hermione as possible.

_She changed her shampoo,_ Greg kept thinking while standing next to Hermione in Potions. He'd noticed it a couple of days ago. Now every time Hermione turned her head, Greg smelled lavender instead of coconut. It wasn't a bad combination with the vanilla, just different. _Maybe I could find out where she buys the coconut shampoo, _Greg thought when Hermione's hand shot up to answer a question for Professor Slughorn.

Over Hermione's head, Greg's blood began to boil noticing the way Harper's eyes were traveling up and down Hermione's body. Most students had their robes off today. The heat from the many cauldrons could not be tamed by even the most powerful cooling charm. Without the baggy, shapeless robes, Hermione's curves were on display as were most of the other girls, but Harper didn't notice them. The Head Girl's breasts, and hips had filled out since transitioning into womanhood. It excited both wizards and witches alike.

When Slughorn passed by the draught of Living Death, he dropped a large chunk of wood in it to show how quickly the draught could dissolve and kill, especially large objects. However, when the absent-minded professor dropped the wood into the draught some of the burning liquid splashed out of cauldron and would have hit the Hermione had it not been for Greg.

As the wood dropped into the draught, Greg put his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her against him and out of the line of fire. Hermione's face and body pressed against Greg's hard, muscular chest. Hermione felt a heat spread within her traveling straight down to her lower belly at the sensation of her soft body being pressed against Greg's strong, muscled torso. Hermione placed a hand on Greg's chest and the other on his bicep to steady herself, muttering a quick and flustered, "thanks," before pulling away, flushed. Greg let go of the soft, curve of her waist, felt the absence of her warmth. Unnoticed by Hermione, Greg gave the scowling Harper a look that warned, "She's mine. Back off."

And Hermione was his, she had to be. It was the only way Greg could describe what he was feeling for her. He found an incredible, innate urge within himself to protect her, to take care of her, to love her. There was an ache in his heart at the thought of being without her. Unknown to Greg and Hermione, Blaise was smirking over Draco's shoulder at the pair. He couldn't wait to tell Ginny what happened today.

"Oh, Miss Granger," Slughorn began, hands covering his forehead and mouth. "I'm so sorry. Where is my head today? Fifty Points to you, Mr. Goyle, for your bravery." Blaise clapped for his friend which started the others to clap. All except for Harper, who scoffed while crossing his arms. With that, Slughorn sent them off with a "pip, pip."

Greg and Hermione moved to their station, setting to work. The ingredients were out. Hermione began cutting up one of the roots while Greg measured out some of the liquids needed. Still quite flushed and flustered from the feel of Greg's body against hers, Hermione worked silently. Trying to calm the fire within herself. There wasn't any tension between the pair, but an awareness of what had transpired between them. Both wanted to fill the silence about the situation, but in a crowded classroom, nothing so personal could be discussed.

"How has detention been?" Hermione asked clearing her throat, absent mindedly.

"Not as bad as you might think. It's good to be friends with the Head Boy," Greg explained with a chuckle. "Draco made sure my punishment is less severe." Yesterday Greg cleaned the beakers in Slughorn's classroom, the day before that he polished the trophies in the trophy room. These really weren't bad punishments considering Harper would be scrubbing toilets for the remainder of the week. Greg looked over in Harper's direction. The dark boy looked pissed off as he worked alongside another clueless seventh year Slytherin. Luckily for Greg, Draco had no trouble believing what Harper had said about Hermione. Harper had made downright filthy comments like that before. Greg as well as Draco hoped it would never get back to Hermione.

"Well, don't make a habit of it," Hermione said, with a small smile. "It's not good to get behind in our tutoring sessions."

"Well, well, Granger," Greg teased the Head Girl as he walked behind her. Greg reached for the jar of a powdered root, his body pressing ever so gently against the Head Girl's back. "Is that another way of saying that you miss me?" Greg asked, softly. He smiled watching the blush spread across her cheeks. Greg could hear the sharp intake of breath as he pressed against her before moving back to his original spot.

"Maybe," Hermione said, with a small smile and a shrug. She grabbed a beaker of liquid, pouring it into the cauldron. Hermione tried to remain calm and cool, ignoring the way her panties dampened. She wanted to be pressed against him once more. She stole a quick glance at Greg before turning her head. _I want to be pressed against him naked._ Hermione thought, eyes beginning to darken with lust, biting her lower lip. _ And on the desk or bent over the desk, And…No! Stop! _Hermione took a deep, steadying breath. She rubbed her thighs together, but unfortunately the friction went straight to her clit making her nipples harden. Hermione hoped the hard peaks weren't visible. She turned to grab a clip from her bag and pulled her hair up and off her neck.

But Hermione's little internal sexual interlude did not go unnoticed by Greg. _Merlin, she looks so aroused,_ Greg thought. Watching the way Hermione had rubbed her thighs together, Greg wondered if what transpired between the two made Hermione's panties wet. It took every ounce of strength not to pull the pretty brunette to him and kiss her. Greg wanted to hold her against him, wanted to know exactly what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. Greg attempted to refocus his attention on something boring. He shifted his trousers.

While Hermione's back was turned, Greg felt like someone was staring at him. He turned his head to see Pansy, her eyebrows raising as she mouthed, "I told you so!" Greg nodded and smiled at his friend. Greg and Hermione's potion was finished, there was nothing to do except wait for Slughorn to come observe their work. However, Slughorn was tending to Seamus and Dean. Like always, Seamus had a way of blowing things up.

Hermione looked across the room, trying to find something to distract herself with. Her gaze fell on the Head Boy and his partner. Draco and Blaise were smiling and giggling while making the potion. Blaise kept swatting Draco's hands away from the beaker of liquid. Naturally, Draco believed he could measure it more effectively, having a steadier hand that the raven-haired wizard.

"They're so cute together," Hermione smiled, not really focusing on the couple. Hermione tried to summon Slughorn to come, check their work, and excuse them. Merlin, she just wanted to leave. Flushed and embarrassed, not wanting to look Greg in the eye. Greg glanced across the room at the sweet easiness between the two men, the way they looked at each other, so in love.

Greg used to be envious of the couple and the way they were completely devoted to each other. Greg thoughts briefly flashed to Millie, how she would never commit. He understood why but…Merlin, it was so fucked up. Greg looked at Hermione, her beautiful brown eyes meeting his before she quickly lowered them again, blushing, her tongue wetting her lips. He wondered if Hermione knew about the whole mess that was Millie, Daphne, and Pansy. If she didn't and they became involved, should he tell her about it? Would Hermione think less of him? Before he could think about it longer, Slughorn came to their table.

"Well done Mr. Goyle and Miss Granger!" Slughorn said, testing the potion. "It's a perfect batch of Liquid Luck!" Slughorn added points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin, smiling. Before Slughorn could shake Hermione's hand or Greg could offer to walk her to dinner, Hermione left.

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" Slughorn said, turning to Greg. "Mr. Goyle, do you think the Living Death incident frightened her?"

"Perhaps, sir," Greg replied, placing a hand on Slughorn's shoulder before leaving. "Perhaps." Greg walked off to the Great Hall knowing it wasn't Slughorn's doing. It was the electric charge between his tutor and himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Lovely Readers!

It's been a little over a week, but here is chapter 8. I am trying to stick to posting a chapter a week, but I like to try and make sure that everything is perfect.

Love, emerald

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. JK Rowling owns everything. 3

Chapter 8

Somewhere between the Dungeons and fifth floor, Hermione began sprinting towards Gryffindor Tower. Hermione felt completely embarrassed by her behavior and she needed to talk to Ginny about it. The Head Girl is supposed to remain calm, cool, and collected. She shouldn't be swooning and having naughty thoughts during potions lab. She was above this. Yes, Greg made her feel aroused and flushed. The strong silent Slytherin made Hermione feel things she had never felt before, but still she shouldn't get so distracted especially in front of other students. Sweet Circe, the object of her fantasies was right next to her and she was practically drooling. She was losing control and she couldn't handle it.

_This madness must stop,_ Hermione thought as she whispered the password to the Fat Lady, pushing past a few students to get to the Girls Dormitories. Hermione stopped suddenly when she heard a familiar voice say: "That's okay, Hermione. Don't say hi or anything." Hermione turned to see Harry, standing by the fireplace in black dress robes.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, dropping her bag and running into his open arms. "Oh, Holy Hera! I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's fine. How are you?" Harry smiled, pulling away from the hug to look at his best friend. Holding Hermione's chin between his thumb and index finger, Harry began his line of questioning: "Are you getting enough sleep? Eating enough? Not spending all your time in the library, are you?" Harry could tell something was a bit off. _Why was she running in here so fast?_ he thought.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione laughed, tugging Harry's hand off her face. "Honestly, you're too much! I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it," Harry said, shrugging. He gestured for her to sit on the couch while he took a seat in the armchair. Harry kept hold of Hermione's hand, noticing her ink stained fingers. _Some things never change,_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. Despite being happy with his decision not to return for his eighth year, Harry missed his Hogwarts days, especially during the long and tiring hours of auror training.

"How's training going?" Hermione asked, noticing that Harry looked tired, but happy.

"Well, you'd know if you wrote more, wouldn't you?" Harry teased, smiling before his face became serious. "It's a bit tough at times, but always exciting. Keeps me on my toes for sure," Harry sighed before adding, "I need a brain like yours, I think."

"You've got great instincts," Hermione praised, patting her friend's hand. "Everything else will come in time." There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"Why don't you go run up to Ginny?" Harry suggested after a minute or two. "I know that's why you came here."

"Oh, but I see Ginny every day," Hermione reasoned. "I haven't seen you in ages." The brunette did want to talk to Ginny, but it suddenly dawned on her to ask about her other best friend. "By the way, where's Ron? Didn't he want to see Lavender?"

"Err," Harry stuttered, rubbing his neck. Harry tried to find the right words. It wouldn't be long before everyone knew what Ron had done, or rather, who Ron had done. "I don't want to say, but…" Before Harry could go into detail about Ron's predicament, Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked through the door. All excited to see their old friend. Apparently, word had spread throughout the castle that Harry Potter had returned to the grounds.

As the boys got into a conversation, Hermione picked up her bag and snuck up the stairs to the Girl's dormitories. Hermione walked into the bedroom Ginny shared with Lavender, Parvarti, and a few other girls. Hermione saw Ginny standing in front of the mirror wearing the most beautiful green dress that the brunette had ever seen.

"Oh, Gin," Hermione gasped. "You look gorgeous! That dress. Merlin, Blaise has good taste."

"I know he does," Ginny laughed, nervously. "I should bring him with me every time I go shopping. I feel a little silly though. I don't usually dress like this." Ginny ran her hands down the sides of the lacy, green dress.

"You look stunning. There's no need to feel silly," Hermione said, sitting on Ginny's bed. "Just have an amazing time tonight."

"So, the invitations are going out tonight," Ginny said with a wide smile, raising her eyebrows. The redhead was practically shaking with excitement.

"Invitations?" Hermione asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"To the party Blaise and I are throwing. The one we've been planning all this past week!" Ginny said in an obvious tone. She rolled her eyes at her forgetful friend, before squealing. "Now I don't want to spoil anything…but oh, what the hell? It's going to be a pool party in the Room of Requirement. I hope you have a bathing suit. If not, you can transfigure one! Or I think they sell them at that dress shop in Hogsmeade." Ginny placed a hand under her chin, plotting. _Do we have time to go tomorrow? _She thought

"Oh, no. I'm not going. Gin," Hermione said, brow furrowing. The Head Girl sat on Ginny's bed. "That's what I came up…"

"Of course, you are. You have to come," Ginny said, interrupting her friend. The redhead sat down next to Hermione and began soothingly rubbing her arms. "I'll help you. We can get ready together."

"I embarrassed myself so badly today," Hermione admitted, putting her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, softly. Hermione began with the Draught of Liquid Death incident. The way it felt to be pressed against Greg, to feel her soft breasts melded against his hard chest, the way it sent tingles throughout her body. She told Ginny about the way Greg pressed against her while making the potion and the scent of his sexy, spicy cologne delightfully tickling her nose. Hermione recalled how she fantasized about being bent over the desk with Greg behind her during the middle of class! The brunette went into detail revealing her naughty thoughts to her friend.

"Holy fuck!" Ginny said, eyes wide. "That's hot!"

"Yes, but that's the problem!" Hermione began, placing her hands over her eyes. "It was in front of everyone. I was having these thoughts about Greg while he was standing right next to me. And I'm pretty sure he knew. What if other people saw?" The brunette uncovered her eyes, biting her lower lip. A habit that resurfaced whenever she was nervous.

"Why are you embarrassed? Or nervous?" Ginny asked. "It's normal to have these feelings, these thoughts. Maybe it feels like an ambush of these senses?" the redhead reasoned. "I mean, you've never felt like this before so to have it all at once can be rough, I'd imagine. But everyone fantasizes about sex in class. I do it all the time."

"My title as Head Girl, though. McGonagall chose me for a reason," Hermione thought aloud, crossing her arms. "What if I disappoint her by becoming the school slut?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ginny said loudly and seriously. She held up her hand to catch Hermione's attention. "There is no way in hell you are or would ever become the school slut. If anything, that title is taken by me or Lavender. Possibly Parkinson. Besides, if you and Greg do become intimate, it wouldn't be like that." Ginny paused for a moment, giving her friend a gentle smile. "Hermione, you saved the fucking wizarding world. I mean, yes, Harry was the one the prophecy was about, "The Boy Who Lived," but, without you, he'd be "The Boy who Died in a Ditch on Day One." You deserve to be happy and have a relationship or at the very least a fling."

"I don't think I'd want a fling," Hermione said, confidently while twirling a curl between her fingers. "But being with Greg _does_ make me happy. Do you think he'd want to be my boyfriend? Or at the very least exclusive?"

"Hermione, I love you, but you can be a little daft," Ginny chuckled at her friend. "I've seen the way Greg looks at you. Blaise has told me about the way Greg is always paying attention whenever your name comes up in conversation. I saw the look of anger on his face when Theo was flirting. How concerned he was about you that day you hexed Theo. Greg doesn't want a fling either. I'm positive." Ginny gave Hermione a hug. Hermione smiled, hugging her friend tightly. She was lucky to have Ginny in her life.

"Oh, Gin. You better get going," Hermione said, catching the time at the clock across the room. Ginny put on her heels and coat, walking down to the common room. Harry looked up to see his fiancée. Harry's face lit up upon seeing Ginny. All the students in the common room stared at the pair as they walked out of Gryffindor tower. Hermione waited a moment or two, talking to Seamus and Dean before leaving. On the walk back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione decided she would write Ron later tonight. She didn't know what was going on and it worried her.

…

When Hermione returned to the Heads Dorms, Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch, chatting softly. When they noticed Hermione come in, Blaise smiled, and Draco sighed with relief.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked, his tone a bit frantic. The blonde hated to admit to it to himself or anyone else, but he was beginning to care for the Head Girl in a very brotherly way. He had become accustomed to Hermione's presence in his life. He even began to worry about her today, how she sprinted out of the dungeons. Draco had wanted to hex Slughorn into next week for putting the Head Girl in danger. Of course, the blonde would never speak of these feelings to anyone. He was a Malfoy, after all, and Malfoys do not become attached to annoying, formerly bushy-haired and buck-toothed, know-it-all Gryffindors.

"I was in the Gryffindor Common Room," Hermione said, brow furrowing at the Head Boy's concern. Wondering if the blonde noticed how she had reacted today. She certainly hoped not.

"You certainly ran out of potions class, today," Blaise teased, noticing how Hermione looked down, her cheeks pinking slightly. Unlike Draco, Blaise noticed how heated Hermione and Greg's interactions were.

"Harry was here," Hermione said, excusing herself from further questioning. Hermione gave Draco a knowing look. The blonde blushed looking down at his hands.

"Ah Yes! Date night!" Blaise smiled. "And how did my sweet sister look?" Blaise asked, clasping his hands together.

"You have a great eye, Blaise," Hermione smiled, she found it sweet how close Blaise and Ginny had become. "She mentioned bringing you with her when she goes shopping again."

"Yes, well, I'm happy to lend my services to you. If you ever need some fashion tips," Blaise winked at Hermione. "Like for tomorrow?"

"Ah, yes," Hermione said, sighing. "The Pool Party." Hermione climbed the stairs to her room. She just wanted to forget about the Pool Party. _Why a pool party?_ Hermione thought. _It's the middle of November for Merlin's sake. _And she was Head Girl, would it be appropriate for her to walk around in a bathing suit? _I wonder if Greg's swim trunks are as revealing as the Quidditch tights,_ Hermione thought, shivering slightly, biting her lip. The conversation from the common room pulled her from her thoughts:

"Pool party?" Draco asked. "What pool party?"

"Don't worry. You'll get your invite," Blaise teased his boyfriend and Draco wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy.

"Is this why you and the She-Weas…" Draco paused, as Blaise raised a defensive eyebrow. "You and Ginny have been running around like mad?"

"Yes." Blaise said, rolling his eyes, kissing Draco's cheek before standing. "The soiree, remember?"

"Oh right," Draco said, grabbing Blaise's hand as his boyfriend lead him to the bedroom. "The party."

"Oi," Blaise huffed in annoyance while shutting the door behind them.

Hermione heard Draco say, "Not too long this time. I have to patrol soon." _Eww,_ Hermione thought, before casting a silencing charm on the bedroom across the hall. It wasn't the idea of two men having sex that bothered her. She was grossed out because she was beginning to care for and think of Draco and Blaise as if they were her brothers. It was like when Ginny would begin talking about how Harry was in the bedroom. The brunette would stick her fingers in her ear and begin childishly screaming, "La-la-la-la-la."

As with every Friday night before patrol, Hermione began pulling out her books to organize for the weekend. Hermione realized she had two potions textbooks. One of them was hers and the other belonged to Greg. His name was written in his messy handwriting on the opening page. _I must have taken Greg's as well,_ the brunette thought. _Maybe I should return it tonight._ Hermione bit her lip, unsure if she should go looking for Greg after today. _But what if he needs it?_ She rationalized. Hermione began pacing back and forth. _Well, I must patrol soon, I could return it then._ The thought of walking down to the Dungeons sent a shiver up her back, both because of seeing Greg and because it was still Slytherin House after all.

….

Greg walked back from his last night of detention. He had cleaned the cauldrons in the Potions Lab. The whole time he kept replaying the day in his mind. It seemed so surreal. He kept focusing on the way Hermione speedily walked out of the potion's lab. Why would she run from the lab, from him? Had he done something wrong? She didn't seem to be uncomfortable when she was pressed against him. Or when they were talking. She looked a bit flushed, like that day in the library when he thought she was sick. Greg was at a loss about the whole situation and he figured it would be best to get a woman's opinion. When Greg got to the dungeons, he went straight to Pansy's door. He knew the dark-haired girl would know what to do.

"Oh, hey," Pansy said. She was a bit surprised at seeing Greg at her door, usually she was the one seeking out Greg.

"Can I come in?" Greg asked. "I need some advice."

"About Granger?" Pansy asked, knowingly with a smirk. Pansy saw how Hermione had bolted out of the Potion's Lab. It only confirmed what Pansy had already suspected, that Hermione had never been with anyone before.

"Am I _that_ obvious?" Greg sighed, sitting down in the desk chair while Pansy went to sit on the couch by the fire that was no longer roaring. Pansy had been looking through a couple of witches' magazines. This month's issue of Witch Weekly featured two familiar as well as identical faces, Fred and George Weasley. Apparently after opening another joke shop as well as a sex shop, they had become the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world.

"So, what's wrong?" Pansy asked, eyeing the pictures of the twins, trying to decide which one was cuter. Part of her was curious as to if they were truly identical once the trousers came off. This was the longest Pansy had gone without sex since she became sexually active and it was frustrating.

"Why did Hermione leave so abruptly today?" Greg asked, brow furrowed. He slouched back in the chair. Hermione wasn't like any of the girls Greg had ever known or been with.

"It's kind of obvious," Pansy said, sarcastically with a slight chuckle at Greg's puzzled expression. Pansy took a deep breath, not wanting make Greg feel stupid. Like most men, he just wasn't good at reading a woman's body language.

"The Gryffindor Princess is a virgin," Pansy said, turning her attention to a different magazine, one featuring different hairstyles for the modern witch. "You make her nervous. She obviously wants you but doesn't know exactly how to…react to you or rather how to make you hers."

Greg was quite surprised, eyes widening a bit. There had been a rumor about Hermione and almost every person at Hogwarts and although Hermione never showed interest in anyone other than the Weasel, he thought that there had to be some truth to at least one of them. He had always wondered if the rumor about the Golden Trio in the Room of Requirement was true. Well, now he knew that it wasn't.

"Yeah, so being pressed against you today," Pansy spoke when Greg didn't say anything for a while. "She was clearly aroused, but I think a bit frightened."

"I scared her?" Greg asked, nervously. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"In a good way. If that makes sense," Pansy said, watching Greg's funny expressions change. "She's probably never felt this way."

Pansy was going to say something more comforting to Greg when a blue piece of parchment magically appeared in her hand. She looked up to see there a piece of parchment in Greg's hand as well. It was an invitation and it read:

**You're Invited!**

**Pool Party. Room of Requirement. Saturday Night 8pm. **

**Wear a bathing suit. Invite only. No guests.**

**XOXO **

**-Blaise & Ginny**

"Well, I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow night," Greg said. _First night without detention will be interesting,_ he thought. The invitation was pretty. Blue with tropical flowers around the edges.

"I'm not going," Pansy said, throwing her invite into the fire. Turning her attention back to the hairstyle magazine.

"Wait, Why?" Greg asked, he had specifically told Blaise to invite her. It would get her out, take her mind off everything. Maybe Pansy could find someone new.

"It's too hard," Pansy looked down at the magazines. "Zabini tries to be nice to me, but…" Pansy took a deep breath. "I'm just beginning to get over Draco. If I go tomorrow night…"

"Pansy, you have to go," Greg looked down at his invitation. "It will be a great time. There'll be a lot of people there."

"If Blaise had been a girl, I feel like I could handle this better," Pansy started, keeping her eyes down. "You know Blaise and I used to be close friends. We'd giggle about guys together and everything," Pansy paused, exhaling shakily. "Why didn't Draco just tell me that he was gay? He kept sleeping with me, using me. For the longest time, I thought there was something wrong with me. That I wasn't pretty enough or good enough for him."

"Oh, hey. Come on now," Greg reached for her, wrapping the petite girl in a big hug. The dark-haired girl buried her face in his chest crying. Greg rested the cheek on top of her head. Greg was a bit wary of telling Pansy she was pretty, afraid she might take it the wrong way. Try and sleep with him again. "It's going to be okay. You don't have to go tomorrow."

"I just…I feel like I start to get over him," Pansy hiccupped. "And then something happens, and it gets thrown in my face again. Then I feel betrayed because Blaise was in love with and sleeping with Draco the whole time. Lying straight to my face."

"It's just going to take a little time," Greg said softly. "That's all. Everybody did the best they could. Draco was afraid, you know."

Pansy understood why Draco kept his silence. The man who she always assumed would be her father-in-law always made a shiver of fear and disgust run up her spine. Pansy liked to think that if Draco had admitted his sexuality to her, she would have been kind and understanding. She wanted to assume that she wouldn't have been vindictive, writing to her mother or Narcissa, and ratting Draco out. Pansy felt like a completely different person now, unable to say for certain whether the cruel girl she used to be would have kept the secret.

Listening to Greg's steady heartbeat, Pansy began to think about how different Greg's life would be if Draco had just been honest with everyone. She and Daphne wouldn't have whored themselves out. Would he still have fallen in love with Bullstrode? Pansy wondered if she still would have slept with Greg. _No_, Pansy thought. She probably would have been mean to him in the same way she was mean to Vince. Would Greg and Granger have still found their way to one another?

"I know you like Granger, but do you still have feelings for Millicent?" Pansy asked, biting her lip. "If Millie was still here, would you….?" Greg understood what she was asking, but there was no use in imagining what his future would be like if Millie was still alive.

"I think about Millie a lot," Greg admitted, after a moment. "I really did love her, but what I feel for Hermione is so much stronger. It's like… I feel like I'm being pulled to her, like…"

"Like she was meant for you," Pansy smiled softly, pulling away from Greg. Pansy wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "I don't know if I ever felt like Draco was meant for me. I think my feelings were more like he was something I was just supposed to have. That's not love, is it?"

"I don't think so," Greg said, shaking his head. He felt Pansy bury her face in his chest once again as continued to cry.

….

Despite the push for house unity, Hermione still felt like she was in unwelcome territory on the walk down to the Dungeons. Draco and Hermione had separated somewhere on the third floor, the staircase shifting unpredictably carrying Draco away. Hermione noticed that it was colder down here or maybe she was just nervous. Hermione came to the outside of the portrait hole and saw Theo Nott and Astoria Greengrass lingering by the portrait. When Theo saw Hermione walking towards him, he walked as quickly as possible into the Slytherin common room. Hermione noticed Astoria looking at her curiously. Astoria had just recently come out as a lesbian. The youngest Greengrass had had a crush on the Gryffindor Golden Girl for a very long time. Hermione just smiled back at her. It was best to be friendly when not in your own territory.

"Hi Astoria," Hermione said, smiling politely. "Is Greg here?"

"I don't know, but I can check," Astoria said, whispering the password that opened the portrait. Looking at Hermione with a puzzled expression, Astoria said, "Come on then. Not afraid of the snake pit, are we?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said, a bit too defensively. She shook her head walking as Astoria smirked. It was cute to see the Golden Girl flustered.

"Here, follow me," Astoria said, grabbing the Hermione's hand.

Hermione wished Astoria didn't insist on holding her hand like a child, but she became more concerned when she noticed everyone was staring at her. She was used to staring at, being one of Harry's best friends as well as a so called "war heroine," but the way Anton Harper looked at her. His gaze terrified her. Harper looked at her like she was a piece of meat, waiting to be devoured. Fenrir Greyback had looked at her like that and it sent a chill through her bones. Hermione hugged Greg's book tightly to her chest with one arm. Hermione wanted to let go of Astoria's hand to finger her wand, but Astoria held hers tightly. Harper licked his lips, his gaze narrowing. _Yes,_ Hermione thought. _I most definitely should have waited in the hallway. _But Hermione summoned her Gryffindor bravery narrowing her eyes, giving a hardened glare at Harper.

Walking down the hallway, they stopped in front of a door that read " ." Astoria knocked twice, but there was no answer. Impatiently, Astoria opened the door to an empty room.

"You know, I can just come back tomorrow," Hermione said, trying to turn around.

"Nonsense," Astoria smiled, grabbing Hermione's arm and leading her into the bedroom. "He's around here somewhere. Don't worry, I'll find him. Just wait here a moment." With that Astoria turned, closing the door behind her.

Hermione began taking in the large, dark mahogany furniture. Her eyes kept returning to the large mahogany bed with a green comforter. _I should have waited in the hall,_ Hermione thought. As if her fantasies of being with Greg on a desk weren't enough, the bed was just adding fuel to the fire in her nether regions. Hermione could smell his spicy cologne. Part of her wanted to hold one of his pillows to her nose, but she stopped herself. A large fire burned in the fireplace beside a large desk with two chairs. She could tell it was magically enchanted somehow to keep the fire contained as well as burn for hours. The room was not abnormally large, but there plenty of room. She noticed the en suite bathroom.

Hermione noticed some photographs on his bedside table and went closer. There were several of a younger Greg with Draco and Crabbe looking tough with their arms folded. One of Crabbe and Greg laughing at the camera. Hermione saw one of a young Greg, maybe four or five years old, playing with whom she could only assume was a young Crabbe. Hermione felt her heart clench. She never realized that the two boys grew up together. Hermione's eyes traveled to a photograph of a very tall, thin woman with long black hair. She had on a black dress on and wore a small smile which grew a bit wider. However, the woman looked like she had a dark secret hidden behind her eyes. Hermione wondered if Greg's mother was like other purebloods, prejudiced against muggleborns. Hermione then noticed there wasn't a photograph of Millie. _Was that hidden somewhere else?_ She wondered. Hermione placed the photograph back on the table. Hermione thought about sitting on the bed but thought against it.

Hermione smoothed her hands down her Gryffindor sweater and skirt. She had chosen not to wear her robes tonight. Instead she opted to wear her Head Girl badge.

…

Greg was still hugging Pansy when Astoria opened the door. Both their heads turned towards Astoria. The younger Greengrass looked a little wide eyed at seeing the two together.

"So, this is happening again?" Astoria asked, shaking her head and clucking her tongue with disappointment.

"Nothing happened," Greg and Pansy said together. Greg quickly removed his arms from Pansy's waist.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Pansy said, wiping her eyes and teasing the younger girl.

"Ever heard of a lock?" Astoria teased right back, smiling. "Goyle, I've got a present for you." Astoria smirked at the Slytherin Brute.

"Are you going to be okay?" Greg asked Pansy before standing.

"I'm fine," Pansy said. "Go on."

Once Greg was out in the hallway, Astoria cast a quick drying spell on his sweater, getting rid of Pansy's lip gloss and mascara on his collar as well. Greg looked at her curiously.

"What's going on?" Greg asked.

"I have a present for you." Astoria said, with a wink.

"You said that already," Greg remarked as they walked past the Common Room. Greg noticed Harper was looking as though he just drank sour milk. Greg realized Astoria was leading him down the Hallway to the returning eight years boys' hallway. When they reached Greg's closed bedroom door, Astoria smiled. "Have fun," the younger girl winked again before walking away. Astoria wanted to add "if you don't want her, send her to my door," but that would spoil the surprise. Although Astoria had had the hots for the Head Girl for a few years, she'd never steal a fellow Slytherin's girl.

Greg shook his head before opening the door to his bedroom. He was taken aback at seeing Hermione's curvy figure standing by his bed, wearing her uniform complete with head girl badge. The soft vanilla and lavender fragrance filled his nose. She didn't seem to hear him come in as she was looking at his pictures. Shutting the door softly behind him. Greg went to stand behind his brunette angel.

"Hey," Greg said, smiling when she turned around with surprise.

"Oh, hi!" She said, jumping a bit. Merlin, Greg looked sexy. The strong Slytherin looked very masculine with stubble across his jawline. His v neck sweater covering his broad shoulders, the white oxford shirt underneath opened, tie removed and hanging out of his pocket. Hermione found her eyes drawn to the patch of dark brown chest hair. She noticed another scar on his collarbone. Hermione wondered if all women were entranced by the exposed patch of chest hair on men. Was it akin to a woman's cleavage for men?

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," Greg smiled, he noticed the way Hermione was checking him out and it pleased him.

"I took your book by mistake," Hermione explained, nervously, attempting to keep her thoughts clean. Greg noticed her apprehension. When Greg took the book from her hands, he noticed that her hands felt cold.

"Oh, do I have yours?" Greg asked calmly, not wanting Hermione to worry in his presence.

"No," Hermione said. "I returned to my dorm and saw I had both. I thought you might need it." The brunette smiled.

There was a silence between them as Greg walked over to his desk to set the book down.

"I can't believe you have your own room," Hermione said, with a tone of amazement. Gryffindors did not.

"Since there are so few returning eighth year students, we each have our own," Greg explained, placing the book in his bag. "Don't they have them in Gryffindor?"

"No," Hermione said. "All the returning eighth years share a bedroom and a bathroom. Of course, there are more that returned," Hermione realized just now. There was a moment of silence before Hermione turned back to the photos.

"Is this your mother?" Hermione asked, picking up the photo of the thin, dark haired woman.

"Yes," Greg said, standing beside Hermione.

"She's very beautiful," Hermione said. Hermione placed the photograph back on the table. "This one is so precious," Hermione continued, picking up the photo of four-year-old Greg with Crabbe. "You were so cute."

"Thanks," Greg said, blushing a bit. That photo was a favorite of his, but it was embarrassing for him. Greg was such a chubby little boy.

"I never knew you two grew up together," Hermione said, feeling like she should have known. Greg and Vince were always together from their first day at Hogwarts.

"Our manors are next to each other," Greg explained. "Vince's mother died in childbirth, so my mum helped Crabbe Sr. raise him."

"That's so sad. I never knew," Hermione said, putting the photo back. "That was nice of your mum. Is it getting easier…being without him?"

"I still miss him," Greg said, looking into Hermione's eyes. "But it gets easier every day, especially with the right company." Greg noticed the way Hermione looked down blushing. He hoped she knew that he meant her. Hermione felt a heat spreading within her. She tried to focus her attention on something other than the bed beside them. However, when Hermione looked up, she saw Greg's dark eyes, broad shoulders, his strong arms, and her thoughts were derailed. He was so ruggedly handsome.

"You don't have any windows," Hermione said, noticing absent mindedly. She kept trying to ignore the fire in her lower belly. The bed was still right beside them. There was a part of her that was ready to let her fantasies play out in real life and yet another part that was hesitant.

"The Dungeons are basically a basement," Greg explained. Hermione folded her arms across her stomach. Greg noticed Hermione seemed a bit stiffer than when they were at the library or in class together. Was it that unlike the library, here they were truly alone? Greg noticed Hermione's eyes kept returning to his bed, her cheeks pinking each time she glanced at it. _Pansy was right, _Greg thought. _Hermione really is a virgin._ Would he really be lucky enough to have the honor of taking Hermione's virginity? Merlin, he'd never been a girl's first before.

"Can I walk you back to the Head Dorms?" Greg asked, moving to open the door. Not wanting to get too excited fantasizing about making love to Hermione, especially not when she seemed so skittish around him. _Has she done anything before?_ He wondered. _Any sort of foreplay?_ Greg found himself wanting to know more about his tutor's past relationships.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, following Greg. She felt the strongest urge to grab his hand, to kiss him, but the bed next to them had haunted her. The exhilarating, delicious fear that if she kissed him right now, they would wind up on the bed. A few images flashed through her mind, Greg on top of her, her chestnut hair splayed out against the green comforter. She imagined him beginning to undress her when she mentally kicked herself again. _No,_ Hermione thought. _Don't think about it. Not now. _

When the pair came back out of the hallway towards the common room, every single set of eyes was watching them. Greg felt Hermione place her soft, small hand in his, noticing Harper's glare of anger at the couple. _She's mine,_ Greg thought, giving Harper a fierce look. Greg removed his hand from Hermione's to place his around her waist, taking Hermione's hand in his other hand. If there was ever any doubt as to whether the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Muscle were together, that doubt was vanquished tonight. Many wondered if the mismatched textbook was simply a cover to have a quick shag. When the two emerged from the portrait, Theo had a look of shock on his face at seeing Greg with his arm around Hermione.

"Out of the snake pit, I see," Astoria said to Hermione while winking at Greg. Hermione gave a small smile but didn't respond. Unsure of what to say in reply.

"I feel bad for hexing Theo," Hermione admitted to Greg once Theo and Astoria were out of earshot. "Now every time he sees me, he runs away. Maybe I should apologize?" Greg and Hermione were still holding on to each other. Greg noticed the way Hermione bit her lower lip and found it incredibly sexy.

"If you want to apologize, then that's nice," Greg smiled at her kindness. "But don't feel bad because he deserved it. Theo will get over it sooner or later. His ego is just a tad bruised."

Hermione pulled her hand out of Greg's as they began climbing the stairs. It seemed impractical to the brunette for them to hold onto each other, the risk of falling seemed too great. Greg felt a bit disappointed when Hermione pulled her hand away.

"Was tonight your last night of detention?" Hermione asked, softly. She wanted to hold Greg's hand once more but kept her hands at her side.

"Yes," Greg said, about to ask Hermione about the Pool party when she continued.

"That's good," Hermione said. "We have to get back to our tutoring schedule."

"It's the weekend, Hermione," Greg teased. They reached the outside of the Heads Dorms. "Can't this wait till Monday?" Hermione was about to lecture Greg on the importance of studying when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"There you are, Granger," Draco said, stepping out of the portrait. "You keep running off."

"You're the one that got on the shifting staircase," Hermione said with a laugh. "Worried about me, are you?"

"Hey, Greg," Draco said, avoiding Hermione's question.

"Hey," Greg responded, hitching his chin.

"Where exactly did you run off to?" Draco asked, looking from Greg to Hermione and back again. The blonde wondering why Greg and Hermione were together now.

"If you can believe it," Greg began. "She was given access to the Dungeons…by Astoria." Greg winked and Draco smirked in reply. The two men knew about Astoria's little crush, but it was a private joke that Hermione felt left out of.

"Felt brave enough to enter the Serpent's Den?" Draco teased Hermione, watching the way Hermione became defensive, pursing her lips.

"In case you forgot," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Bravery is a definitive trait of Gryffindors."

"I thought I heard Greg's voice," Blaise said, sticking his head out of the portrait. "Greg, did you get your invite to the pool party tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Greg smiled, pulling the invitation out of his pocket. He heard Hermione sigh beside him before walking through the portrait.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Hermione said, wanting to groan. _The blasted Pool Party_, she thought. "Goodnight, boys." Hermione waved behind her at Greg. Greg furrowed his brow at the Head Girl. Blaise quickly moved to follow Hermione. _Ginny had mentioned Hermione might be reluctant about going,_ Blaise thought.

"Women," Draco sighed, shaking his head at his friend.

"Yeah," Greg smiled, before turning to walk back to the Dungeons. _Hermione certainly is an enigma,_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovelies!

Here is chapter 9. A little later than promised. First of all, I hope you all don't feel that there is too much going on in this story with other characters (particularly in this chapter). Although Greg and Hermione are the main characters, (And I feel like the story is centered around their relationship), I really wanted this to be an ensemble piece. That's why I add the side stories with other couples.

Secondly, for those of you that like Ron, I don't mean to be Ron bashing. He's a great character. We all make mistakes sometimes.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing….J.K Rowling owns everything…and I love her for it.

Chapter 9

Blaise felt a hand on his shoulder. The raven haired wizard opened his eyes to see his boyfriend standing over him. Blaise looked to the left and saw Hermione next to him. He knew it was Hermione, but her face was hidden beneath a mass of long, messy chestnut curls. Blaise rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Should I be worried?" Draco teased, nodding his head towards a sleeping Hermione with a smile. Draco had fallen asleep waiting for Blaise to come to bed. When Draco woke up and Blaise's side of the bed empty, the blonde figured Blaise had passed out in Hermione's room.

"Sorry, love," Blaise said, stretching. "I didn't mean to spend the night here." Blaise looked at Hermione's muggle alarm clock with a groan. It was a little after 8am. Too early for a Saturday in Blaise's opinion, but Draco was an early riser.

"Is everything okay?" Draco whispered, leading Blaise out the door. The blonde pointed at Hermione, who stirred a bit in her sleep before turning on her side.

"Yes," Blaise smiled. Blaise had noticed Draco's changing attitude towards Hermione. It pleased him immensely. The Italian wizard always liked it when everyone was getting along. "She was just a bit shaken up after yesterday. You know, Slughorn." Blaise spun his index finger in a circular motion by his head. Slughorn had become a little soft in the brain this past year. Blaise's mind drifted to last night:

After Hermione had quickly said goodnight to Draco and Greg with an irritated sigh, Blaise went to find out what was bothering her. Blaise waited patiently as Hermione showered, waited until Hermione had changed and was ready to confide in him. It was nearly midnight when they finally talked. Hermione confessed how she had never really experienced desire before:

"I'd see Lavender and Parvarti giggling about boys, but when I looked at those boys, I felt nothing," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I've always put my studies first. I knew there'd be time for boys and romance later on, but it felt strange to not even like one boy. I mean I had a crush on Ron. I thought we'd wind up together, but I never felt like this about Ron," Hermione said, pausing a moment as Blaise wrapped his arm around her. "And I had a few other crushes on Remus and Professor Lockhart, but it was nothing compared to what I feel now. I didn't have fantasies of them….," She sighed into her hands not wanting to discuss how naughty her thoughts were with Blaise. "Now Greg comes along and it's like I can't turn any of this off." She added quickly.

"You must feel like you're losing control, right?" Blaise had said, soothingly as he rubbed her back. Hermione nodded in reply. "It's normal to feel this way when you have a crush on someone," Blaise reassured Hermione. Blaise smiled as he began reminiscing with Hermione about his first crush.

"It was actually Ron if you can believe it," Blaise confessed, laughing at how Hermione's jaw dropped. "I thought his freckles were cute and I felt a lot like you are feeling now. Oh Merlin, the things I wanted to do to that boy," Blaise giggled as Hermione scrunched her nose. "So, I take it you can't tell me whether Ron has freckles everywhere?" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Hermione said, eyes widening. "And I don't want to know if Ron has freckles on his...you should ask Lavender." Hermione said, giggling a little as Blaise smiled, contemplatively. Hermione lowered her eyes with a sigh. Blaise sensed their conversation might be coming to an end.

"Just so you know, you're worth a hundred Lavender and Parvarti's! Each!" Blaise said, making Hermione smile. Blaise hugged his friend, feeling honored that Hermione trusted him enough to share these revelations that she'd never told anyone. Blaise hadn't meant to fall asleep next to Hermione, but it was almost two am when they'd finished talking. Sleep had overcome both of them. Blaise was pulled back to the present as he shut Hermione's door behind them.

"Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, as Blaise nodded with a yawn.

"I need a shower first," Blaise remarked as he walked into the Head Boy's bedroom.

"What a coincidence, so do I," Draco teased, smacking his boyfriend's arse as he closed the bedroom door behind them.

….

"So, what's going on with Hermione?" Harry asked, pouring Ginny another cup of coffee_. It's too early in the morning for this,_ Ginny thought. She was sitting at the small kitchen table in Harry's flat. She was wearing one of Harry's sweatshirts, hair up in a messy bun, and looking delightfully satisfied. _Last night was just what I needed,_ she thought with a smile before biting into a piece of sausage. Ginny had woken up about a half an hour ago to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. Harry sat across from his fiancée in nothing but his boxers and an undershirt. He was very appreciative, but he also wanted to know how Hermione was. Harry was quite concerned about his friend after yesterday.

"Don't give me that look, love," Harry scolded playfully. "I know something is up. She hasn't been writing as much as she did at the start of term. Yesterday she ran into the Gryffindor common room faster than if she were on a nimbus 2001."

"Yeah, like Hermione would ever ride a broom," Ginny giggled at her fiancé, before thinking about the Hermione's steamy flying lesson with Greg.

"It's Malfoy. Isn't it?" Harry said, dropping his fork. Harry slammed his forkless hand on the table. "I knew it. That son of a bitch."

"Harry!" Ginny said, jumping up a bit surprised at Harry's temper. Harry was only this frantic when someone he loved was in danger. It came as a surprise to many people that Ginny never felt any jealousy over Harry and Hermione's closeness. Anyone could see that Harry and Hermione had bonded like siblings.

"He's probably bullying her. After all she shares a dorm with him," Harry thought, walking to the fridge to get some orange juice. "Him and Zabini. They're probably ganging up on her!"

"Harry, stop it!" Ginny said, grabbing the carton from his hands. "Malfoy is not bullying Hermione! They're friends now…kind of," the redhead shrugged. "And Blaise has been completely lovely. He really cares about Hermione as well. Hermione and I have become close friends with Blaise." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Harry asked, placing his arms around Ginny's waist. "Is someone else being mean to her?"

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head. She was unsure if she should tell her fiancé about Greg and Hermione's budding romance. Ginny let go of Harry and walked towards the sink wrestling with herself before deciding: "Alright, but if I tell you, you can't tell Ron."

"Don't worry," Harry said, crossing his arms with a huff. "Ron's got enough to deal with right now."

"I know," Ginny said lowering her eyes. "Mum is going to send him a howler for sure…but, still, you can't say anything to him. Promise me."

"I promise," Harry said, crossing his heart in the old muggle tradition. A tradition that she was familiar with once Harry taught it to her father.

"Hermione's falling in love. She's been tutoring this student," Ginny said, biting her lip. Not wanting to reveal exactly who Hermione was tutoring just yet. "And they've gotten closer since the beginning of term. I think he's falling in love with her as well."

"Really? That's all?" Harry asked, placing a hand on his heart with a sigh of relief. "This is great! Who's the lucky bloke?" Harry watched as his fiancée fidget for a moment, wiping up crumbs from the table. "Gin, who is it?" Harry asked again.

"Greg Goyle," Ginny said, watching as Harry's jaw dropped.

"Goyle?" Harry scoffed. "You're kidding me, right? Goyle?" Harry said, running to his bedroom with Ginny following close behind. "Where are my pants? I've got to talk some sense into Hermione." Harry said, looking through his drawers. "He's not good enough for her!"

"He is, though," Ginny said, placing the clothes Harry placed on the bed back in his drawers only for Harry to rip them out again. "He's so sweet and protective. He looks at Hermione like she's the only girl in the world."

"Yes, darling," Harry said slowly in a didactic tone. Harry quickly grabbed a plain t-shirt from his closet. "That's because he has one working brain cell."

"Harry, that's not nice. You're not giving Greg a chance," Ginny said, angrily. "You should have seen him that day when Nott tried to kiss Hermione. She hit Theo with a nasty hex, but merlin, Greg was ready to kick Theo's arse!" Ginny said, punching her hand.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "Nott did what?"

"Oh," Ginny said, placing her hand over her mouth. "You didn't know." Her face continued to dip until her eyes were covered by his hands. Harry sat down on the bed. "Harry, please don't go all big brother on Hermione," Ginny pleaded, gently.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean to ruin breakfast. I just worry about her is all." Harry paused for a moment. "It feels weird that you and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts and Ron and I are out here being adults." Harry sighed. He loved auror training, but he was still recovering from the war. Somedays it was too much. Being without Ginny and his friends was hard as well.

"I know," Ginny said, sitting down beside Harry. She placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Harry lay his head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny knew it was tough for Harry and Ron that they were all separated.

"Alright," Harry said. "I promise I won't tell Ron and I promise not to interrogate Hermione or Goyle, but..." Harry paused for a moment and Ginny bit her lip expecting the worst. "In exchange, Hermione has to write me more."

"Well, what about me?" Ginny teased, moving to straddle Harry. The feisty redhead wanted to get in one more shag before having to return to Hogwarts.

"I was just getting to that, love," Harry said, kissing Ginny. "McGonagall has agreed that date night can become a regular occurrence. Twice a month until you graduate," Harry said, attempting to cover his ears as Ginny placed kisses all over his face squealing with delight.

"How did you manage that?" Ginny asked, finally as Harry picked Ginny up to carry her into the shower.

"You get a lot of favors when you save the world," Harry shrugged, closing the door behind them.

….

Hermione awoke a little after 9:30am. After using the loo and brushing her teeth, she went outside her door to realize that she was alone in the Head's Dorm. The door to Draco and Blaise's room was open and the room was empty. Hermione smiled to herself. It felt good to have a little alone time. Not that she minded Draco or Blaise, but they could be a bit loud and chatty at times. These rare moments of alone time were cherished. She walked down to the bookshelf and pulled the book that read, "Kitchen." The kitchenette appeared and Hermione moved to put the kettle. Then retrieved the ingredients out to make oatmeal. Normally Hermione didn't like such a sparse breakfast, but it was welcome this morning.

Hermione was feeling better after her talk with Blaise. Somehow having Blaise tell her that the feelings she was experiencing were normal made her feel better than when Ginny had said it. Perhaps because Ginny's sexual awakening had come at such an early time for the redhead. Plus, Ginny wasn't as much of a control-freak as Hermione. The truth was Hermione loved to be in control at all times, especially of herself, and the feeling of losing control terrified her. She wondered if Greg felt the same way she did, if this chemistry between them was driving him just as crazy as it drove her.

Hermione's mind drifted to last night as she stirred the oatmeal. Hermione wondered if Greg could sense how nervous she was being alone with him. It wasn't that she was frightened of Greg. She somehow knew he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. She was more frightened of her own thoughts and their effect on her. It was like an experiment. Every time she saw Greg, new tingly feelings of lust and euphoria rushed through her body which made her stomach flip-flop and her brain foggy. The kettle began to whistle, and Hermione grabbed her teacup, placing the spell Molly had taught her to make the wooden spoon stir the oatmeal by itself.

This past week the evenings had been lonely without Greg. Last night Hermione tried to establish their tutoring sessions for next week, but Greg hadn't wanted to discuss studying on the weekends. _Just like every other student,_ Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes. Hermione wanted to solidify their schedule because she looked forward to their tutoring sessions together and it wasn't just because Greg was eye candy. It was because she truly enjoyed being his company. She realized that this past week when she noticed how empty the evenings had become without him and how she treasured all of the classes in which they were partnered. _Yes, Greg is handsome and sexy,_ Hermione thought. _But he possesses so many admirable qualities too. Smart, kind, trustworthy, a good friend._ Hermione pulled herself from her list-making when she noticed how thick the oatmeal had become. She focused her attention on tonight as she grabbed a bowl and spoon.

Although Hermione was still a bit nervous about going to the party tonight, she felt more secure. Hermione scooped the oatmeal into a bowl and turned off the stove_. How many people were going to the party tonight? _She wondered. She pulled down one of her mugs and poured the water in there. _What am I going to wear?_ Hermione thought. _I suppose I'll have to transfigure something._ Hermione set these worries aside for now with a shrug, quickly running upstairs to grab her Ancient Runes textbook. She decided to read while she ate breakfast. It never hurt to prepare for the upcoming week!

…

The Great Hall was a bit sparse come lunch time. Many students, like Draco and Blaise, had opted to eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks or one of the new restaurants in Hogsmeade. They had done a terrific job remodeling Hogsmeade. It was alive and vibrant with more options for students every weekend. Theo was trying to talk Pansy into going to the Pool Party tonight. Greg was only giving the conversation half his attention. He kept looking over at the Gryffindor table to glance at Hermione. _Merlin, she's looks so pretty today,_ Greg thought. Hermione was wearing a purple v-neck sweater which clung to her curves quite nicely while complimenting her hair and skin tone. Their eyes had met a few times and they would exchange a smile. A light blush would stain her cheeks as she looked away. When Greg wasn't smiling at the Head Girl, he kept noticing Neville Longbottom looking at Pansy beside him. The "war hero" as the papers called him was looking at Pansy with longing in his eyes. Greg heard Theo give another plea:

"Pans, you have to go," declared Theo. "If you're not there, who am I going to talk to?"

"You can talk to Greg," Pansy reasoned. The dark haired girl gestured to Greg before cutting up her roast chicken. Pansy couldn't help, but sigh at the way Greg looked at Hermione. _Granger's a lucky girl,_ Pansy thought. The dark haired girl wasn't jealous, but every girl wants to be looked at the way Greg looks at Hermione.

"I can't even talk to him now," Theo said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides he'll ditch me for Granger." Theo began snapping his fingers in front of Greg's face to bring him back to earth.

"Knock it off," Greg said, shoving Theo's hand away from his face. _Have I been staring too much? _Greg worried. Greg decided maybe it was better to focus on his lunch and his friends for a few moments.

"Like you wouldn't do the same," Pansy teased. "Anyways, Theo you'll see some little swot that you haven't slept with and ditch me. Greg will be off with Granger and then I'll have no one to talk to."

"I think you'll have someone to talk to," Greg said to Pansy, nodding towards the Gryffindor table. Pansy looked confused until Theo mouthed "Longbottom." Theo had also noticed the way Neville had been watching Pansy these past few weeks. Of course, Pansy had been too caught up in her grief over Draco to notice anyone else.

"Really?" Pansy said, eyebrows raised. She looked over to the Gryffindor table. Neville was talking to Hermione. _He has become quite handsome_, Pansy thought. _He's not chubby like he used to be._ "Maybe I'll go," she said with a smile. That was good enough for Theo.

"That's the spirit," Theo grinned. The three silently returned to their lunch. There was only the clinking of silverware around them until Theo asked: "Should I wear my speedo tonight?" Greg choked on his pumpkin juice while Pansy dropped her fork.

"No," Pansy said with a huff of annoyance. "For so many reasons." _Theo really does think he possesses a magical penis,_ Pansy thought while shaking her head.

"You know, Greg," Theo said with a smirk. "I have an extra speedo. You can show off your asset to a certain Gryffindor." Theo winked at his friend. Pansy giggled as Greg snorted.

"No. Thanks," Greg said, thankful when the owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver mail.

Everyone was pulled from their lunch as newspapers, packages, and letters fell into their hands. Greg was happy when Scuttle dropped a letter and the Daily Prophet beside him. It was from his mother. She hadn't written in a few weeks and he was worried. Opening it, Greg read:

_**Hello Darling, **_

_**I received your past few letters. You're such a good son to worry, but I am fine. You'll be happy to know that I haven't been shopping! Instead I've been spending more and more time with Vincent. It's been very lonely here and he's been a good friend. He's still heartbroken over Young Vincent's death and asks about you often. **_

_**I was thinking perhaps it's time to sell the manor. I think we need a fresh start. It's hard being surrounded by all the many bad memories in this manor. Renata Zabini offered to give us one of her manors in the English Countryside. I went to meet with our financial advisor at Gringotts. He says we can afford the property in full, but Renata refuses to take any galleons. She is such a dear friend to us. **_

_**But more importantly, a little birdy informed me that you have a lady friend. I wish I would have heard it from you in your letters. Please write me, darling. Tell me everything about her. Invite her for the Christmas Holidays, if you'd like. I just want you to be happy, honey. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum.**_

_Little Birdy,_ _my arse_ Greg thought. _I'm going to kill Blaise._ Greg found it interesting that Blaise didn't mention that his "lady friend" was the famous muggleborn, Hermione Granger, not that it would have mattered to his mother. Greg was beginning to feel proud that his mother had never been concerned with blood status. His father had always thought this a disappointing and shameful trait in her. As far as the manor was concerned, Greg wouldn't mind selling it. It was time to live in a place that wasn't riddled with terrible memories.

Greg was incredibly happy to hear that his mother was not shopping. When Greg's father was alive his mother used to buy clothes, shoes, jewelry, furniture, and accessories as a way to cope with an abusive husband. Of course, back then they had as many galleons as the Malfoys. Now they had about half that, not destitute, but not enough to sustain Mrs. Goyle's shopaholic tendencies.

However, Greg was a bit anxious to learn that his mother was getting closer to Crabbe Senior. He was a good man, better than Greg's own father, for sure, but Greg thought it too soon for his mother to become involved with someone. As far as Greg knew Crabbe Senior had never raised a hand to his son. Greg never saw any reason to believe the older man to be abusive toward anyone. Like Goyle Senior, Crabbe Senior was a deatheater but had gone into hiding after his son's death. Still none of this would stop Greg from worrying about his mother.

Greg was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a shrill scream across the room. It was Lavender, holding her copy of The Daily Prophet, staring at it with shock. The blonde girl ran out of the Great Hall, the Patil twins, Hermione, and a few other girls following her. Greg quickly grabbed his copy of the newspaper. The headline read:

**Golden Boy Caught in the Act! **

**Article written by Rita Skeeter.**

Underneath there were several photos of Ron looking angry at the camera and holding his hand up to the camera to cover his face before the article began:

**Ronald Weasley, friend of the famous Harry Potter and member of the Golden Trio, was caught in a compromising position with Miss Susan Bones in an abandoned lift this past week. Mr. Weasley, son of respected Ministry worker, Arthur Weasley, is in the Auror Training Program. Mr. Weasley and fellow trainee Miss Bones were caught "getting busy" in the broken lift when Ministry Repair Man and Janitor, Reg Cattermole caught the pair. Many may remember that Mr. Weasley and fellow Golden Trio member, Hermione Granger were linked romantically. Sources say that this was the reason the Golden Girl terminated their romantic relationship. "The youngest Weasley boy is a sex addict. He always has been," a reliable, unnamed source says. "He sticks his [redacted] in any witch that looks his way." Neither Mr. Weasley nor Miss Bones have released a statement to the press and there is much speculation as to whether he and Miss Bones will be expelled from the Auror Training Program. "Over the years, we've seen a lot of misbehavior from our trainees at different times," an unnamed Auror Trainer says. "But this takes the cake so to speak. Mr. Weasley and Miss Bones have acted carelessly. It is obvious they don't value their training." As always, The Daily Prophet will continue to update on our readers on this matter. We pride ourselves on our honest, truthful reporting.**

Greg couldn't help but wonder if the Weasel's so called "sex addiction" was the actual reason he and Hermione didn't work as a couple. _Blaise had said that Hermione felt that dating the Weasel was like dating a cousin, _Greg thought. _Or something like that._ Greg shook his head dropping the newspaper. The Daily Prophet has never been "honest" or "truthful."

"I'm going to write my mother back," Greg said, standing. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye," Pansy said softly. She was about to return to her lunch until she noticed Theo staring blankly with his mouth slightly open at the Prophet.

Theo was holding his copy of the Daily Prophet, staring at it with disbelief. _The Weasel really fucked up,_ Theo thought with a snort. _Could this be my chance?_ Theo was being incredibly honest with his friends that day after the scrimmage. Theo really did have feelings for Lavender, but he had a complicated relationship with the blonde girl. Theo had slept with most of the girls at Hogwarts, but he had always come back to Lavender. It was nearly two years ago when Lavender suggested becoming a couple, demanding commitment from her friend with benefits. Theo had declined, saying some terribly cruel things to Lavender. Lavender moved on to a few other guys before settling on Ron. She completely ignored Theo now. The blonde girl never even looked his way anymore. Theo began wrestling with himself now. He had never been completely comfortable with monogamy or commitment. Pansy recognized Theo's inner battle for it was written plainly across his face.

"You know," Pansy began with a sad smile. "The last time we had sex you called me Lavender during it." Theo was about to apologize when Pansy held up a hand to stop him.

"I think you've got to stop lying to yourself," Pansy said. "You love her. I think you always have. Hell, she's the only one with a reputation as bad as yours. Are you really happy without her? Are you really happy sleeping with a bunch of different girls rather than sleeping with the one girl that actually matters to you? Just think about." Pansy returned to her lunch, happy that she had tried to talk some sense into Theo. _Perhaps I will go to the Pool Party tonight,_ she thought with a smile.

Theo didn't remember calling Pansy by Lavender's name, but he didn't doubt that he did it. Theo's stomach turned with guilt. For the first time, he was disgusted with himself. How could he be such a dog to call Pansy Lavender? Theo rose thanking Pansy for the advice and walked slowly towards the Dungeons turning her questions over in his mind.

….

Ginny strolled into the Gryffindor Common Room in a blue track suit, carrying a little bag. Thankful she had brought a change of clothes last night. It would be embarrassing walking past everyone in the dress they saw last night. The red head wasn't completely shocked when she saw Ron sitting on the couch being comforted by Dean, Seamus, and few other boys. Obviously, her brother wanted to repair the damage done to Lavender. _At least the Prophet didn't mention Lavender's name,_ Ginny thought.

"I didn't mean to," Ron said, face in his hands. "I just…It's tough with Lavender being here and I'm there and Susan. Merlin, you've seen how she's gotten so fit." A few boys nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe** you** are my brother," Ginny said, face contorting in disgust. Ginny crossed her arms under her breasts. "You've got some nerve. Don't claim to be the victim here."

"Lay off, Ginny," Ron said, brow furrowing. "You've no idea what it's like…"

"Cheating is a choice," Ginny argued. "You chose to stick your prick in someone other than your girlfriend." A few students gathered around to watch the action between the siblings.

"And Lavender hasn't been fooling around?" Ron snapped, embarrassed and angry. _Who does Ginny think she is? _Ron thought. He knew that Lavender had been faithful, but it was difficult making their relationship work. The pair being separated by Ron's Auror Training and Lavender in Hogwarts.

"You're an idiot," Ginny snapped. "She's been completely faithful to you. Good luck finding another girl like her, especially now." Ginny had heard from Harry what had happened before getting an owl from her father. The Weasley family patriarch disappointed in his youngest son, but asked Ginny to try and be supportive. Ron stepped closer to Ginny to argue further and to blame Rita Skeeter for his rotten luck.

Meanwhile up in the girl's dormitories, Lavender sat on her bed surrounded by Hermione, Padma, and Parvarti. All the girls trying to comfort her.

"I just can't believe it," Lavender said sniffling. The blonde was on her third box of tissues. A few strewn about the floor. She was crying on Parvarti's shoulder. "How am I supposed to face everyone? I feel so embarrassed, so betrayed. How could Ron do this to me?" Lavender blew her nose loudly into the last tissue in the third box. Parvarti quickly grabbed another box, opening it for Lavender.

"It's going to be okay, Lav," Parvarti said, placing the box of tissues in front of Lavender. "This will all blow over soon." Parvarti grabbed a few tissues and wiped Lavender's eyes, trying to comfort her friend.

"Absolutely," Padma agreed with a nod. "And your name wasn't in the Prophet or anything."

"Students will forget soon enough. Before you know it, there will be another scandal to shock the school," Hermione said, brushing Lavender's hair away from her face. Hermione and Lavender had never been very close. Most of the time they are polar opposites, but they had become friends when Ron began dating Lavender again. "Besides that, Ron doesn't deserve you and you know you can do way better than Ron." Lavender smiled at the brunette before crying into another tissue.

"Yes, definitely," Parvarti said. "You've always been out of his league. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Lavender groaned into her hands.

"You know the old saying," Padma began with a giggle. "The best way to get over a man is to get under another one!"

"Not helpful right now, sis," Parvarti said, shaking her head. Padma was apologizing when they heard shouting from the common room. Hearing Ron's distinct voice, Lavender stood up, wiping her puffy eyes, quickly. The blonde marched out the door before anyone could stop her. Hermione and the others ran after her.

"What are you doing here?" Lavender shouted from the top of the stairs at Ron. Before anyone could stop her, she marched towards him and before Ron had time to apologize or try to explain Lavender had slapped him. She began hitting him over and over again. Students began gathering around to watch the pair. Some began clapping a few chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Romilda Vane shouted: "Kick him in the balls, Lav!" Seamus and Dean tried to pull the pair apart.

"Alright. That's enough!" Hermione shouted and a hush fell across the common room. All Gryffindor students knew Hermione was dangerous when she used that tone of voice. The Head Girl raised her wand, placing an invisible barrier between Ron and Lavender. "Ron, I think you should go." Hermione said.

"But Hermione…" Ron said, trying to reason. "I'm just trying to apologize." Lavender tried to attack Ron once more but was bounced back by the barrier. Hermione almost petrified Lavender but thought against it. There was no way Lavender could break through the barrier.

"Now," Hermione yelled, authoritatively pointing at the door before placing her hands on her hips. Ron knew exactly when Hermione was not to be messed with, so he lowered his head walking out. Lavender gave a cruel stare to the back of Ron's head before running back up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Ginny ran after Lavender. The redhead placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she passed her. Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs to help console Lavender once more.

….

About an hour later, Hermione was walking back to the Head Dorms, trying to decide if she should give Lavender detention for hitting Ron so many times. _Of course, Ron isn't a student anymore,_ she reasoned. _But still Lavender's behavior should not be tolerated._ By the time she had reached the portrait, Hermione had decided that Lavender's heart was broken and there was no reason to cause more misery with detention.

Draco and Blaise were cuddling on the couch when Hermione wandered into the Common Room. The couple had had a terrific morning in Hogsmeade. They had eaten breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, before heading into a few shops. There was a bag from the new shop in Hogsmeade called Wicked Scents, where Hermione had begun buying her shampoo, conditioner, perfume, and lotions. When the blonde saw Hermione, he stood, grabbing the purple bag.

"Here," Draco said, thrusting the bag into Hermione's hand before sitting back down on the couch.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, opening the bag to reveal, coconut shampoo and conditioner. "Oh, thanks, Draco." _Saves me a trip,_ Hermione thought as she sat in the armchair.

"Don't mention it," Draco said, dropping down next to his boyfriend. "The lavender scent has been driving me crazy. I can't stand flowery fragrances. Never use them again." Draco's nose had noticed the second Hermione changed her shampoo. He had been taking a couple of different allergy potions.

"Well, pardon me," Hermione scoffed, about to argue with the Head Boy that he had no right to order her to change her shampoo. "How dare you…"

"He means that in a nice way," Blaise interrupted, translating for his boyfriend. The raven haired wizard was attempting to stop the fight before it began.

"Yes, I'm being completely nice. Now go wash your hair," Draco said, as he pointed to Hermione's room. "I'm sick of glugging a vial of Aller-potion every morning."

"Did you know about Ron?" Blaise interjected quickly. Blaise could see Hermione's eyes narrowing and he wanted to stop the potential duel before it began.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I haven't been writing to them very much. I'm so upset with the Prophet. Ron is _not_ a sex addict! He just thinks with his…you know."

"No," Draco teased. "I don't know, Granger. Care to clarify?" The blonde winked at Blaise, who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him, sweetheart," Blaise said, trying not to giggle. "How is Lavender handling everything?"

"She's held up in the girl's dormitories," Hermione said. "Crying her eyes out. I feel so terrible for her. She doesn't deserve this. Ron showed up, but he left once she started hitting him."

"I would have paid to see that," Draco said, biting his lip. The blonde wanted to laugh. _The Weasel really screwed up,_ the blonde thought with a laugh.

"Stop laughing, love. That's not nice," Blaise remarked, smacking his lover on the shoulder. "She probably won't be coming to the party tonight."

"Ginny just got back," Hermione reasoned with a shrug. "She can talk to her. It might be good for Lavender to get out, but she might also need a night in."

"I know someone who's happy about this," Draco said, giving a Blaise a knowing look before adding: "Besides me. Well, I just find it funny really."

"Who?" Hermione questioned.

"Theo," Draco and Blaise said together.

"Why would Theo care?" She asked, a bit baffled.

"It's complicated," Blaise said, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Theo has always been fond of Lavender," Draco began explaining. "He's slept with a lot of girls. But he usually only sleeps with a girl once, then he loses interest."

"Plus, he doesn't like attachments," Blaise added.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Draco asked, eyebrow arched. The blonde crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"No," Blaise said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "You're telling it beautifully." Hermione could help smiling at their playful banter.

"As I was saying," Draco began once more. "Lavender was different. Theo kept her around. I thought it was because she's very talented." Draco wriggled his eyebrows at Hermione. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Now that's just mean," Blaise said, pouting. He tried to look playful about it.

"She never meant anything to me," Draco said, giving him a quick kiss to apologize. Blaise smiled, but in all honesty, it hurt his feelings. It was hard when they first started dating secretly. Blaise was completely out and proud while Draco was closeted. It was hard to make it work, to walk by Draco as if he meant nothing. The pair running around in secret like criminals. It was tough when Draco was constantly running off to sleep with some girl to keep up appearances. The fear of being found out completely controlled Draco's life and his relationships. Blaise was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Hermione gasp.

"Theo must have been the infamous Mystery Man," Hermione said, with eyes wide with an a-ha moment. Draco and Blaise looked intriguingly at Hermione, so she explained: "Well, Lavender used to sneak off to meet with someone. Sometimes she'd spend the night out of the dorms. When we inquired about who she was meeting, Lavender would never say anything, not even to Parvarti. We all just started calling him Mystery Man."

"I think they'd be good together," Draco said. Blaise and Hermione nodded their agreement. Blaise looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost two in the afternoon.

"Alright. Come on Hermione," Blaise said with a sigh. He stood, giving Draco a goodbye kiss. "We'll see you later, hun."

"What?" Hermione said, with a surprise.

"We've got to go meet Ginny," Blaise said, grabbing Hermione's hand to pull her off the armchair.

"Where are we meeting her?" Hermione asked. Hermione quickly grabbed her coat, hat, and beaded purse as Blaise reached for his jacket and scarf.

"You'll see," Blaise smiled, linking his arms in Hermione's as they walked out of the portrait.

"I'm still worried," Draco said to himself. He felt as anxious as he did earlier in the week. With Blaise and Ginny working together, this party was going to be crazy.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hello Lovely Readers!

I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I am really going to try and update bi-weekly. I write this story in between schoolwork and assignments, so sometimes it gets a back seat. A couple of notes:

-I wanted Hermione to be a real woman with real insecurities, so I put in the bit about her stomach. I also want to give the feel that she's innocent and somewhat daft about the physical side romance. There will definitely be some of Greg tutoring Hermione on the art of sex in later chapters.

-I made Hogsmeade larger and more like an outdoor mall. I figured after the war and everything the students went through McGonagall would have wanted them to have some fun.

-I'm slowly building the tension between Hermione and Greg. Sometimes when I write Greg's portions, I feel like maybe I'm making him into the perfect guy without too many faults. Let me know if you think his character is believable and not too cheesy or dreamy. I feel that Greg's warts are his abusive father and fighting with other students. However, he will NOT be abusive to Hermione. I definitely did not want to take the road that other fanfiction writers have taken before where Greg is just stupid and can't string two words together so he's definitely more complex in my story. I would love some feedback.

-And yes, Mrs. Goyle is meddling in her son's love life. Lol I wanted her to be a likeable, sweet woman so she doesn't have any prejudice against muggleborns.

Xoxo,

Emerald

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..J.K Rowling owns it all.

….

Blaise and Hermione walked quickly through Hogsmeade. The wind had picked up and there was the sharp smell that promised snowfall. Hermione wanted to stop at the book shop to get some necessities like ink and parchment, but Blaise dragged her along insisting they were late, and Ginny was waiting for them. When Blaise and Hermione arrived at the dress shop, Lavender was sitting in the window, distracted and puffy eyed, as Ginny was talking to the owner of the shop, Madame de Vestito. Blaise went to join Ginny at the counter while Hermione sat next to Lavender, holding the blonde girl's hand, attempting to make her smile. Unfortunately, the sting of scandal was much too fresh for anything other than a frown.

"Well, I don't have much in the way of bathing suits, my dear," the kind, older woman said. "It is November after all." Madame de Vestito smiled warmly at Blaise as the Madame was on good terms with Madame Zabini.

"It's supposed to snow tonight, you know," the young shop assistant said as she hung new dresses for Christmas. Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently, giving a worried glance to the clock in the corner of the shop. However, Hermione smiled inwardly. The brunette knew the idea of a pool party in November was a ridiculous one and was happy someone else agreed.

"Yes, well," Blaise began stepping forward. "These bathing suits are for over the Christmas holidays. I'm taking these ladies to my private beach in Southern Italy." Blaise gave an honest smile to Ginny who looked at him and the others with surprise. Hermione couldn't believe it. _How amazing,_ Hermione thought. The raven haired wizard did plan on inviting his new friends to his home in Sicily, but that was supposed to be a Christmas surprise. However, Blaise felt it better to spoil the surprise than to endure any more questions from Madame de Vestito.

"Oh, how lovely, my dears," the Madame said with a hint of envy. "I know I have some options in the back, if you'd all follow me."

The group followed Madame de Vestito to the back of the shop. Blaise noticed the small smile on Lavender's face. The beach seemed agreeable to the blonde girl. Blaise figured that once Greg and Hermione were officially paired off, he would begin to mend the damage between Lavender and Theo on the Sicilian beach.

"We'll have to make a pit stop in Milan because these suits won't do in Palermo," Blaise said, wrapping his arm around Lavender's shoulders as Hermione and Ginny looked through the closet of bathing suits. Lavender smiled joining Hermione and Ginny.

"Now remember," Blaise raised his index finger at Ginny. "No yellow." To which Ginny raised a different finger at Blaise as Hermione giggled.

…..

Sitting at his desk by the fire, Greg was looking over his letter to his mother one final time before heading to the owlery. Greg had written that he was happy to hear that she wasn't shopping and informing her to be careful with her friendship to Crabbe Senior. He knew his mother would roll her eyes at his warning, but Greg wouldn't feel right, if he didn't at least mention his doubts in Crabbe Senior. It had taken a while for Greg to figure out how to word that his "lady friend" was none other than Hermione Granger. Greg explained that Hermione had been tutoring him and that was all. However, he doubted his mother would believe it, but Greg didn't want to get his mother's hopes up until Hermione had agreed to be his girlfriend. Greg heard a knock at the door and rising to answer, he was surprised to see Theo nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

"Hey, Greg," Theo said, his voice somewhat gravelly. "Mind if I come in?"

Greg stood aside to let Theo in. Their friendship had been rocky this past month and a half. They hadn't spent much time alone together. They were always surrounded by friends who could keep the conversation moving. Their conversation at lunch was the most civil one they'd had since Hermione had begun tutoring Greg.

"Finished your letter?" Theo nodded, to the piece of parchment on Greg's desk. Theo sat on the arm of the armchair tapping his fingers against his thighs. The blue-eyed boy was tense and uncomfortable. For whatever reason, Greg had no idea. "How is your mother?"

"She's doing well," Greg said, sitting down at his desk and pushing the letter aside for now. "Not shopping, thankfully." Greg almost shot his fist in the air in triumph. "But she's getting closer to Crabbe…Senior." Greg added as Theo looked at him with a funny expression.

"I thought Crabbe Senior was dead," Theo said, watching Greg shake his head in reply. "I mean, no one has heard about him for months."

"It was tough when Vince died," Greg said. He wanted to bluntly ask why Theo was here, but he didn't want to be rude. The tension in the room was uncomfortably high.

"Look, Greg," Theo began as if sensing Greg wanted him to get to the point. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior this past month or so. I know I've been a prick. I just…I didn't realize you and Granger were," Theo stumbled over his words. "I just…I was being selfish and…"

"It's okay, Theo," Greg said, with a chuckle. "I think we've both acted like… we could have acted better." The two boys smiled at one another.

"So, I hear Hermione was here last night," Theo said, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Before Greg could respond, they heard the lazy drawl of the Head Boy from the door.

"My, my good news travels fast," Draco said, as he walked in. The blonde tossing a duffle bag on Greg's bed.

"What's that then?" Theo said, nodding to the bag. Greg grabbed his coat and stuffed his letter in an envelope.

"I've been kicked out of the Head's Dorms," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "So, the girls and Blaise can change."

"I'm going up to the owlery," Greg said, quickly flashing the envelope. "You two are welcome to stay here if you like."

"Why does Blaise get to have all the fun?" Theo said, with envy. Theo's eyes acquiring a lusty gleam at the idea of the girls together. Theo was trying to become a one woman man, but he couldn't be expected to change overnight, could he?

"Well, technically," Greg said, opening the door to leave. "Blaise isn't having any fun."

"Exactly," Draco said in agreement, throwing a pillow at Theo's face. "Now knock it off before I turn the hose on you!"

Greg walked out of the hallway and towards the portrait. His mind dwelling on Theo's suggestive declaration. Yes, Hermione was in his room last night, but nothing had happened. If anything, Greg was left a bit doubtful.

When Greg had returned to his bedroom last night after walking Hermione to the Head's Dorms, the scent of vanilla and lavender faintly hung in the air. Greg had sat down on the edge of the bed and inhaled greedily before the scent disappeared. _Hermione was here,_ Greg thought. _She was so close, so beautiful, but so nervous._ Greg did not dwell on her nerves just yet. Making certain his bedroom door was locked, Greg allowed his mind to wander. Images filled his head of Hermione on his lap, imagining himself kissing and sucking her large breasts as she slowly rode his cock. Her head falling back in ecstasy as his fingers twisted her clit and his lips caught hers before shooting his come inside her. After a few pulls on his painfully erect cock, Greg had come hard and fast with a grunt before heading into the shower to wash off his seed.

As Greg climbed the stairs to the owlery, he pulled himself back to the present. Greg began seriously pondering on why Hermione seemed so skittish alone with him. Giving Scuttle his letter and watching him fly off, Greg couldn't help but wonder why she had been so nervous. Was it simply inexperience or something else? He hoped she knew he would never force himself on her. Last night after his shower, Greg had come realization that it might be a long while until she was ready to make love, but he would be patient. Until then he would "take care" of himself; he'd be doing so since he was twelve after all. Hermione wasn't like other girls who were careless with their affections, but she was passionate. Greg could see that passion in classes and at each tutoring session, and he could only imagine that that passion would translate into the bedroom. Greg was certain that when they finally did make love, it would be worth the wait.

Greg made his way back down to the dungeons, planning to shower and shave before the party. Greg wanted his chin to be stubble free just in case he was to kiss Hermione. Greg went to enter his bedroom until he heard arguing from Theo's room. Greg entered to see Theo, fully clothed holding up two speedos, one black, the other green. Draco shook his head, looking to Greg for help.

"Which one?" Theo asked, looking back and forth between his friends. "Black might make it look small, I'd imagine." Theo threw the black speedo behind his back, settling on the green.

"Theo, I thought we'd settled this," Greg said with a laugh. "No speedos."

"Tosser won't listen though," Draco said, not wanting to argue. "I'll change in Blaise's room."

"Well, pardon me for not wanting to be all loosey-goosey in swim trunks," Theo said as he started to change. "My "boys" like to be settled." Greg shook his head, sharing an exasperated sigh with Draco as the two parted down the hall.

…..

At a little past six Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, and Lavender returned to the Heads Dorms carrying many shopping bags. Blaise had bought each girl new bathing suits, dresses, and sandals and then, despite Hermione and Ginny's objections, treated them to dinner at a new Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade, La Magia Mangiare. However, Blaise explained he was happy to treat all of them, having no siblings and not many close friends to shop with he was pleased to spoil each of them.

Blaise brought Draco a slice of tiramisu from the restaurant, then promptly shooed his boyfriend away. Blaise stuffed the blonde's swim trunks and other necessities in a duffle bag and sent him off to the Dungeons. Hermione asked Blaise to change in the Head Boys bedroom while she and the others changed.

Hermione had chosen a few different bathing suits, but Lavender and Ginny had convinced her to wear a red bikini. Hermione had showered and changed in the bathroom, using a spell to remove the hair from her legs, underarms, and bikini line. Looking in the mirror, she felt a bit strange. _At least it's not a string bikini_, Hermione thought. The top gave some support to her full bust, but Hermione was a bit self-conscious about her stomach. Due to her love of sweets, she had a hint of a tummy which the control top of the bottom that fell just below her belly button hid well.

"I still don't know about this," Hermione said as she walked out of her bathroom. Ginny was wearing a green one-piece bathing suit which had cut outs on the sides. The bathing suit gave the illusion of some curve to her tomboyish shape. Lavender chose a blue bikini in a similar style to Hermione's. Both girls looked up when Hermione re-entered the bedroom. Ginny gave a wolf whistle and Lavender gasped.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione," Lavender said. "You look beautiful."

"Greg is not going to be able to take his eyes off you," Ginny said, with a naughty glint in her eyes. Lavender eagerly agreed as she slipped into a blue coverup which fell to her mid thighs and had blue tassels which grazed her thighs and arms.

"Oh, stop," Hermione muttered. Honestly a little excited at the possibility at the idea of Greg seeing her in something other than shapeless robes. Ginny slipped into a low cut leopard print coverup. Hermione was about to grab hers when there was a knock at the door.

"All clear?" came Blaise's voice muffled through the door.

"Yes, we're decent," Ginny said, brushing her straight hair into place before grabbing her make up bag. Blaise opened the door in a pair of knee length dark blue swim trunks and a light blue casual button up shirt. Blaise nodded approvingly to Ginny and Lavender, but his eyes paused on Hermione.

"Oh, my, my," Blaise said, looking at Hermione. "You are gorgeous."

Hermione blushed and gave a soft smile, moving to cover her stomach with her arms. It's not like her belly was large or protruding, it was just a little softer than Ginny's flat, athletic stomach.

"Relax," Blaise said, sensing her embarrassment over her midriff. "Nobody's going to be looking at your stomach." Blaise's eyes moved to Hermione's breasts, raising his eyebrows in approval.

"Gay or straight, all men are alike when it comes to boobs," Lavender said, playfully smacking Blaise's arm as Hermione slipped a low cut pink cover up over her head. The dress was light with loose short sleeves and had a few pink buttons which started around her stomach. It also fell to just above her knee and fanned out over her hips. Hermione checked herself in the mirror and had to admit she did look quite beautiful. They all did. The four were silent for a moment until Ginny while putting on her lip gloss broke the silence.

"Blaise, have you ever been with a girl?" Ginny asked, casually. The red head had been a bit curious about Blaise's past, wondering if his experience was similar to Draco's.

"No," Blaise said, seriously. "I've always known who I am and who I'm attracted to. Not all of us feel the need to experiment." Blaise winked at Ginny who blushed a shade darker than her hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, eyes wide. The brunette looked at Lavender whose eyes where the size of saucers. "You never told me you've been with girls."

"Girl!" Ginny said, holding up a finger. "One girl. Once. The side effects of fire whiskey, boys and girls." Ginny did a little curtsy.

"Who was it?" Lavender asked. Lavender had never been with a girl but wouldn't object after her troubles with Ron today. _Just for fun,_ Lavender thought.

"Astoria Greengrass," Blaise answered before the redhead could. Both Lavender and Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"We're the only two gay students in Slytherin," Blaise explained. "We talk."

"I thought you said she was trying to get with Draco," Hermione asked, brow furrowed. "And sleeping with Vince…"

"For a little while she was," Blaise explained to Hermione and Ginny. "She told me she thought she could turn herself straight."

"That's so sad," Hermione said as Ginny nodded. Lavender lowered her head before grabbing her wand to style her hair. Blaise gave Ginny a look and Ginny nodded, checking her appearance in the mirror on last time. Blaise convinced she looked beautiful and reached for the red head.

"Alright," Blaise said, grabbing Ginny's hand. "The first guests will be arriving soon we best leave."

"If you're not at the party within an hour," Ginny began, pointing at both Hermione and Lavender, but Ginny did not have the chance to finish her threat as Hermione cut her off.

"For Merlin's sake, Gin" Hermione shouted as she stood before the mirror fixing her dress. "We'll be there!"

"Come along, darling," Blaise said to Ginny as he pulled her out of the bedroom. Hermione shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Lavender couldn't suppress a giggle as she pointed her wand at her blonde curls muttering a spell to make them look soft and wavy.

"How about your hair, Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Do you want mermaid waves?"

Hermione nodded unsure what mermaid waves would look like, but trusted Lavender to not make her look like a fool. Lavender had Hermione sit at the vanity and pointed her wand at different sections of Hermione's hair creating the soft, loose waves. The softer waves made Hermione's hair look longer, falling below the middle of her back, than the normally tighter curl pattern would allow.

"Oh, I love it, Lavender," Hermione said, touching her soft hair as Lavender smiled the first true smile that day. "Thank you." Hermione stood and gave Lavender a hug. "You must teach me that spell," Hermione added, bending to look in the mirror.

"Absolutely," Lavender smiled. "I'd like to open a shop, like the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but with hair and beauty products."

"Oh, you definitely should," Hermione smiled. Before Lavender could respond, there was a tapping at the window from a white snowy owl that Hermione did not recognize. Hermione took the letter from the owl and gave it a few treats before it flew off.

"Who's it from?" Lavender asked as Hermione opened the letter quickly reading:

**Dearest Miss Granger, **

**It is so exciting to be writing to a member of the Golden Trio. I am writing to thank you for tutoring my Gregory. I am so pleased to hear that you have been helping my son raise his marks. We are both enormously grateful to your services. From what Gregory has told me you seem like such a kind young woman and it would be an honor to meet you. I'd like to personally invite you to stay at our manor for a portion of the Christmas holidays. We'd both be so pleased to have your company.**

**Awaiting your reply, **

**Evelyn Goyle**

"It's from Greg's mother. She's invited me to stay for the Christmas holidays," Hermione said, somewhat stunned. Hermione had heard so much about Evelyn Goyle but was more anxious to know what Greg had told his mum about her. Mrs. Goyle wrote in such a way that led Hermione to believe that Greg had referred to her as a tutor and nothing more.

Now that Hermione thought of it, she'd been so caught up in her own attraction to Greg, she'd never focused on whether he was attracted to her or not. Hermione began laying out the evidence in her mind, listing ways that showed he cared for her as more than just a tutor. Yesterday, he said she made him feel less lonely and then there was the way he inspected her after she hexed Theo; how he always walked her back to the Heads Dorms; how he had pulled her tight against him in Potions the other day; rescuing her from the draught of living death; the way he held her on the broom during the flying lesson. Merlin, they'd almost kissed that day. Had all of that meant nothing to him? Was he just using her for to achieve good marks? Merlin, Hermione had partnered with him in every class to help him. Had she made it too easy for him to use her? Blaise and Ginny had seemed to think that Greg cared for her, but were they biased? _Don't jump to conclusions,_ Hermione thought and took a deep breath. _Greg always seems so sincere after all._

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" Lavender asked, noticing Hermione's puzzled and somewhat sad expression. Hermione sat down on her bed, staring at the letter, analyzing Mrs. Goyle's words again.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. Hermione wished Ginny were here, she wasn't sure if she could confide in Lavender, their friendship still so tentative.

"What is it?" Lavender asked, moving from the vanity to sit beside Hermione. "You don't want to go to Goyle Manor?"

"I just I'm unsure how I feel," Hermione said, folding the letter and placing it in a drawer in her desk before sitting back down next to Lavender. Lavender, like everyone else, had noticed the blossoming romance between Hermione and Greg. The blonde girl assumed that maybe Hermione felt things were moving too fast.

"Well you don't have to reply right away," Lavender said, bending over to put on her new sandals. Hermione also put on her new wedge sandals. Looking at her muggle alarm clock, it was nearly 8:30pm. If they weren't there by 9, Ginny's brain might explode. Lavender saw Hermione look at the clock with trepidation.

"We can sit here for a little while longer, if you'd like," Lavender said. "As long as we're there before 9."

"No, let's go," Hermione smiled, determined to not let her doubts stop her from having a good time. When she saw Greg, she'd just be calm and cool.

"Well, before we go," Lavender said, a gleam of rebellion in her eyes as she pulled a small bottle of fire whiskey out of her bag and two shot glasses. The brunette never cared for the strong taste of fire whiskey, but Hermione decided to make an exception tonight.

"One shot," Hermione smiled. _Just to take the edge off,_ the brunette thought.

"Maybe two," Lavender said with a squeal as she poured the amber liquid. Tonight was going to be interesting.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hi Everyone!

I hope you are all healthy and safe during this COVID-19 pandemic. I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting for so long. It's been difficult trying to juggle my last semester of college and finding time to write this fanfiction.

I got an email today with a guest asking me if the fic was abandoned and I thought, "I gotta get my shit together" lol. So the answer is NO. This fic is NOT abandoned at all.

The flirting scenes between Greg and Hermione I'm trying to make them fluffy yet realistic. Let me know what you think. I have thought of a few character flaws for Greg.

I will not make any promises as to when I will be updating because I never seem to be able to stick to them. It often takes me such a long time because I want to make sure everything is perfect and satisfactory for myself and my readers.

As for the names of the cocktails, I got those from Pinterest. Some of them actually looked pretty tasty.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns it all.

…..

The Room of Requirement had never looked so magical. There was an Olympic sized, lagoon shaped pool set out in cream colored marble at the center of the room. The pool was heated and featured a waterfall in the shape of a small, marble mountain at the end of the pool. Along the sides of the pool were several spouts on the edges of the pool that shot water in the air in the shape of an arc over the pool. The water in the pool was a crystal clear blue and heated to a perfect 82 degrees. Three floors above the pool a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The ceiling was charmed to look like a starry midnight blue sky. Several shooting stars would even pass by as well as a few meteors every once in a while, and different constellations would appear every few minutes. There were cabana beds against the marble walls each equipped with towel stations. To the right of the pool was a staircase which led to ten different hot tubs spaced out on the second floor. On the third floor were bedrooms with en suite bathrooms each equipped with school robes. If students were too inebriated to walk back safely to their common room or wanted to have extra fun, they could leave in the morning with some cover their pool wear. There were marble railings on each floor overlooking the entire party. On the ground floor by the cabanas were extra bathrooms.

To the left of the entrance, there was a self-serving bar designed to present a new drink each time one was taken. Blaise and Ginny had taken it upon themselves to have a wide variety of cocktails. There were shot glasses, some filled with fire whiskey and some with vodka. Blaise had cases of Sangria and Moscato wine from Zabini Vineyards brought in to make sweet wine slushies. There were other varying cocktails such as a Patronus Colada, Weasley Sour, Bourbon Butterbeer, and Lemondrop Martini (an ode to the great wizard Dumbledore). There were also bottles of water and glasses of soda, pumpkin juice, and regular butterbeer. Beyond the circular bar was an open room. On one side of the room was a large, circular dance floor with a self-spinning D.J. station, in case some got tired of swimming and wanted to dance. On the other was a lounge area with some couches and some booths, with a section roped off for Blaise and Ginny. Next to the lounge area was a large rectangular table providing snacks such as mini-pizzas, chips, sandwiches, cupcakes, and various candies from Honeydukes, including Bernie Botts, chocolate frogs, and sugar quills.

Blaise and Ginny were standing off to the side as people began arriving. The pair watched everyone's faces taking in the surroundings. Blaise and Ginny had charmed the room so that no one could change the design (at least not for 24 hours). Each student had a look of awe because the Room of Requirement looked like a room out of a palace. Dean and Seamus wandered over to the cabanas, claiming one as their own before heading to the bar. Cormac McLaggen and Romilda Vane went to check out the hot tubs. Parvarti and Padma Patil both grabbed wine slushies loving the chill and sweet taste.

"Careful, ladies," Blaise joked. "They're deadly." Parvarti and Padma stopped sipping and Blaise winked. Ginny giggled, shaking her head so the girls knew not to take Blaise seriously. The pair heard Pavarti murmur, "Never trust a Slytherin."

"Welcome," Blaise said, with a smile to some more arriving guests. Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillian, Terry Boot, and Neville Longbottom hitched their chins or waved in response before heading to grab shots of fire whiskey. The raven haired wizard looked over at his partner in crime with a satisfied smile.

"We've done it," Blaise said with a smile.

"Not yet," Ginny whispered. "The guests of honor haven't arrived yet." Ginny was anxious for Hermione and Greg to arrive.

"They'll be along," Blaise said, looking at the grand clock above the staircase. It was nearly 8:45.

"Should I go get Her…?" Ginny began, but Blaise hushed her as Draco, Greg and Theo walked over to Blaise and Ginny. Draco gave Blaise a quick kiss.

"It looks amazing in here," Greg said, looking around the room. He took in the lavish scenery while searching for his tutor among the guests. Greg wanted to spend as much time with Hermione as possible tonight. He wanted Hermione to begin to see him not just as someone she was tutoring or platonic friend. He knew she wanted him physically, but he wanted her to see him as not just a casual shag. Greg wanted them to be so much more than that.

"You've outdone yourselves," Draco said, throwing his arms around Blaise and Ginny.

"Drinks anyone?" Theo asked, walking over to the bar. The splash of the pool in the background as Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Padma jumped in.

A few moments later Astoria and Pansy entered. Daphne, the eldest Greengrass was carefully left off the guest list by Blaise, knowing how antagonistic the pureblood girl could be. Theo returned with a tray of shots of vodka. Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Greg each grabbed a shot off the tray. Theo waved over at Pansy to join them, but she shook her head, not wanting to be near Blaise and Draco. A moment later Luna Lovegood arrived in her radish earrings and a sparkling, neon color-changing one piece bathing suit designed to keep away the nargles.

Greg did a double take when he saw Luna's strange bathing suit as he kept looking over at the entrance every few seconds, anxious for the Head Girl to make her appearance. His stomach was doing little flips in anticipation.

"Wait, where's Hermione?" Draco asked, looking around. Greg turned his head at the mention of the Head Girl's name.

"She'll be along with Lavender shortly," Ginny said, noting how the look of anticipation in Greg's eyes. Blaise winked at Theo. Theo smiled sheepishly. "Ready?" Ginny said, raising her glass. The group took their shots. Each exhaling afterwards from the strong taste.

"Oh, it burns," Draco said, before reaching for another shot.

"But it's so good," Theo said, grabbing another.

"This is why I prefer wine," Blaise said with a cough. The Italian wizard shaking his head as Draco offered him another shot. Greg shook his head to Draco's offer of a second shot as well. Greg was by no means light weight when it came to drinking. However, he didn't want to spoil his night with Hermione by being an inebriated idiot.

"No swim trunks?" Ginny asked, pointing at Theo's attire. Theo had on a pair of green Bermuda shorts and a white polo shirt. Every other wizard was wearing their swim trunks and a shirt or tank.

"I hope you know you can't swim in the nude, Theo," Blaise joked as Draco leaned in to whisper in Blaise's ear.

"What an interesting party this would be if you could," came the Irish brogue of Seamus Finnegan, looking Theo up and down with a heated gaze before winking. Dean quickly splashed his boyfriend and Seamus splashed back. Padma quickly left out of the pool to get out of the splash zone as others jumped in.

"It's on underneath," Theo said loudly in Seamus's direction. Ginny stifled a giggle and Greg bit his lip to keep from laughing at Theo's embarrassment.

"A speedo?" Blaise said, eyes wide. "But what if you get…?" Blaise's voice trailed off trying to find a polite wording…

"A boner," Ginny said, in a quick and frank tone. Greg and Blaise laughed, while Draco snorted. "Well, none of you wanted to say it!" Ginny defended. "Bunch of girls," the redhead muttered.

"I took a potion," Theo explained, cracking a smile. "Keeps it down for a few hours."

"They make a potion for that?" Greg asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes. They also make a potion to keep it up for hours," Theo said, before doing a little thrust with his hips which made the group laugh. Before anyone could ask any more questions, Luna walked up to the group, squeezing between Greg and Theo.

"Hello," Luna said to the group while looking at Theo. The small, blonde girl entwined her arm with Theo's, seemingly attempting to instigate another sexual encounter with the playboy Slytherin.

"Oh, I think I'm having a seizure," Draco whispered to his boyfriend as he looked at Luna's shiny suit. "Got anything to eat?" Draco asked Ginny who nodded leading him over to the table in the lounge area.

"Luna, it's always a pleasure," Blaise said, attempting to be polite. "What an interesting swimsuit." Theo could feel Luna's eyes on him as he tried to remove his arm from her grasp.

"Thank you," Luna said, in her dreamy tone. Her large blue eyes settling on Greg. Greg a bit put off by her stare, having heard how strange Luna Lovegood was, so he decided to walk over to see how Pansy was doing, knowing how reluctant she was to come to the party.

On his way over he heard a squeal from the cabanas, a mistletoe had appeared above Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein.

"Spontaneous mistletoe!" Blaise and Ginny shouted together, a charm the pair designed to float above everyone's heads sooner or later. A few students began cheering for the pair to kiss when Anthony and Padma finally complied.

Pansy was sitting on the edge of the pool next to Astoria. Both girls had their feet in the water, kicking them slightly. The girls giggling at Padma and Anthony. "Well, she'll be satisfied tonight with the King of Foreplay," Pansy muttered under her breath to Astoria.

"It's so warm," Greg noticed as he sat beside Pansy, placing his feet in the water. He silently hoped the mistletoe would appear above himself and Hermione at some point tonight.

"It's really lovely," Astoria said, with a smile to Greg. "A little oasis in wintertime."

"I see Loony Lovegood has her sights on Theo." Pansy said to Greg. Pansy and Astoria giggled as Theo tried to wriggle free from Luna's grasp on his arm.

"Where's Granger?" Astoria asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She hoped Greg enjoyed the surprise of finding Hermione in his bedroom the night before.

"They said Hermione will be along in a bit with Lavender," Greg said, looking up watching as a group of students were bouncing a beach ball in the pool. Greg noticed over the commotion Neville by the bar watching Pansy. Greg smiled at the Gryffindor war hero, encouraging him to come sit next to Pansy with a nod. Neville began to make his way over to the group carrying two Patronus Colladas.

"Oh, a shooting star!" Dean exclaimed pointing towards the fake sky.

"Everyone! Make a wish!" Seanus said, before stopping and closing his eyes tightly.

"Why would we make a wish?" Draco asked as he walked towards the bar. The Head Boy shoved a cupcake in his mouth before grabbing a Bourbon Butterbeer.

"It's an old muggle custom," Ginny said, filling in the blanks as she sipped a Lemondrop Martini. Ginny was all too familiar with the custom as her father found it a fascinating muggle belief. Draco raised his eyebrows. _Muggles are crazy,_ the Head Boy thought to himself

"And don't tell anyone because then it won't come true," Dean added, before closing his eyes and crossing his fingers for luck. Many began joining in, wishing for their deepest desires.

"Superstitious muggle nonsense," came the arrogant tone of Cormac McClaggen before hitting the beach ball across the pool.

"Quiet," Pansy snapped, her eyes closed. "I'm wishing!"

"Me too," Astoria added, not knowing whether or not to believe, but figured it couldn't hurt. Greg was going to close his eyes when Neville came up behind them. Greg moved over a bit so Neville was able to sit next to Pansy. Pansy opened her eyes and turned to wish Greg luck tonight but was greeted Neville offering her a Patronus Colada. "Oh, thank you," Pansy smiled, before accepting the sweet drink. Greg, Neville, and Pansy turned their heads when they heard Astoria gasp, thinking something was wrong.

"She looks beautiful," Astoria said, sighing. The younger Greengrass was looking towards the entrance. All three looked towards the entrance to see Hermione and Lavender had finally arrived.

Greg didn't hear Pansy or Astoria any longer. All he could see was Hermione standing beside a giggling Lavender beside her. Greg watched Hermione's chocolate colored eyes roaming over the room before they landed on him. Greg let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She was radiating beauty, her cheeks tinged with a light pink glow as she smiled at him. He swore that smile was only for him. Greg felt Neville elbow him, the Gryffindor giving him a smile as Greg stood to make his way over to her.

…..

Hermione and Lavender had left nearly fifteen minutes after the shots were taken. Hermione had two shots despite hating the strong taste. However, Lavender, perhaps to dull the pain and embarrassment, had taken five shots before Hermione pried the bottle out of Lavender's hands. Hermione rarely drank, but when she did, she preferred something sweet. The firewhiskey had made Lavender into a bubbly tipsy mess running down the halls to reach the Room of Requirement. Hermione had to remove her wedge sandals so she could jog and keep up with the energetic Lavender.

When the two girls entered the Room of Requirement, Hermione was carrying her wedge sandals in one hand and her beaded bag in the other. Lavender shuffling alongside her as Hermione tried to catch her breath after basically running from the Heads Dorms. Hermione was hoping Lavender would sit and relax by the pool as the Head Girl did not want to be babysitter tonight. Lavender ran up to Blaise, Draco, and Ginny who were standing by the bar. The blonde girl began hugging the trio individually.

Hermione took in the luxurious scenery before her eyes found Greg. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. Greg looked at her with an intense longing. There was something so sweetly sincere in his stare, something so captivatingly honest in his eyes. He looked at her with such a wishful yearning before standing. Oh Merlin, how could she act calm and cool when one look from him made her go weak at the knees?

Hermione's stomach was filled with butterflies as she watched him stand and begin to make his way over to her. The firewhiskey creating an extra buzz of anticipation which hummed through her body. However, the unguarded emotion in Greg's eyes was much more intoxicating and left her feeling exhilarated. Could she, someone often thought of as "just plain, studious" Hermione Granger, inspire such a passionate stare? Part of her wanted so terribly to believe it true. _He can't be just using me,_ Hermione thought with what little hope she had left. _He can't._ Wanting a moment to collect herself, Hermione quickly placed her wedge sandal inside her beaded bag. She would transfigure them later into flats.

Ginny's advice echoed in the brunette's mind. "Why don't you just ask Greg?" the red head had said, but Ginny was a bit more confident when it came to matters of the heart than Hermione felt she could ever be. Could she be so bold as to just straight out an ask him? Before Hermione had time to ponder the question in her mind Greg was standing in front of her smiling.

"Hi," Hermione said. Without thinking, she stepped forward to hug Greg. She had to stand on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She felt a tingly sensation as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Hey," Greg said, Hermione's soft hair mass of hair against his cheek. The scent of coconut filled his nostrils. He had missed that smell so much. Hermione pulled away and Greg said, "You're finally here." He reluctantly let go of her waist.

"I know," Hermione said, inhaling loudly. "Lavender," Hermione whispered, pointing in the direction the blonde Gryffindor had run. Hermione remarked, "It looks beautiful in here, like a castle out of a story book."

"It really does," Greg said, pointing to the ceiling. "You just missed a flying star."

"You mean a shooting star?" Hermione said with a giggle. Greg nodded as Hermione added, "I hope you made a wish."

As the pair were talking about shooting stars and wishes, Draco began to walk forward to say hello to the Head Girl standing with Greg, but Blaise and Ginny pulled him back.

"Let them talk," Ginny whispered to Draco, motioning to Greg and Hermione who were softly chatting. Blaise decided to walk Lavender over to the lounge area after smelling the liquor on Lavender's breath.

"Come on, sweetheart," Blaise said, putting his arm around Lavender's shoulders. "Let's get you something to eat." The raven-haired wizard added in a sing-song tone. Ginny, not wanting Hermione and Greg feel like they had an audience, headed back to the lounge, pulling a confused Draco, along with her. The blond could be so self-absorbed and inattentive that he missed the glaringly obvious things that were happening right under his nose.

"Really? Eyelashes?" Greg asked with the tone of surprise.

"Yes," Hermione said, with a nod. "When they fall out or on your cheek, you make a wish and blow it away."

"And you can't tell anyone?" Greg asked, again.

"If you tell someone," Hermione said. "It won't come true."

"Muggles are so interesting," Greg said, with a tone of amazement. "Do you believe in these superstitions?"

"Well, it's not very logical," Hermione said, smiling at how interested Greg seemed in muggles. "But I always make a wish." Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Lavender standing next to Ginny, eating a sandwich.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Greg asked, thinking she was looking at the bar.

"As long as its not firewhiskey," Hermione said, with a laugh.

"Not one for hard liquor?" Greg asked, rhetorically. "Here, try this," He said, handing Hermione a Patronus Collada. Ginny and Blaise waved over to the pair. Hermione smiled agreeably.

"Where are your shoes?" Blaise asked, looking down at Hermione bare feet. Her bright, pink toenails standing out against the tanned skin of her feet. Ginny and Blaise led Hermione and Greg to their roped off section of the lounge.

"Chasing Lavender," Hermione explained as she sat next to Greg on the couch. "I'm glad you gave her something to eat," she continued, watching as Lavender walked over to where Neville and Pansy were sitting. "I couldn't pry the bottle from her hands." Hermione sipped the Patronus Collada. The drink was almost all gone. Greg noticed the sparkling pink ring shaped stain, around the top of the straw from Hermione's lip gloss. She was sitting so close, the soft skin on her arms was constantly brushing against his arm every time she moved. Greg tried to be mindful not to stare at her breasts. The pink dress was quite low cut, he could see the top of a red swimsuit. There came a cheer from the other side of the room as a mistletoe suddenly appeared above Neville and Pansy.

"If you want some, go get your own," Draco gravely warned the group. The blonde sat down with a plate full of sweets. Cupcakes, a package of Bertie Botts, some chocolate chip cookies, and one sugar quill.

"You have such a sweet tooth, Draco," Hermione said, eyeing the sugar quill. The lollipops were her favorite. Greg slowly stretched his left arm on the back of the couch. He was hoping she would relax against him.

"Theo," Blaise shouted, waving over to his fellow Slytherin. "Come join us!" When Theo heard Blaise calling him, he had finally broke free of Luna as the blonde got talking to Parvati and Romilda. The Slytherin playboy was going to head to the lounge to join his friends when he saw Hermione sitting with them. Theo turned back to walk to the bar which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. _This is ridiculous,_ Hermione thought. _He can't avoid me forever._

"I'll be right back," Hermione said to Greg, placing her hand gently on his knee before standing. Greg watched Hermione walk over to the bar, her dress swaying as she walked.

"Where's she off to?" Ginny asked Greg.

"I think she's going to talk to Theo," Greg answered. "You know how weird he's been acting around her."

"He's acting like a child," Draco said, sifting through a package of Bernie Bott's jellybeans. The blonde only liked the apple pie flavor.

"Look who's talking," Greg said, softly. Greg's eyebrows creased at the way Draco was organizing his jellybeans by color. Ginny and Blaise laughed at the pyramid shaped group of jellybeans.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with your food, Draco?" Blaise laughed as Ginny reached for a pink jellybean. "Mm, cotton candy," the red head smiled.

"Haha," Draco deadpanned. Blaise gave Draco a quick kiss on the forehead. Greg's eyes drifted over to the bar where Hermione was headed to keep an eye on Theo.

Hermione walked quickly towards the bar, wanting to speak with Theo. He couldn't run from her forever. When Theo noticed Hermione, heading towards the bar, he began to turn again, but Hermione caught his arm.

"Wait," Hermione said to Theo, placing her hand gently on his chin. The brunette trying to turn Theo's so he would look at her. "I want to apologize for hexing you." Theo looked at Hermione with a bit of surprise as she removed her fingers from his chin.

"Please," Theo said, sighing with relief. "I should apologize to you. I should've stopped." Theo looked down, having trouble admitting to his womanizing nature. "I knew you weren't interested. Merlin, though, Hermione, you are scary when you are angry."

"I just…," Hermione began, the firewhiskey and Patronus Collada finally reaching her head. Hermione did not want to talk about seeing Bellatrix Lestrange when Theo spun her, so she just added quickly: "I was just nervous." Theo nodded in an understanding manner as Hermione smiled, swaying a little.

"Wine slushie?" Theo offered, he noted Hermione looked like she'd had a few drinks already. Theo noticed over Hermione's head, Greg looking at him and Hermione intently from the booths. _Granger's landed herself a possessive one,_ Theo thought. _That's for sure._

"Thank you, Mystery Man," Hermione said, giggling and taking the wine slushie from him.

"What?" Theo said, brow furrowed, as he grabbed a shot glass filled with vodka.

"You were, or are, Lavender's Mystery Man," Hermione explained while grabbing a straw for her wine slushie. "Blaise told me about you and her."

"Oh, I see," Theo said, looking down at his feet as Hermione sipped her slushie. Growing a bit bolder, Theo asked, "Do you think I should make a move on Lavender tonight?" The blue eyed boy snuck a glance at Lavender who had sat herself on a cabana bed next to Astoria Greengrass. "Or is it too soon?"

"I would wait a while," Hermione said, with a hiccup. "She's too hurt to consider another relationship." Hermione informed, licking her lips. "You should come sit with us," Hermione said, happily. "Only I don't remember where we're sitting." The brunette's brain beginning to get a bit fuzzy.

"That's okay," Theo laughed. "I do." Placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back and leading her over to where Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Greg were sitting. When Ginny saw Hermione coming back with Theo, she elbowed Blaise in the side to which Blaise responded with a wink. The secret code language that the pair had developed unnoticed by everyone as Draco was caught up in his jellybeans and Greg's eyes concentrating on the way Theo's arm was on Hermione's waist.

"So, you two kiss and make up?" Draco asked, innocently. Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"No, just make up," Theo said, as Hermione was walking passed Draco, Blaise, Ginny to get back to her seat next to Greg. After passing Blaise, Ginny stuck her foot out tripping the brunette. Greg's arms quickly coming around her waist to catch her and Hermione fell right into Greg's lap. The wine slushie spilling between the front of Hermione's dress and on Greg's pale green shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Greg" Hermione said with a nervous laugh. The ice was falling down her dress and into her bathing suit. Damp clothes clinging to their skin. Hermione's right arm went around Greg's neck as her left hand tried to rub the ice from the wine slushie off of him. Unfortunately, the warmth from her fingers only made the ice melt quicker.

"Don't worry about it," Greg said, with a soft smile. Greg placed his hand on top of Hermione's to stop to from fussing. She was so close, and her arms were around him. Her small yet curvy body fit perfectly against his hard body. In all honesty, the brunette could have spilt the Goblet of Fire on him and he wouldn't have cared as long as she had fallen into his arms just like she had. Ginny and Blaise gave each other a satisfied smile.

"Alright, Granger," Draco said, picking up the empty glass from the cushion. "You're cut off."

"Oh, leave her alone, Draco," Theo said, with a smack to the Head Boy's shoulder. Theo sat down, he finally saw the palpable chemistry between Hermione and Greg.

"Yeah," Ginny defended. "It's not a party if you don't get drunk enough to fall over."

"Am I hurting you?" Hermione asked Greg, eyes filled with concern.

"Of course not," Greg said, with a bit of a laugh. "You feel light as a feather."

"At least compared to this wanker." Theo said, pointing at Draco.

"Oh, I forgot about that night," Blaise laughed.

"What happened?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco put his head in his hands. "You all love to bring it up, don't you?"

"Talk about someone needing to be cut off," Theo laughed. "Basically, the night Lucius died, we threw Draco a celebration," Theo explained to the group. "At Blaise's manor in Venice."

"Pretty much a coming out party," Blaise said, reaching for Draco's hand. "Draco got so hammered."

"He stripped and went running naked through the vineyards," Greg finished, feeling Hermione's body vibrate against his as she laughed.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said, with a gasp.

"Yes," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "It's hilarious. Ha Ha," the blond deadpanned.

"Then" Theo said, slapping a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We had to form a search party."

"And I wound up having to carry a swaddled Draco back up the Villa," Greg said,

"Aww, you're such a good friend," Hermione said to Greg with a smile as she looked over to Draco. The blonde pursing his lips, annoyed. Tipsy yet comfortable, Hermione was thankful she was so clumsy when she drank. In truth, she wasn't really listening to the story about Draco. She was a bit distracted about sitting on Greg's lap. With a little alcohol in her system, it took the edge off her nerves. Part of her just wanted to lay her head on his shoulder. Her fingers began absent mindedly playing the collar of his short-sleeved button up shirt.

"All in all," Blaise said, hugging Draco. "It was a good night."

"It really was," Theo agreed.

"Oh, sod off," Draco said, standing taking off his shirt. "It wasn't that great." The blonde walked over to the pool.

"He's so sensitive sometimes," Blaise said, picking up his wine slushie.

"Wait for me," Theo shouted to the Head Boy.

"Anyone else want a sugar quill?" Hermione asked, standing up. Greg felt the cold, empty space on his lap as he shook his head. Hermione seemed so comfortable and natural against him.

"Sure," Ginny said as Blaise replied, "No, thank you." The second Hermione made it over to the sweets table, Ginny and Blaise turned to Greg.

"So, the party's going well," Ginny stated, as Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"Did you two trip Hermione on purpose?" Greg asked, suspiciously.

"Maybe," Blaise said, while Ginny shrugged her shoulders in response.

"She could have gotten really hurt," Greg said, sitting up straight.

"Greg," Ginny said, reaching over. "I've seen the way you watch Hermione, you two are so in sync…" Ginny's words beginning to slur a bit from one too many Martinis. "We all know…"

"You would have caught her," Blaise said, completing the phrase. "No matter what." The raven haired wizard began laughing at the way Ginny began swaying. Blaise looked out at the party which was becoming quite hectic. He stopped laughing the moment his eyes found his boyfriend in the crowd.

"You'd never let anything harm her," Ginny said, grabbing a cookie off of Draco's abandoned tray. Ginny continued to ramble on to Greg about how perfect he and Hermione would be together.

Meanwhile over at the sweets table, Hermione was trying to figure out which flavor sugar quill she wanted. Blue raspberry was one of her favorites, so she picked the light blue quill. Hermione was going to turn back after unwrapping it when she saw the Head Boy. Past the intoxicated, pleasure-filled madness of the party, Draco was standing against one of the cabanas with Lavender.

Looking at the pair, Hermione's eyes became wide with surprise. The Head Girl did not have much experience with romance, but even she could tell Draco was flirting. It was so easily spotted, the way Draco was brushing Lavender's hair out of her face, his other hand resting on the curve of her waist. Lavender was flirting as well, pushing her breasts into Draco's chest, laughing and titling her chin upward. Hermione had seen Lavender flirt like that so many times in the common rooms and in the halls, but why was Draco flirting back?

Hermione glanced helplessly over at Blaise. She had remembered the sadness in Blaise's eyes when Draco praised Lavender's talents in the bedroom earlier. There was no denying that the raven-haired wizard was hurt. Blaise may have tried to look like he didn't care and after a moment to collect himself he had succeeded. Draco didn't notice the way his boyfriend had reacted which led Hermione to believe that the couple had never spoke about it before.

Blaise had the same expression now, unveiled hurt and jealousy until he shook his head slightly, transforming into his normal, happy self. It was a mask Blaise wore to protect himself and Hermione could see that now. Hermione looked over to Theo wondering if he was noticing Lavender and Draco, but Theo was heading back over to Blaise, Ginny, and Greg holding a camera.

"Alright, everyone," Theo said, with a goofy, inebriated smile. "Picture time!"

"Draco, Hermione, come on!" Ginny yelled, loudly. "We need the whole group!"

"Get a picture of the masterminds first!" Hermione said, walking back to the couch. Blaise and Ginny squeezed in close, looking at the camera. Blaise said something funny in the redhead's ear which made her break out into hysterical laughter. Theo took several photos.

"Greg, Hermione," Theo said, as Hermione sat down next to Greg. The brunette handed Ginny a wrapped sugar quill and the one she had been sucking on. Greg put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione snuggled against him, smiling. Click.

"You two look so cute together" Ginny remarked. She put Hermione's sugar quill into her mouth instead of the new one Hermione had brought her.

"That's okay," Hermione said, giggling. "I didn't want my sugar quill back anyway."

Draco walked back to the couch, sitting down next to Blaise. Blaise put his arm around his boyfriend. Draco kissed Blaise's cheek before pulling back to smile. Click.

"The whole group now," Draco said, waving for Theo to sit down. Theo let the camera float in mid-air as he sat down next to Draco. The camera clicked away as the group smiled into the lens. After the photo was taken, Greg leaned into whisper in Hermione's ear.

"If I steal a tray of drinks, will you steal a tray of food?" Greg asked as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Yes," Hermione said, with a smile.

"Meet me by the stairs in a few minutes?" Greg asked, as they both stood.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this COVID-19 Pandemic. I'm very excited because I am done with my bachelors. Since it seems that no one will be working for a while I will have plenty of time each day to devote to this fanfiction.

I want to thank everyone that has commented on this work. I'm so honored and happy that you are enjoying this story because I enjoy writing it. I am so pleased that everyone is happy with my interpretation of Greg.

I think I mentioned it before, but I'll say it again: the reason I began writing this fanfiction was because I found this rare Hermione Granger/Gregory Goyle pairing so fascinating. However, the stories that feature them are so scarce! When I would finally find one, I was disappointed with it. Many fanfiction writers had such a limited interpretation of Greg. It frustrated me because I felt like there could be so much more. I think sometimes fanfiction writers tend to forget that while Rowling created these characters, we mold them, we play with them, we invent new ways for them to act and present new obstacles for them to tackle (and that's okay because that's what fanfiction is all about!) And I have rambled like a crazy person…. anyways, thank you for coming to my TEDtalk lol.

I will try to post the next chapter in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… JK Rowling owns it all.

…

Shortly after the departure of the "guests of honor," as Blaise and Ginny had deemed them, the party had turned into marvelous chaos. A layer of foam appeared on the pool and students began cheering and splashing each other with the soft bubbles. Ginny, Blaise, and Draco jumped into pool on the chaos. The moment they did, the ceiling began to rain down star-shaped rain drops on the pool. The music had begun playing loudly, a mash up of the Weird Sisters Greatest Hits set to muggle disco music. The students that had been dancing ran back to the pool to get in on the madness. There were some students that had left the hectic party behind to go upstairs to the hot tubs or bedrooms.

On the third floor, Greg and Hermione sat on the floor of one of the bedrooms finishing up their late night snack. The tray of food and the tray of drinks lay on the coffee table. The Head Girl had stuck with plain pumpkin juice after the tripping fiasco. She did not realize that it was Blaise and Ginny's way of igniting the chemistry between the couple which had been bubbling beneath the surface for the past month and a half.

The bedroom the pair had chosen looked underwater palace. The color theme was different shades of blue. The floor covered in a soft and plushy, light blue carpet. The entire ceiling was covered in medium -sized square mirrors. Some of the squares had different shades of blue-ish or turquoise tints which would move together in the shape of waves every few minutes. The queen-sized bed was covered in a seafoam green comforter and bedspread. Even the fire in the fireplace was charmed to burn in pale blue flames.

"They really thought of everything," Hermione said. The brunette wiped her hands on a napkin. She blushed a bit at the mirrors on the ceiling. Hermione may be a virgin, but she'd read enough trashy romance novels to know what the mirrors were for. She wondered what it would be like to be beneath Greg and be able to watch him while they did what some of the characters in her books would do. She was pulled by her naughty thoughts when Greg spoke.

"Sounds like it's getting crazy down there," Greg commented. The music was becoming louder and louder, they could hear some giggling in the hallway as people ran while trying to find a vacant bedroom. "I'm glad we escaped when we did." He noticed she seemed distracted, but not as skittish as yesterday. Perhaps the alcohol had softened the rough edges of her nerves.

"Me too," Hermione said, with a chuckle. "This is exactly the reason I didn't want them to throw the party in the Heads Dorms." The brunette putting a peppermint in her mouth as she shook her head at Blaise and Ginny's wild schemes.

Ever since they had come up to this room, Hermione had been planning to ask about the letter that Greg's mother had written her. She wanted to know what she meant to Greg. Did he even want her to come over to Goyle Manor for the Christmas holidays? Hermione knew without a doubt she would be spending part of Christmas holidays with the Weasleys and then Blaise had invited her and the girls to his home in Sicily. Although Hermione didn't know if the Italian wizard was sincere in his invitation or if it was just a little white lie to allow them to buy bathing suits.

"What are you thinking about?" Greg asked, popping a peppermint in his mouth. Greg always thought she looked cute when she got that little crease between her eyebrows. However, he was worried that she wasn't having a good time with him. She wore the same expression when she was writing a paper for Slughorn or translating Ancient Runes.

"Just the Christmas holiday," Hermione said with a smile. "Only…" Hermione silently counted on her fingers "three weeks left." She answered with a bit of surprise. It was so close!

"It'll be nice to get a break from Hogwarts for a little bit," Greg replied with a small smile. "I'll miss our sessions though." He saw Hermione give a look of surprise before her full lips curved to a soft and tender smile. He felt his stomach doing another flip. It was different from the dazzling smile she gave him earlier, but it still felt like it was meant just for him. "Will you go home?"

"I'll go to the Weasley's. My parents are…" Hermione began, pulling her knees up to her chest. The smile fading a bit. "I warped their memories, so they'd forget me when Harry, Ron and I ran…went on the run." She had made her peace with it, but it still caused a lump to rise in throat. "I found them afterwards…in Australia," Hermione paused. She took a sip of one of the wine slushies on the tray. This was a conversation that definitely required something stronger than pumpkin juice. "But they have a new baby and a dental practice…they're muggle doctors who clean people's teeth." Hermione gave a small smile. There was an understanding silence between the pair, not exactly uncomfortable. Both Greg and Hermione were people who cared for their loved ones dearly. Greg felt a terrible sadness at the thought of not having his mother in his life.

"That was very brave," Greg said, reaching for one of her hands. "I imagine it still hurts…not having them around." His thumb slowly grazed against the softness of the back of her hand.

"Sometimes," she said. "But I'd rather have them be safe in Australia without me than have them been killed by Deatheaters." She looked down at their joined hands before shifting slightly, moving closer to Greg.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Sure," Greg said, with a soft smile. "If I can ask you one as well." Unknown to Hermione, Greg had a plan of his own. He wanted to ask her to go on a date with him. She looked into his eyes before looking at his hands again

"Are all your scars from fighting?" Hermione asked, holding Greg's right hand in both of hers. She began rubbing the smooth pads of her fingers over the raised and rough skin on his knuckles. That was not the question he was expecting, but he didn't mind it.

"Most of them," Greg replied, swallowing thickly. There were some scars on his body that he was praying she didn't ask about. Particularly a few on his chest and back. He knew she had seen the one on his collar bone. He wasn't sure if she had felt the scar over his heart when she was rubbing the ice off of his shirt. There was never any easy way to explain growing up with his father.

"Did it ever bother you being Draco's enforcer?" Hermione asked, quietly. The brunette felt the anticipation bubbling up in her stomach. Looking up from their joined hands, Hermione saw Greg looking at her with a curious smile.

"That's two questions," Greg said with a chuckle. Watching as she blushed sweetly, her eyes meeting his as she giggled.

"You're right," Hermione replied, with a nervous giggle. "Sorry." He was giving her that sweetly sincere look again. Her stomach fluttered the look in his black eyes. He was staring at her as though she was an enigma. There was a look of desperate affection in his eyes as if he was trying to understand her. Ginny's voice was echoing in Hermione's mind: Why don't you just ask Greg? Maybe if she just kept talking the one question she truly wanted to ask would fall out of her mouth. The question of what they were to each other. Was it just tutoring or was there something more?

"It's alright," Greg replied. "Just means I get two questions now. No one has ever asked me that before." Hermione smiled at him. Only Hermione would ask him a question to find out something no one had ever bothered to ask. "But to answer your question, yes and no," He said with a shrug. Greg placed his left hand on top of Hermione's hands. She had such soft skin, her nails long, square, and manicured. "I guess I always just thought with my size: what else was I going to do?"

"You could invent charms," Hermione suggested softly. Greg's brow furrowed a bit in confusion before laughing. "Seriously," she continued, smacking his arm playfully. "You're so gifted. The roses you gave me with the butterflies. They were beautiful."

"Oh, I was just playing around," Greg said, waving his large hand in dismissiveness. "Professor Flitwick was always nice to me and there were times when I was bored and needed something to do, so I'd practice."

"Well, there are plenty of places that would hire you to practice for a living," Hermione said, in her know-it-all tone.

"That's a job?" Greg asked and Hermione nodded with a laugh.

"You'd be perfect for it," She replied. He noticed her bite her lower lip in the cutest of ways before asking, "Will you charm something now?"

"Umm," Greg mumbled as he looked around the room. Taking his wand from his pocket, he tapped the light blue carpet. Instantly the carpet began to move up and down like waves in the ocean. Hermione squealed and laughed as she squirmed closer to him. They were being rocked back and forth as if they were floating in the ocean. Hermione threaded her arm through his as the carpet waves rolled higher. Greg laughed as they knocked into each other, she was holding onto his arm tightly as if she were afraid, he'd float away. Greg pressed his wand to the carpet once more to return it to normal when he noticed the tray of food and drinks was about to topple over. When he did, the pair were fell over from the change, Greg was sprawled on his back with Hermione atop him. The pair were giggling like playful children.

"That was fun," Hermione stated as she began to sit up. She felt a bit awkward as legs were over Greg's hips. She moved back carefully while trying not to rub her sex over the front of his swim trunks. She moved her legs while trying not to knee him in the crotch. "I feel bad I keep falling on you tonight."

"Don't be," Greg said, sitting up. "I'll always catch you." Hermione's heart jumped in her chest at his words. Looking into her eyes, he began moving so his legs were not spread out as they tried to untangle themselves. His hands holding onto hers, so she didn't fall back as she kneeled in front of him. Something began to change and shift between them as they stared at each other, brown eyes meeting black. He was giving her that look of honest yearning again, she felt a heat spread in her lower belly. Yet she felt a sudden coldness in the room. The pair broke eye contact when snow fell upon them.

Looking up, they saw small mistletoe hovering above their heads emitting little bits of snow and cold air. The flakes falling on the pair to alert them to its presence. The mistletoe brought a chill in the room. It was quite odd timing for a mistletoe to show up, but that did seem to be their style. The pair had only noticed each other in passing for seven years and now they were falling for each other.

When Greg lowered his eyes from the mistletoe, he was about to tell Hermione that they didn't have to kiss if she didn't want to, but she was already looking at his lips. His hands were still holding hers, but he let the fingertips of his right hand wander slowly up her forearm, grazing past her elbow before dancing up her shoulder to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing against her full bottom lip as he did. She was trembling a bit. Whether it was from the cold or her nerves, he didn't know but she leant forward. Eyes closing as their lips brushed against each other. She tasted like peppermint mixed with a fruit fusion from the wine. It was heaven to him after all these weeks of wanting to lean across the table during their sessions to kiss her.

Hermione leaned into his chest as Greg wrapped his arm around her waist. Her hands that had rested on his broad shoulders wrapped around his neck. The kiss was slow, tender, and yet filled with passion. Greg poured every silent longing he had felt for each other since their tutoring sessions began. Hermione gave a soft moan as he sucked her bottom lip in between his. Letting the soft flesh go and softly pressing kisses along her chin and jaw before reclaiming her lips. He gave one softer kiss to her lips before pulling back. Her eyes slowly opened, and she gave him that soft smile. Greg held her close to him, her breasts meshing into his hard chest. He was kissing her cheek and jaw when he heard her mumble something. "What did you say?" He asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Am I just your tutor?" Hermione asked, quietly. A look of vulnerability in her eyes. There was probably a better way to do this, but right now the brunette couldn't think of it. She wanted to know before things went farther. She pulled back to sit down. "I know we're kissing, but I have to know for sure. I mean, do you…have feelings…" Hermione realized she was going to begin rambling nervously. "I just…I mean…I like you…and…"

"Hermione," Greg began, brushing a stray curl out of the brunette's face. Cupping her cheek to make her look at him. "You are so much more to me than just my tutor," Greg replied, a bit breathlessly. "I've been trying to figure out a way to show you, but…"

"I know," Hermione said, her fingers brushing his jaw line. "I have too." Greg gave a soft smile before leaning in to steal another quick kiss before Hermione broke the kiss again.

"But we really should get back on a tutoring schedule," Hermione said. She leaned in for another kiss before pulling away again. "We are a bit behind," Hermione informed, leaning in again. As they kissed again, she felt Greg smile against her lips. _Only Hermione,_ Greg thought.

"Hermione," Greg began, ready to offer a proposition. The Slytherin pressed his forehead against hers. "We can make a tutoring schedule right now if you want," he said, softly. "I'll meet with you every night of the week if you want."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but on one condition," Greg said, pulling away to look her in the eyes. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night. We can go to any restaurant you'd like in Hogsmeade."

"Like a date?" Hermione asked. A nervous flutter in her belly. She'd never been on a real date before. Greg smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes," Hermione said, leaning into kiss Greg again. His kisses were so intoxicating. He tasted like mint and a caramel spice from the bourbon butterbeer. Combined with his spicy cologne, it was perfect. Hermione felt her knees go weak and she began to fall back before Greg put his arms around her waist holding her to him tightly.

….To Be Continued…..The next chapter will be up in a couple of days…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hi Everyone!

Sorry this chapter is a few weeks late. I'm sure most of you are writers and can relate to the revision process. I always want to make sure these chapters are perfect for you guys. Initially this was a longer chapter but I have split it up so the remainder of the evening will continue in this next chapter!

I hope everyone is well and safe as we continue through this pandemic. The next chapter will be up ASAP!

Love, Emerald

….

Before Hermione knew it, she was on her back, lying on the soft carpet with Greg above her kissing her tenderly. Her legs were spread out over his hips although she had not felt any part of his body against that her womanhood only the feel of his soft swim trunks on the inside of her thighs. A part of her worried this was going too fast when she felt that heat in her lower belly and a dampening in her bikini bottom. That cautionary part of her was being shoved away when his kisses became more urgent, more passionate. Greg's tongue slid along her bottom lip asking for permission to dance with hers. She opened her mouth feeling the way his tongue caressed hers. He was possessing her mouth, claiming it for his own with soft flicks of his tongue against hers. He sucked her bottom lips between his before letting it go. One of his elbows was propped up keeping him above her while the calloused palm of his other hand had not left her face yet and Hermione could feel his forearm against her breasts. Raising her hands tentatively to his back, she felt a few slanted and parallel scars beneath her fingertips as she rubbed softly against the fabric of his shirt.

It struck her as fascinating that everything about Greg was rugged and rough: his body was made up of hard angles and strength; he was marked with scars from a violent past littered with fights; yet he kissed her gently and tenderly. Moving his hand from her cheek to the floor in order to line her jaw with kisses. When he began to kiss her the delicate flesh of her earlobe, she shivered from the sensation, never imagining her ears could be so sensitive. Her brain felt foggy from pleasure, soft whimpers escaping from her lips, focusing completely on the way Greg's lips. She'd only kissed two boys before, but they were quick, chaste kisses completely unlike this. Greg's lips trailed soft kisses down her neck, pausing to suck at her pulse point. She gasped, jumping from the feeling and that was when she felt it, a hard, cloth-covered bulge pressing against her wet center. Her eyes opened widely, her mind swimming with feelings and desire, absent of logic and reason. For a moment, she saw the reflection of them in the mirror above her before Greg recaptured her lips. Her brain going foggy with lust once more.

For weeks, Greg had imagined Hermione's soft and curvy body beneath him, and the reality of snogging Hermione was so much better than any fantasy he had imagined over the past few weeks. His hands hadn't wandered past her face for he didn't want to push his luck tonight. A part of him knew that this was happening too quickly, he could feel himself growing harder with each kiss. Hermione's lips were soft, sweet, and malleable, allowing him to take the lead. She gave addictive little whimpers and moans as he tasted her lips. Her skin soft and inviting, the intoxicating vanilla-coconut combination he loved so much making him greedy for more. As he kissed her neck, she let her head fall back, giving him better access to the delicate flesh. Her delectable breasts pushing into his chest as her back arched to allow him to continue to kiss her neck. He was tempted to place soft kisses to the tops of her breasts, wanting to taste and touch her in all the ways he had imagined.

When he sucked at her pulse point, she jumped, bring her in direct contact with his painfully erect cock. Greg felt her stiffen beneath him, but Hermione hadn't pushed him away. Instead he felt her experimentally rub herself against him. A low moan escaped Greg's mouth, he moved his hand to caress the skin on her smooth thigh, unable to stop himself from thrusting against her. To his delight she a moan escaped her lips, her hands clutching at his biceps, the hand that rested on her thigh traveled upward, beneath her dress to touch the hot, soft skin in curve of her waist, just below her cloth covered breasts. However, he was trying to keep himself from going too fast and he knew they had to stop. He pulled his hand away from her breast and back to the floor next to her.

Kissing and touching Hermione felt amazing to Greg and he wanted to continue, but she was inexperienced, and her mind was clouded with lust. Greg didn't want to take advantage of Hermione, the thought of doing so made him sick. Wanting to keep them from going too far, he gave her a few final kisses and to try to keep himself from grinding against her, he moved his hardness away from her tempting pussy. Willing his cock to become flaccid, he pulled back to give her a soft smile.

"I think we should stop," Greg whispered as his fingers brushed away a few loose curls from her face. He could almost see the wheels of her mind turning in her beautiful eyes through the haze of lust, wondering why they stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked. The brunette was feeling more confused than ever as she felt Greg pull away. She thought he was enjoying himself. He moaned when he rubbed herself against him. It felt incredible to her. Her clit rubbing against the bulge in his swim trunks gave little jolts of pleasure that she wanted so badly to feel again. "I mean," she exhaled, "I've never…" Hermione flushed a bit embarrassed. She knew there was no shame in being a virgin, but she was nervous about admitting it. After learning about Greg's sexual history from Blaise, Hermione was a bit self-conscious about her inexperience. It was no secret that most of the girls in Slytherin house knew exactly how to handle a "wand."

"No, you're perfect," he replied, somewhat flustered himself. However, Greg's face quickly turned to one of concern at Hermione's look of confusion. "It's just…it's late and we've been drinking. It wouldn't be right to continue." Greg sat back on his knees pulling Hermione to a sitting position.

There was more that Greg wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he wanted so much more than just sex. He wanted to find a way to tell her how much she meant to him; how he felt when she walked into the room; how she made his life better in every way; how their tutoring sessions were the best part of his day; how he felt like she was meant for him. However, Greg felt his heart race and his palms clammy at the thought of making such confessions. He didn't want to overwhelm her and more than anything he was worried that she wouldn't reciprocate his feeling. Greg stole a glance at Hermione, she looked so beautiful. Her chestnut hair was slightly mussed, she had a pink tinge on her cheeks, lips swollen from his kisses, the tops of her creamy breasts against the pink fabric of her dress which had been pushed up to just below her hips. How did he get so lucky? It took every ounce of strength not to carry her to the bed behind them to do much more than kiss her.

Hermione smiled and was relieved that Greg had some sense of self-control. At the moment, she could find none in herself and it frightened her. If he hadn't stopped them, would she have been able to? Or would she just give in to the lust? Hermione shifted under his heated stare. Looking towards her bag, Hermione thought maybe now was as good a time as any to bring up the letter from his mother.

As Hermione reached for her purse, Greg noticed how long Hermione's legs were, how good it felt when they were wrapped around his waist. The way she was leaning over her purse caused dress to rise up. Greg noticed she had a few freckles scattered across the back of her smooth thighs before becoming distracted by her curvy bum. The further forward she leaned the more he could see of her bikini-clad bottom. Thankful when Hermione sat back with her purse in her lap and he quickly shifted. After the steamy snog they shared, part of Greg was wishing he had borrowed some of Theo's anti-boner potion. He was dwelling on this thought when he realized that Hermione was reaching shoulder deep into that tiny purse.

"It's an undetectable extension charm," Hermione said, with a laugh at Greg's amazed expression. Not knowing that had just given Greg the perfect opportunity to ogle her bum.

"That's incredible," Greg answered, with a nervous laugh. "Does it work on pockets?"

"I don't know I've never tried it on a pocket before," Hermione said, before removing her arm with the letter in hand. "I don't see why it wouldn't." Hermione bit her lower lip looking at the letter before holding it out to Greg.

"What is it?" Greg asked. His mouth fell open as he recognized his mothers handwriting. "Oh, my mum. I'm so embarrassed." Greg ran a hand down his face, his cheeks turning red. Leave it to his mother to meddle in his quest for Hermione's love.

"It's sweet. She loves you and she seems like a lovely woman," Hermione placed her hand on Greg's forearm. "I haven't written her back. I received it just before Lavender and I left for the party," Hermione said with a small smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted to me to come to…"

Before Hermione could finish, they heard Draco shouting outside their door. They headed to the door to see what was happening.

…

The party was beginning to die down. A few intoxicated students had passed out on the cabanas by the pool. Many students had coupled off and retreated to the bedrooms for more privacy. There were a few scattered plates and glasses lying around. By the exit, there was a table of red, yellow, blue, and green bags as party favors. Each were filled with a commemorative pint glass, a bottle of water, pepper-up and hangover potions, a few mints, a bottle of lotion, and a tube of lip balm.

At the edge of the pool, Ginny was sprawled out on a towel with her head in Blaise's lap while his feet were dangling in the water. Both were beginning to lose their buzz and a bit tired out. Blaise had been trying to banish the sight of Draco and Lavender flirting from his mind. It was easy to do when the party had gotten wild and crazy, but now that Draco and Lavender both seemed to be missing-in action, Blaise's mind drifted towards it.

The truth was with the way their relationship began, Blaise was always worried Draco would one day, wake up and change his mind. He was just waiting for the day when Draco would say, "Sorry, Blaise. I'm not really gay," or "Hey Blaise! I think I'm really bisexual and cunt is better than cock so see you later." Blaise knew he should talk to Draco about these insecurities, but he was afraid of appearing needy. After all, Draco never seemed to appear vulnerable or weak. As if to prove the point, Draco began shouting above them.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted. The raven-haired wizard jumped to his feet knocking Ginny into the water when he saw his boyfriend standing on the third floor balcony, one arm holding on to the Greek-inspired columns, the other extended in victory. "Come down from there right now," Blaise scolded. "Damnit," Ginny screamed in surprise, splashing up from the water. The red head coughed, rubbing her eyes which widened when she saw Draco above them. Blaise began running up the staircase.

"ONE MILLION POINTS TO SLYTHERIN HOUSE FOR MOST DARING DIVE IN HOGWARTS HISTORY," an inebriated Draco shouted. Many bedroom doors began opening. A few students looked a little mussed as if they were interrupted during carnal activities. One of them was Theo who was in his green speedo, his chiseled stomach covered with kiss marks from Luna's orange colored lip gloss. Draco was about to let go when Greg wrapped his arms around the blonde boy's waist, pulling him off the ledge. Greg pushed him towards the wall as far away as possible from the balcony.

"Well, it wouldn't have been a party if he hadn't tried something," Greg muttered to the group. Draco tried push past Greg back to the balcony when Blaise came rushing past towards him.

"Fuck Draco, why are you such a daredevil when you drink?" Blaise spat, shoving Draco back into the wall once Greg let him go. "Don't you know how shallow the pool is?"

"Oh, come on, now," Draco said, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. "Don't be mad." Draco began peppering kisses on Blaise's face, seeking forgiveness for scaring his boyfriend to death.

"Let him jump," Theo cut in. "I'm next in line for Head Boy." The cocky Slytherin smiled proudly.

"Uh, not really, mate," Anthony Goldstein yelled, who was actually next in line. Anthony held up three fingers, indicating that he was third in their year while pointing to himself before heading back to the hot tubs with Padma Patil.

"Hermione," Theo said, teasingly. "Doesn't the Head Girl get a choice as to who would replace Draco?" Theo winked at her as Anthony turned around glaring at the sly Slytherin. "You'd pick me, wouldn't you?" Anthony flipped Theo the bird before Padma grabbed his arm and dragged him back towards her. Hermione found herself speechless and staring at the orange lip prints on Theo's well-defined abs. Greg gave Theo a little shove for flirting with Hermione and Theo put his hands up in surrender. Realizing she was staring, Hermione quickly looked to Draco.

"Draco don't kill yourself doing something stupid," Hermione finally answered. "I hate to admit it, but you are the best out of option out of those two." She smirked as she pointed in Theo and Anthony's direction.

Luna appeared at Theo's side, trying to pull him back into the bedroom. Apparently, Luna was trying to test the strength of the anti-erection potion Theo took. Theo slowly creeped away from the scene.

"Let him jump," Ginny yelled from the pool below. "You don't think I planned for someone to do something stupid like this?" Ginny had cast a spell so that if anyone tried to jump in the pool from the second or third floor, a net would appear catching the person before they hurt themselves or anyone else. "Seriously," the redhead continued. "Someone, jump!"

Without hesitation, Draco broke past his friends jumping off the balcony as Blaise covered his eyes. Just as Ginny planned, a net appeared to catch Draco who threw his arms up in victory. The remaining students cheered as Draco rolled off the net and into the pool.

"Who's next?" Draco taunted the others.

…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long. I had such a hard time deciding the end of the pool party. Hopefully, I will be able to put Chapter 15 up soon. It's funny I am often able to come up with ideas for future chapters while I am still working on the next chapter. Anyone else experience this.

Once again, I hope everyone is safe from the COVID Pandemic.

And as always, a disclaimer, that I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

….

Following his boyfriend's lead, Blaise jumped in after Draco. With Blaise screaming the whole way down until he hit the net with a loud "oof." Greg laughed at Blaise, knowing the raven-haired wizard could be just as much of a daredevil when he wanted to be. Greg wanted to jump, but also remembered Hermione's fear of heights. Greg turned to Hermione who looked over the railing before backing away slightly.

"Do you want to jump?" Greg asked. Concern written across his face at seeing how hesitant Hermione seemed.

"I'd rather take the stairs," she replied as it was a long way down from the third floor. Blaise had Ginny had created an indoor palace which made three floors seem like ten. Hermione felt a bit dizzy, but she could hear Ginny shout, "Come on `Mione."

"You can jump together," Blaise shouted, suggestively. The raven-haired wizard rolled off the net and splashed into the pool, tossing his shirt onto the edge.

Unable to ignore the uneasiness in Hermione's face, Greg placed his arms around her waist, hugging her to him before replying to Blaise, "We'll take the stairs mate." Hermione rested her head against Greg's chest and sighed in relief. Greg soothingly rubbed her back before Draco caught their attention by pointing to the starry ceiling.

"Look," Draco shouted. "Another soaring star." The large white star flew in a golden arch across the charmed ceiling.

"Shooting star," Hermione corrected the blonde. The brunette quickly closed her eyes and found herself wishing that Greg would want her to visit him over the holiday. Opening her eyes, Hermione looked to Greg and saw him watching her with intensity.

"Did you make a wish?" Hermione asked. The brunette's stomach doing little flips under his intense gaze.

"I thought I couldn't tell you," Greg stated, brow furrowed in confusion. Hermione gave a little giggle.

"You can tell me if you made a wish," she explained. "But you can't tell me what you wished for."

"Ah," Greg nodded. "Then yes, I did make a wish."

The pair turned to descend down the staircase, Hermione felt Greg place his hand in hers. Greg had made a wish, but he hadn't closed his eyes. He had kept his eyes fixed on the object of his wish: Hermione, staring at her while wishing with intent. Hermione was Greg's wish in every sense of the word.

She had brought great hope, happiness, and longing into his life: where there had only been confusion and heartbreak, Hermione's presence brought order and restoration. Their first session in the library when Greg had helped Hermione grab the book on the top shelf had changed the direction of his life. Like a wish, a dream, Hermione had become a light that Greg would continue to chase until he found himself permanently anchored to her. The sounds Blaise, Draco, and Ginny splashing and shouting in the pool pulled Greg from his thoughts.

When they arrived pool side, Blaise was dunking Draco under the water as punishment for frightening him. Ginny began splashing Blaise for dropping her abruptly into the pool. Hermione had noticed that Blaise didn't seem to be upset with Draco, despite what she had seen between Draco and Lavender earlier. The brunette wondered if the two had spoken about the incident.

Ready to join in on the fun, Hermione began to remove her dress slowly, placing it on a lounge chair before she walked towards the pool. As she began to walk down the stairs into the pool Hermione looked back towards Greg. Hermione immediately blushed, self-consciously moving one of her arms over her lower belly. Greg's eyes were roaming over her body with undisguised desire. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry at seeing the hunger in Greg's gaze.

Greg's attention completely centered on Hermione as she stripped to her bikini. Greg had taken a sharp breath while watching as the brunette slowly unbuttoned the pink buttons on her dress, before the light material began to slip slowly down her shoulders, revealing beautiful creamy skin and curves clad in a tantalizingly rouge bikini.

"Are you coming in?" Hermione asked, softly.

"Be right there," Greg said, with a bit of a stutter. "I'm just going to grab a drink." Greg walked to the bar, grabbing a cold Bourbon Butterbeer. After taking a long sip, Greg took a deep breath, attempting to slow his racing heartbeat. He knew Hermione was wearing a bikini from when his hand slid beneath her dress while they were snogging. Yet, he never expected her to look so perfect, so beautiful. In a way, he felt like a character in a fairy tale that his mother once read to him when he was a child. It was a story about a beast that fell in love with a beautiful girl. Greg had always been insecure about the scars on his body until Draco had told him that everyone had scars before the blonde showed him the scars from the time he dueled with Harry in the bathroom. Unlike Greg, Draco had always been confident.

Swallowing his insecurities, the Slytherin turned to see Hermione had joined in on the splashing. Ginny whispered something into the Head Girl's ear and Hermione blushed, before shaking her head. The girls began to move closer to the waterfall at the opposite end of the pool. Above the girl's heads, Greg saw Draco signal for a drink. It probably wasn't a good idea to give Draco more liquor, but Greg grabbed a second Bourbon Butterbeer and carried it over to edge of the pool before removing his shirt and hopping into the pool.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Draco?" Blaise asked his boyfriend. As the Head Boy raised the Bourbon Butterbeer to his lips, the raven haired wizard grabbed a spare beach ball floating in the pool and tossed it at him. Greg's hand shot out to deflect the beach ball before it hit the blonde in his pointy face. After all the years of keeping Draco safe from getting beaten up for being a bully, it became second nature for Greg to interject when someone or something was trying hurt Draco. Even if it was just a prank.

Blaise gave Greg a blank stare for bring his boyfriend another drink because he wanted Draco to sober up. With an annoyed huff, Blaise quickly turned towards to waterfall to be with Hermione and Ginny.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked his friend. Draco furrowed his brow watching Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny deep in conversation. Ginny kept squealing and Hermione covered her ears with a giggle. _Just like a She-Weasel,_ Draco thought with a shake of his head.

"Upstairs with Hermione," Greg answered, taking the almost empty glass out of Draco's hand. Draco wiggled his eyebrows and jabbed Greg in the ribs with his elbow. Greg shook his head at Draco's teasing, refusing to give anymore information as the blonde had a big mouth. Both boys decided to swim over to Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny.

As the two boys made their way over to the group, they caught the tail end of Blaise saying, "So it's settled then, December 30th through the January 2nd…."

"What's settled?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Blaise's waist. Draco placed a quick kiss on Blaise's neck.

"I told you, Draco," Blaise said. "I invited everyone to stay in my villa in Sicily. You in Greg?" Greg nodded in reply, moving to stand closer to Hermione.

"The one with the infamous vineyard?" Ginny asked, teasingly. The redhead winked at Draco, the blonde's pale face turning red. Blaise mouthed a quick "Yes" to Ginny who giggled. Greg patted Draco's shoulder, pointing towards a beach ball and a few rings on the side of the pool. Earlier Dean had invented a form of Quidditch that could be played in a pool. The two quickly moved to the center of the pool.

Blaise and Ginny had begun talking about all the boutiques they would shop in, the restaurants they would eat in, different sites they could see. Hermione smiled at her two friends, listening intently to their conversation adding a "that sounds nice," or "I'd love to," when necessary. Anything to keep her from gawking at Greg's physique, not wanting to get herself all hot and bothered in front of everyone.

There was no wonder as to why Greg was known as "The Slytherin Brute" or "The Slytherin Muscle." Hermione took in a sharp breath as her eyes traveled down his body. Broad shoulders which led down to strong muscular arms. Hermione found herself wanting to slide her fingertips between the different dips between the muscles in his biceps. The brunette bit her lip when Draco caught Greg's attention and Hermione snuck a peak at Greg's abs which were chiseled and well-defined. A smattering of chest hair across his pecs and stomach. To Hermione, Greg's body was the perfect combination of strength and muscle. His body was strong and powerful, but not massive like some men who looked like steroid crazed body builders. It made Hermione wonder as to why so many girls overlooked Greg. Was it because they thought he was stupid? Or a bully? Maybe it was all the scars on his body. With Greg's shirt off, Hermione had counted three long parallel scars on his back, a few short scars scattered on his left biceps, two on his right shoulder, and one on his left pec over his heart. Hermione fought the urge to touch them, kiss each one of them, like a child who believed a kiss could heal a cut faster.

In a way Hermione was happy other girls hadn't pursued Greg, she felt like he was a treasure, something only she knew about and meant for her alone. Apparently, Hermione had been looking a little too long because Ginny splashed Hermione as Blaise headed to the bar. Grabbing the brunette's arm, Ginny and Hermione quickly moved closer to the waterfall. Standing against the marble, Hermione let the warm water trickle over her heated skin.

"I can't blame you for staring," Ginny whispered, sighing a bit. "Thank Merlin for Quidditch." Hermione gave a little laugh, shoving Ginny slightly, although she had to agree with Ginny.

"Do you think he noticed I was staring?" Hermione whispered back.

"I don't think so," Ginny said, uncertainly. "Where do you think he got all those scars?"

"He said most of them are from fighting," Hermione informed, watching as Draco and Greg had began a game similar to basketball with one of the beachballs.

"I think they're sexy," Ginny confessed. Hermione quickly smacked her friend's arm playfully. "Relax," the red head said, putting her hands up in defense. "I know he's yours."

The game which Draco and Greg had started was quickly coming to an end. Greg looked to see Hermione and Ginny standing by the waterfall, deep in quiet conversation. Hermione had slapped Ginny's arm.

"Ginny," Blaise called from the bar. As the redhead made her way over to Blaise, Greg swam towards the waterfall to take Ginny's place next to Hermione. When Greg reached Hermione, she gave a soft smile. The pair stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Greg declared, "I'd love for you to come over for the Christmas holidays." Hermione smiled for her wish had come true. "As long as my mother and I have moved into the new manor," Greg continued. "A muggleborn has never stepped inside Goyle Manor, it wouldn't be safe for you."

Hermione blushed at the tone of his voice. All the time she had spent with Greg had taught her that: how he held her so tightly on the broom, when her pulled her away when the Draught of Living Death almost hit her, how he caught her when she had fallen earlier. Without thinking, Hermione stepped closer to Greg her hands moving up his arms to wrap around his neck. Greg bent his head to place a soft kiss on her lips. Greg wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"But I always feel safe with you," Hermione said softly when the need to breathe caused her to pull away from the kiss. Greg smiled before giving her another kiss.

From the bar Ginny and Blaise quickly high-fived. "Mission accomplished," Blaise whispered happily. Draco had started to slump drunkenly against the bar.

"Is it bad that part of me wants to shout, "get a room?"" Ginny asked with a giggle.

"Get a room!" Blaise quickly shouted. Hermione blushed and stepped away from Greg. Greg gave Blaise a scowl. Blaise gave him an innocent and sheepish smile.

…..

Standing in the blue-colored bathroom and staring at her reflection, Hermione felt giddy and excited as she thought over the events of the past few hours. Memories of the night filtered in and out of her mind. Despite confirming the plans that she would be seeing Greg and spending her Christmas holiday with friends, Hermione felt more excited that she had been finally passionately and thoroughly snogged. Merlin, when it came to kissing, Greg was an expert.

Hermione ran a hand through her wet hair and frowned as she recalled her previous experiences. At Slughorn's Christmas party, Cormac McLaggen had kissed her, shoving his tongue down her throat like a leech probing to test her gag reflex. When Hermione had visited Viktor in Bulgaria, he had placed a quick kiss on the cheek. It was surprising, sweet, and made her blush. They had exchanged a few chaste pecks, but Viktor was reluctant to snog with her being underage. Hermione and Ron would kiss sometimes, but it just felt wrong to her. They would both awkwardly snuggle and exchange a few kisses before they realized a relationship would never work.

Clutching a towel under her cloth covered bust, Hermione's damp hair left water droplets dripping down her back, bringing her back to the present. She had promised Greg that she would only be a few minutes. Her trip down memory lane and excitement over kissing Greg kept her from freshening up.

Hermione examined herself. All trace of mermaid waves had disappeared. Hermione noticed her pupils were still a bit dilated; her cheeks were still a bit tinged; her lips, though, were swollen, plump, and moist from Greg's kisses. Hermione ran her fingers over her lips, and down her neck. She saw a hint of a love bite at her pulse point. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath remembering the way his lips felt against her skin, the way his rough hands gently caressed her body.

Making sure the door was locked, Hermione dropped the towel and cast a quick drying spell on her hair and bathing suit before transfiguring the bikini into a simple cotton bra and panties. It would be so much more comfortable this way. Placing her dress on the bathroom counter, Hermione cast a cleansing and refresh spell to get rid of the stain from where she had spilled the wine slushie on herself and Greg. Hermione giggled at how clumsy she had been, a bit thankful that she had overindulged in alcohol as it landed her in Greg's arms.

Pulling the dress over her head, Hermione quickly adjusted the fabric. She wanted to try and sneak back to the Heads Dorms so she could look somewhat rested for their date tomorrow. _We have a date!_ Hermione thought, a large smile breaking out over her entire face. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, all at once, but it felt so right.

Attempting to calm herself, Hermione took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to see Greg had fallen asleep. Apparently, she had taken too long as the Slytherin lay on his back on top of the covers. Hermione walked over to the door of the bedroom, unsure whether she should take the chance of walking back to the Heads Dorms alone at whatever hour this was. The brunette turned back to look at Greg's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling gently, indicating he was in a deep sleep. Hermione bit her lip as she weighed the pros and cons of lying next to him. The major pro being that a bed is certainly more comfortable than laying on the floor. Although she could charm the floor to feel soft and comfy, Hermione's brow scrunched at the thought.

_Oh, come on, Hermione_, she thought, shaking her head. _You've fallen asleep next to Harry and Ron before._ Hermione began fidgeting a bit as she walked closer to Greg's sleeping form. His hands were folded loosely on his stomach, a soft snore escaping his throat. The brunette bit her lower lip to keep from giggling. Greg's snoring was nothing like Ron's loud, nasally snoring that would wake her up from four rooms away. Hermione began taking a few steps closer to the bed.

Hermione placed her right hand on the bed before placing her left knee on the covers, climbing onto the queen sized bed. Hermione lay on her side facing Greg, feeling a bit awkward as she watched his chest and stomach rise and fall in a deep and even manner. Moving a bit closer, Hermione felt the overwhelming urge to snuggle closer to him and place her head on his chest, but not wanting to wake him. Hermione moved her hand a bit closer to his body. A part of her wanted to run her fingernail gently over the scar on his collarbone or trace his lips. Hermione placed her fingers over the small horizontal scar on her throat, wondering if Greg had felt it when he kissed down her neck. She hadn't been able to feel that scar on his upper lip when he'd kissed her, but then again, there were so many sensations happening all at once. Hermione wiggled herself closer to his broad chest but had second thoughts. _What if I wake him? _Hermione thought, pulling her hand away and turning on her back. _How am I supposed to explain? Would he mind?_

_What if he doesn't like cuddling?_ She thought with a yawn, eyes becoming unfocused as she listened to Greg's gentle breath and light snoring. Hermione remembered in years previous, Lavender and Parvati complaining about how fast some boys would kick them out of bed once they were done being physical. Hermione turned her head to look once more at Greg's sleeping form. _Merlin, he sleeps so soundly,_ she thought. After so many years of being awoken by Harry and Ron doing something that could get them expelled and after having been on the run with the boys for a year, Hermione never seemed to sleep soundly anymore. The exception being after Theo tried to kiss her and Ginny had spent the night. Yawning again, Hermione began to drift off into a deep sleep.

…Eight hours later…

_Today is Sunday, must get my books ready for tomorrow, two weeks until the potions essay is due, must revise,_ Hermione thought sleepily. Every morning the brunette made a mental checklist before she even opened her eyes. However, this morning was different. _My hair is breathing,_ Hermione noted to herself, running a hand over her eyes. Hermione's brow wrinkling, opening her eyes to realize that Greg's arm was strung about her waist holding her snugly against his body. Her right hand was intertwined with his. She realized her hair, although massive and usually seemed to have a life of its own, was not breathing. It was Greg's hot breath tickling the back on her neck, sending goosebumps down her arms. _Well, I guess this answers the question is he a cuddler, _she smiled to herself.

_So, this is cuddling. _Hermione thought, closing her eyes. It felt so nice, so warm, and so secure. Her soft back was pressed against his hard chest, his forearm was grazing her breasts, the soft, mesh like material of his swim trunks pressing into the back of her cloth covered thighs, she could feel the course hair on his legs against the smooth, bare skin of her legs which made her feel excited and nervous at the same time. Hermione began rubbing her bare feet together, the only part of her body that seemed cold. _Why couldn't I have gotten under the covers before I slept? _She thought, before closing her eyes again, trying to ignore how cold her feet felt compared to the rest of her. She wiggled her feet into the comforter, her hips shifting back and forth as she did so.

Hermione was ready to drift back to sleep for another hour or two when she suddenly felt something large and hard poking her bottom, her doe eyes widened to the largest that they have ever been. The Head Girl didn't realize that all her wiggling had stirred something in the nether regions of the sleeping Slytherin. Hermione froze. Last night was the first time she had felt a man's erection and they had been kissing. What was she supposed to do now? Hermione thought about wiggling away but didn't have much time to dwell on it as she felt Greg begin to move.

The witch quickly closed her eyes and went into what she called "false slumber," quickly relaxing her body while breathing deeply and evenly. Hermione had learned how to look like she was sleeping without really sleeping when she was on the run with Harry and Ron. She remembered pretending to sleep to have some space from Ron and Harry. However, when they believed her to be asleep, Ron and Harry would begin what she called "guy talk" which was not the most relaxing material to listen to.

Hermione felt Greg slowly untangle his hand from hers and remove his arm from her waist. She heard him yawn and felt as the bed shifted, but she knew she was alone when she heard the door to the bathroom shut behind her.

Turning on her belly to reach her purse, Hermione knew there was a peppermint in there somewhere or a stick of gum. She didn't want to have bad breath if they were to kiss again and she desperately wanted Greg to kiss again. Where was her wand when she needed it? Lost inside her deceptively small beaded purse. "Aha," she whispered her hand closing around the little paper wrapped peppermint. Hearing the toilet flush, she quickly popped it in her mouth and put her head down. The brunette began sucking forcefully on the mint to make it disappear before Greg came back.

Hermione was uncertain as to whether she should continue to pretend to be asleep or to seem somewhat awake. Exhaling slowly, Hermione turned flat on her back waiting for Greg to return. In a way, Hermione felt like she had when Greg had given her a flying lesson, wanting to jump off the broom and runaway, but willing to go around the pitch just once more to feel Greg's arms around her. A small part of her wonder that if she pretended to sleep, he'd come back to bed and hold her for a little longer. Before she had the chance to pretend to be asleep, the door to the bathroom open.

….

Far away from Hogwarts in Essex, Evelyn Goyle stared out the back window of her new manor at the wintry forest. The manor was smaller than Goyle Manor but was much more manageable and homier. Most importantly, this manor was not haunted with terrible memories. Wizards from the Magical Moving Company had been in and out yesterday helping Evelyn levitate and place furniture around the house. Now she was simply adding the finishing touches and decorations.

Evelyn was warming her hands around her cup of tea and anxiously waiting for Hermione's reply. The older woman hoped she had not come on too strong, but she wanted her only son to be settled and not worrying about his mother for the rest of his life.

Evelyn remembered when Greg spent his days pining over Millicent Bullstrode. Millicent was a nice enough girl, but there was something about her Evelyn didn't trust. After a lifetime of harboring secrets, the older woman could tell Millicent was carried within her something hollow which would never be filled. It was the curse of abuse, the curse of loneliness. Evelyn had felt it, after years of life with her husband, years of not being able to talk to anyone about what she suffered. She had found the letter that Millicent had written to her son just before her death, it contained a false promise, though Evelyn would never tell Greg that. As any loving parent, Evelyn wanted her child to be with someone who actually wanted to be with them.

The Goyle matriarch was concerned when she learned of her son's little flings with Pansy and Daphne. When Blaise had written saying that Gregory had been spending more time with a girl, the older woman became nervous that it was one of them. In truth, Evelyn had no objections to a "pureblood princess" for a daughter-in-law. However, most of those girls were only interested in how many galleons a wizard had in his vault. Evelyn would rather have a sweet, muggleborn for a daughter-in-law who genuinely loved her son. The older woman smiled as she imagined the life Hermione and Greg could build together. Maybe she would write Blaise back inquiring if there was more to their relationship than just tutoring.

_Blaise,_ Evelyn thought with a smile. Her little spy whom she now considered a second son. Blaise wrote Evelyn almost as frequently as Greg did. In a way, Evelyn felt bad for Blaise because Renata was a wonderful woman and a dear friend, but she was never the maternal type. The Italian witch had provided Blaise with gifts and galleons yet left him to be raised by servants and nannies. Evelyn was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the familiar voice of Renata, herself. Looking to the hallway, Renata stood bundled up in a fur coat, her hair was the same shade of black as Blaise's but was straight and fell just above her shoulders. Evelyn held her arms out to welcome her friend.

"Ciao, Ciao," Renata said, cheerfully as she hugged Evelyn "Oh, it looks so wonderful!" Renata took in the changes made to the manor with a nod of approval. Renata was happy to give the manor to the Goyle's. Up until now, the manor had been collecting dust. It was a wedding present from husband number five. Renata hated the manor because she hated England. The Italian woman preferring wine and sunshine over tea and gloomy, rainy days in the UK.

"Renata," Evelyn said, giving her friend a hug. "I can't thank you enough. This manor is simply perfect." Renata waved Evelyn's gratitude off, hugging her friend again. Renata had been no stranger to domestic violence. Vladimir, husband number three could be a bit violent when he was drunk, but Renata had the ability to leave Vladimir whereas Evelyn could not her Goyle Senior.

…..

Meanwhile, back in the Heads Dorms, Ginny was laying on the sofa of the common room. The red headed had confiscated a set of the Hermione's pajamas to sleep in. One forearm resting over her eyes, the other draping off the sofa, her fingers grazing the floor. Draco sat in the armchair, his head resting against the back cushion. Blaise stood at the stove making coffee and French toast for the three of them.

"I can't believe Hermione didn't come home last night," Draco said. The pale Slytherin jumping as he heard the clanking of dishes from the kitchenette.

"Oh, relax, dad," Ginny said, in a sarcastic tone. The Gryffindor heard Blaise chuckle in the background at her joke. "You are a little too protective of Hermione. Do you realize that?"

"I am trying to parent or protect Hermione," Draco defended, his pale cheeks reddening. "I just don't want to face the wrath of McGonagall should something happen to the Head Girl."

"Sure," Blaise said, loudly as he walked over to the pair. He set a tray containing a coffee pot and three mugs down on the coffee table. "That's why." He added in a sarcastic tone.

"Since when did you grow a heart?" Ginny asked Draco, sitting up so that there was room for Blaise to sit next to her. Draco drank his coffee ignoring the question.

"So, think they did it?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The tired yet curious Slytherin raised his coffee mug to his lips. "I mean we all saw the heat between them yesterday."

"Absolutely not!" Draco said at the exact same time that Ginny answered, "Not likely."

"So certain, Draco," Blaise said, winking at his boyfriend. "Is it time for you to give Hermione the sex talk?" In truth, Blaise was still a bit sore about the flirting between his boyfriend and Lavender. However, he decided that he would work up the courage to ask about what he had seen between the two later on. Draco would not be receptive to Blaise's probing while he was tired, hungry, and slightly hungover.

Draco smirked at Blaise, not realizing he had upset his boyfriend last night. Draco had to admit he didn't really mind the jokes as Hermione had become quite dear to him. She had accepted Draco's sexuality and been very accommodating to Blaise being in the Head Dorms. Hermione had been so kind to Draco, even after all the years that he cruelly tormented her and her friends.

If Draco was honest with himself, there was a part of himself felt indebted to her. After all, it was not that long ago that he had stood above her watching her be tortured by his insane aunt. He had done nothing to stop it no matter how many times she gave him a hard yet pleading glare. Then that hard glare had turned to one of sad, begging until she had finally passed out. Since becoming Heads and forming a tentative friendship, they had not mentioned that night. Luckily, she did not seem to harbor any resentment or anger towards him. Draco suspected that perhaps Hermione forgave too easily, but there weren't many people like her.

"I highly doubt Hermione would give in so easily," Ginny commented grabbing a piece of buttered toast off of the tray. "But then again, Greg is pretty tasty."

"Oooooh!" Blaise and Draco shrieked together, making Ginny blush. Blaise did a little shimmy with his shoulders.

"Oh, come on," Ginny laughed at their antics. "I've seen you both ogle him at different times."

"Yes, well," Blaise said, biting into a piece of toast covered with jam. "We've seen you stare just a little too long at Greg's arse."

The laughter stopped when Hermione entered the Common Room. The three stared at Hermione, each with a soft smile. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Is something burning?" Hermione asked, sniffing.

"Oh, damnit," Blaise yelled, jumping. "The French toast."

"So?" Ginny asked. "What happened last night after swimming?"

"Nothing," Hermione said. "I mean we ate and talked. We kissed."

"What?" All three squealed. Hermione was going to cover her ears, but she extended her hand and wandlessly levitated the French toast before it hit the floor.

"Granger! You can do wandless magic?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Nobody cares about that right now," Ginny said, extending her arms to Hermione, wanting to give her best friend a hug.

"Besides, how can you be surprised, love?" Blaise said, rubbing Draco's shoulder lightly. Blaise passed by his boyfriend to join Hermione and Ginny. "She is brilliant and beautiful." Blaise ran a hand over Hermione messy mermaid waves before wrapping his arms around the two. Ginny looked over her shoulder to extend a hand to Draco, wanting the blonde to join in on the group hug. Draco rolled his eyes before standing and wrapping his arms around the three.

"But I need help," Hermione said, pulling back from the group. Ginny and Blaise waited with anticipation as Draco went back to the kitchenette. "He asked me out…" Ginny and Blaise screamed in happiness as Draco stuffed his mouth with the tasty breakfast.

"Where?" Blaise asked, as Ginny asked "When?"

"Tonight. Anywhere I want to go in Hogsmeade," Hermione answered. "But I don't know where to go or what to wear!"

"Good thing you've got me," Blaise said as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Can we eat now?" Draco interjected.

The three joined the blonde and ate while talking about the craziness of last night. Dishing about the students that couldn't handle their liquor, speculating about who hooked up, who got lucky. Blaise and Ginny continued to gossip over coffee as Draco added more food to his plate. Surprisingly, the Head Boy had an appetite that rivaled that of Ron Weasley.

Hermione smiled as she remembered this morning. Both had slipped on the school robes provided and made their way down to exit the Room of Requirement. Greg had offered to walk her back to the Heads Dorms. They had held hands the entire walk, stopping quickly to look out one of the large windows. Hermione remembered their conversation:

"_Oh, it snowed," Hermione said, looking out the window. It had snowed quite mildly overnight. The treetops of the Forbidden Forest were covered with a light dusting of snow while the fields and Black Lake were covered in a medium layering of snow._

"_Guess Ginny is going to have to wait until spring to see Slytherin beat Gryffindor," Greg said, playfully. _

"_You mean to see Gryffindor beat Slytherin?" Hermione said, pushing his shoulder playfully. "She's probably mad as hell right now," Hermione continued, walking forward. Hermione put her hand in Greg's as they walked, their fingers intertwining. _

"_Is six a good time to meet at the front door tonight?" Greg asked, wanting to confirm the details of their date. "Or do you want me to come to the Heads Dorms and walk down together?"_

_Not wanting to have the prying eyes of Draco and Blaise Hermione answered, "I'll meet you at the front door." When they reached the portrait to the Head Dorms, they had shared a kiss._

"So, Hermione?" Blaise's voice, pulling her back to the present.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Both Ginny and Blaise were smiling.

"How about a spa day?" Ginny said, upstairs. "Facials, manicures, pedicures?"

"Sounds wonderful," Hermione agreed. "But how about a quick nap first?"

Everyone nodded in agreement at Hermione's suggestion. Leaving the dirty dishes for later, Hermione went up to her room to get some rest.

….


End file.
